Always
by hifield
Summary: Jennifer Keller spent her enire life trying to find where she fit in. Could she find the happily ever after she was looking for here in the Pegasus Galaxy? Ronon/Keller pre-ship
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** Hey everyone, this is my first story and I'm anxious to see what you thiink. It was a lot harder than it looks but I had a blast doing it. Enjoy!_

_A big thank you to bailey1ak for nagging me till I started my first chapter and to Vana1970 for patience, encouragement and all your beta work. _

* * *

Chapter 1

Doctor Keller finished her paperwork and turned out the lights in her office. It was late; the infirmary was quiet as she checked her patients one last time before leaving for the night. As she looked about it seemed odd she couldn't find any of her staff – they all must be on break in the dining room.

Jennifer stepped out into the corridor and could hear the faint sound of the chevrons locking in on the gate. She headed that way to see what was going on this late at night.

As Jen approached the gate room she was surrounded by a sea of frantic activity. She couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening. Loud warning alarms began to blare and the fear in the room rose in intensity consuming everyone in its path. The blue glow of the event horizon stabilized and she looked to see her staff standing on the floor of the gate room.

"Dr. Cole, Marie, what are you doing?" Jennifer screamed as she tried to get their attention.

"What's happening?" She yelled to no one in particular. "Where are you going?'

"I'm sorry, Jennifer," Marie called to her, "they're coming, they're coming! We have to evacuate now."

Just then the infirmary staff hurried through the gate and were gone. The next group was ushered up the steps, preparing to follow them through the gate. SGA-1 was holding the gate and organizing the evacuees.

"Chuck, how much time?" Colonel Sheppard yelled to the gate tech.

"Ten minutes left. How close are you, Colonel?"

"Two more groups and we should be done. We'll be the last group through so get down here ... you can go with us." Sheppard yelled back.

Jennifer frantically tried to get to Colonel Sheppard, but the guards wouldn't let her into the gate room.

"Colonel Sheppard, John!" Jennifer started screaming trying to get his attention.

"Jennifer, I'm sorry, we have to go – they're coming." Sheppard shouted back to her.

"Colonel Sheppard, don't leave me here… who's coming?" Jennifer had no idea what was going on but she knew she had to go with them.

"Jen… I'm sorry… your group has already gone. There's nothing I can do." Sheppard hurried the final group through the gate and prepared for his team to follow along with the Marines who were standing guard.

Jennifer heard a lot of commotion behind her and turned to see Bola Kai warriors coming down the corridor toward her. All hell broke loose in the gate room. Chuck made a run for it as more warriors came streaming through from the other side. Jennifer was grabbed around the waist by a huge man with a hideously painted face.

"Teyla… please help me," Jennifer screamed as she grabbed onto the stair railing. Just then more painted warriors came to assist with the capture and Jennifer continued to scream.

* * *

The screaming woke Jennifer. She scrambled out of bed falling on the floor in her room. The sweat and tears mingled while her lungs demanded air. She sat on the floor and waited for her heart to stop pounding.

Looking at her clock, Jennifer groaned as she realized that she'd only gotten two hours of sleep before this last nightmare took control … again! This was the third dream tonight so she decided to get up and be done with it. Maybe a shower would calm her nerves, help push the memories to the back of her mind for the day.

Jennifer pulled herself together heading toward the mess hall for a light breakfast. She knew she wouldn't be able to eat much but it'd be a long day. She'd need breakfast. Her thoughts began to wander as she left her room. CMO of Atlantis --- how was that even possible! Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she'd be Chief of anything, let alone the head of Medical Operations in an Ancient city in another galaxy. In fact, the idea made her chuckle as she walked down the corridor. If the folks back home could see her now! Things like this just didn't happen in Chippewa Falls.

Coming to Atlantis had been the boldest, bravest thing Jennifer Keller had ever done in her entire life. Looking back on her first year it'd seemed like the stupidest decision she'd ever made, or so it seemed at the time. Let's face it, this adventure wasn't something you could've planned or trained for. Insanity at its finest. And yet she wouldn't trade it for anything. Several times that first year she'd written and torn up many letters of resignation even packed up all her belongings more than once. Yet there was something about the city and its inhabitants that caused her to stick with it just a few more months, until the thought of leaving was out of the question.

Jennifer picked up a muffin, yogurt and a bottle of water heading out to the balcony for a bit of quiet time before the day began. This view of the city was one of Jen's favorites. As she gazed beyond the railing, she was able to look outside herself, knowing that Atlantis was bigger than all of them. The view was breath taking and comforting at the same time.

Nightmares were a part of the Atlantis Expedition. When you consider the type of work they did was it any wonder. Last night sheer exhaustion had put her to sleep the minute her head hit the pillow, but the nightmares were close behind and the vicious cycle had begun again. The dreams had a higher level of terror than usual since she got back from New Athos. She wasn't prepared for her encounter with the Bola Kai and if given too much thought the panic attack threaten to overwhelm her even now. She had to find some way to release her fear and get beyond it.

If she'd been at home back on Earth her father would've held her in his strong arms and comforted her before making them both a cup of cocoa and staying up with her until the night faded to dawn. The thought of trying to explain to her father that she'd been chased all over a world in another galaxy by barbaric cavemen swinging axes and shooting arrows brought a huge sigh to her lips. She'd give a year's pay to be able to share some of this stuff with her dad – then the bear hug would come. That kind of comfort wasn't really available to her in Atlantis. The young doctor described herself as socially challenged. A character quality that she acquired over a lifetime of ridicule and rejection. But first impressions can often times be deceiving and if given the chance Jennifer always proved herself to be the kind of friend most people longed for. Unfortunately, after all this time in the Pegasus galaxy she could still count her close friends on one hand.

She finished her thoughts and her breakfast just as the dining room began to fill with all the early birds. The first to fill the tables were usually the scientists who liked to get an early start if they'd even made it to bed the night before. Dr. Rodney McKay liked to run a tight ship and was extremely demanding of his department. At the same time he was the most brilliant man Jennifer had ever known. It brought a smile to her face to see Rodney cross the room balancing his tray and continuing to work on his data pad. She decided this was what she needed … to completely immerse herself in her work and just maybe that would drive the demons away.

Trying to walk with her sprained ankle was annoying despite it being heavily wrapped. This was the one visible souvenir she brought back from New Athos … that and a split lip. Her injuries could've been so much worse. She finally managed to make it to the infirmary before most of the city was awake.

"Good Morning, Teyla," Jennifer announced as she entered the secluded area of the infirmary, "How are you feeling today?"

"I am feeling much stronger today. I feel that I am well enough to continue my duties," Teyla replied, as her patience was wearing thin. She'd received worse injuries than this mission had inflicted upon her and she wasn't very good about resting in bed.

Jennifer quietly drew the privacy curtain around Teyla's bed and pulled up a chair.

"Teyla, I want to thank you for saving my life," Jennifer said, as tears threatened to take control.

"Jennifer, you are stronger than you think," encouraged Teyla.

"No, I couldn't have made it without you pushing me. I wouldn't have made it home without your stern words and direction. I feel responsible for your injuries. If I'd followed your instructions we would've been able to wait for rescue instead of being captured." Jennifer once again relived those moments of running from the Bola Kai through the woods, those feelings of helplessness as Teyla fought off the enemy while protecting her.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Teyla asked knowing sleep would be a problem for the young doctor until she could find a way to push the nightmares aside.

"No, I just kept seeing those painted faces wielding their barbaric weapons. I finally gave up and started my day early. I'll try again tonight." Jennifer wearily replied.

"If you continue to have difficulty with sleep, I would be happy to show you some meditation techniques which may be of help. I have found them to be very soothing when the nightmares are hard to control," Teyla offered her.

"Thank you. I may take you up on that offer and maybe we should throw in a few sparring lessons too. I need to find a way to feel more prepared if I'm ever going to go off world again." Jennifer looked over Teyla's chart and made a few notes.

"I'm going to have Marie come in and take your vitals again and then if everything looks good I think we'll clear you to continue your recovery in your own quarters providing you promise to rest."

Jennifer stood up and reached for Teyla's hand with a final thank you and a gentle squeeze just as Marie came around the curtain.

"Doctor, Ronon is in need of your assistance." Marie gave Jennifer a knowing look.

"Thank you, Marie. Please let him know I'll be right there and Marie, when you've finished would you please come and prepare Teyla to be discharged." Jennifer instructed, she turned once again to Teyla and with a grateful smile she headed out to find Mr. Dex to see what kind of trouble he'd gotten himself into this time.

Heading across the infirmary floor, Jennifer smiled to herself as she thought about Ronon, their displaced warrior. He towered over most of the Atlantis personnel and intimidated nearly everyone. Piercing eyes, long dreadlocks with a brooding disposition and yet the biggest hunk on the base.

Atlantis fell into two categories – those who gave him a wide berth and those who wanted to spend a few minutes on a deserted balcony with the man.

Jennifer had taken the time to see the other qualities he possessed like his intelligence, fierce loyalty and the way he protected his new family. Not to mention his killer smile and the way his eyes crinkled when he was amused. There was more to this quiet man than most of the Lantians took time to notice – but Jennifer saw it and she felt safer for it.

Outside the walls of the infirmary Jennifer tended to still be overwhelmed by the whole Atlantis Expedition experience. But inside the medical facility she was in her world and was intimidated by nothing and no one. This was her realm, she commanded respect from all those who worked with her and those who crossed the threshold. It was as if she took on another persona and she was good at her job.

Ronon was used to being treated by Dr. Beckett but shortly after Jennifer arrived on the base his research became too demanding so Beckett handed Ronon's care over to Jen. Mr. Dex had terrorized the rest of the staff and no one wanted to treat him, which seemed to suit him just fine because he didn't want to be attended to by anyone other than Doctor Keller.

* * *

At first, Ronon wasn't happy about being treated by this small, shy woman who looked barely old enough to be out on her own but she'd proved to be the only one in the infirmary that wasn't afraid of him. She turned out to be rather bossy over time. He'd even found himself having to take a dressing-down from the Doc if her staff had to wake her in the middle of the night to come stitch him up. Actually, there were times when he seemed to enjoy this a little too much. Besides, the Doc was more pleasant to look at than Dr. Beckett ever was!

"Hey Ronon, what's up," Jennifer asked as she inspected the cut above his eye.

"Sheppard got in a lucky shot," he grumbled.

"Looks like you'll need a few stitches. I'll get my tray." Jennifer replied absently. Although they weren't what you would call good friends, Jennifer still enjoyed Ronon's company.

"How ya doing, Doc?" Ronon was curious how she was handling the aftermath of her capture.

"I've been better… I guess. I'm starting to question my contributions to the off world missions. Once again, you all saved my butt. I'm starting to believe all the jokes about my being a jinx," she complained cynically.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I heard you came through when needed … even shot someone." Ronon was beginning to think his first assessment of the young healer was a little premature. She continued to impress him with her strength and courage.

"Yeah, that's me … the gun wielding healer." Jennifer replied sarcastically.

"Are you sleeping?" Ronon gently asked. He'd lived with his own set of demons and knew the nightmares were hard to shake.

"No. I'm hoping that tonight will be the night. I don't think my body can go too many more nights without some sort of relief," Jen admitted.

"You'll figure it out," he assured her.

"Okay, Mister, you're all patched up, ready to fight another day." Jennifer smiled as she placed a bandage over the stitches. She stepped back allowing Ronon room to pass.

"Thanks Doc. Hope you get some sleep tonight." Ronon called back at her as he made his way out of the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Thank you, Vana1970 for the wonderful beta job on this story -- couldn't have done it without you!_

_I appreciate your reviews. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Midway in Season 4

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been a long day. Jennifer closed her office door, quietly surveying the infirmary floor before heading out the door. Things were pretty deserted this time of night; the lights had been lowered for those who required a night's stay. Everything seemed peaceful. Dr. Keller was hopeful the rest of the night would follow suit, giving her the relief her body so desperately needed.

Maybe tonight would be the night she would actually sleep.

Jennifer waved goodnight to Marie, crossing into the corridor. She hesitated, thinking a small snack would satisfy the gnawing hunger rearing its ugly head so she started toward the mess hall.

At this time of night the dining room was pretty empty. Sometimes Colonel Sheppard's team could be seen sitting around one of the corner tables after raiding the kitchen. Their conversations always seemed to be so friendly and warm. Their friendship obviously as strong as their team.

Jennifer couldn't help but think about the clicks that always formed in high school. SGA-1 would be compared to the popular kids in school, the group everyone wanted to be part of. It wasn't that they were exclusive – you just need to be invited into their inner circle, few ever received an invitation. Even so, Jen loved to watch them interact with each other, knowing their standard of excellence is what kept the rest of them alive.

She grabbed a sweet roll and a cup of herbal tea, surveying the tables to see if she could spot a friendly face. Teyla was sitting by herself over by the windows so Jen wandered over and asked to join her.

"Teyla, you're up late. You should be resting, getting your strength back." Jennifer softly chided her.

"I needed to stretch my legs. I thought a cup of hot tea and a change of scenery would be welcome." Teyla stated looking a little sheepish.

"Me too," Jennifer shared. "I'm hoping to make it through the night without interruptions."

Neither woman wanted to talk about their experience together on New Athos, yet this is what kept them both awake and troubled. Jennifer thought, as awful as her encounter was, there were others in Atlantis who'd suffered far worse, some on a daily basis. She couldn't help but compare - always coming up short in her own eyes. Her time at the hands of the Bola Kai was so traumatic. However, looking across the table at Teyla she was reminded that this woman, who'd saved her life, had just lost every one of her people to some unimaginable tragedy. Jennifer just needed to focus, put everything back into perspective. So the women visited about the food in the cafeteria and the ever-changing weather instead of what really held their thoughts.

"Thanks for the company, Teyla. I think I'll head to my room and maybe take a hot bath before I turn the light out." Jennifer grabbed her tray and stood up.

"Sweet dreams, Jennifer. I do hope you sleep well." Teyla replied warmly, watching Jennifer cross the room heading for the door and hoped that this would be the beginning of a new friendship

Jennifer exited the transporter near the crew quarters looking forward to the comfort of her room. She felt hopeful of a good night's sleep. Smiling to herself, she thought of her mom and could hear her say, "Third time's the charm, Little Girl." How many times had she heard that over her lifetime? Well, this is night three so we'll see if that's true.

* * *

Jennifer sat on her bed while she tied her shoes. It was getting late but she loved jogging when most of the base was getting ready for bed. Opening the door, she slipped out into the corridor and began to stretch her legs.

In the distance Jen could hear the gate locking in and tried to remember if any of the off world teams were due back tonight. She could just make out Chuck announcing, "unauthorized off world activation", so she quickly headed that way.

As she came into sight of the gate room, Jennifer could see personnel running everywhere, the Bola Kai poured through the gate. She couldn't figure out how they got past the shields. She was paralyzed with fear! Wave after wave came through, spreading out, running through every part of the city. Alarms started ringing and warning lights were flashing, as she stood frozen in place. The city was filled with hundreds of painted faces killing everyone.

From across the room she could see Marines running toward the fight firing their P-90s at the enemy. Chuck finally got the gate shut down then starting dialing out immediately. She heard the swoosh, could see the event horizon stabilize and knew this was her way out. Jennifer tried to get to the gate room floor but the way down was blocked with too many bodies. She whirled around and looked behind her. Teyla was running toward her and Jen grabbed her arm.

"Teyla, help me get to the gate," Jennifer frantically pleaded.

Teyla pulled her arm loose, "I'm sorry, Jennifer, I can not stop. They are waiting for me."

Teyla hurdled over several bodies and made her way through the control room to get to the other side. Jennifer tried to follow her but got swept up by the crowd and pushed back.

She fought her way back to the front of the stairs desperate to get to the gate. Looking across the room she saw Teyla meet up with Sheppard and Ronon. They started running toward the event horizon. Rodney was the first one through the gate.

Jennifer started screaming, "Colonel Sheppard, please wait."

"Sorry, Doc." John yelled. "Go back to your room you'll be safer there."

Teyla called up to her, "Jennifer, I am sorry, we must leave now. We have to find my people."

With that, Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla stepped through the gate and it closed down trapping Jennifer in the city.

Jennifer starting running toward the crew quarters. Instantly, she realized that this was a mistake. She saw the Bola Kai closing in from all directions. Feeling trapped, cut off from any help, she slowly slid down the corridor wall and began to scream.

* * *

Her own screams woke her from the dream. "Nonononono… I can't do this!" She kept dragging in deep gulps of air but nothing was making it to her lungs. Jen started to panic, flinging herself out of bed. She put her hands on her hips, bending over to try and clear her head. The fear continued to settle over her body, she needed to run.

Grabbing her sweatshirt off the floor, Jennifer ran to the door. She found herself out in the corridor running barefoot through the halls eyes searching for the Bola Kai. She knew it was all a dream; someone just needed to explain that to her body! She needed help.

Ronon turned over and looked at his clock when his door chimed. It was two in the morning. Too early for anything so he just ignored it. When it chimed again he looked at his radio, seeing it was on he ignored the door again. The third time brought Ronon out of bed grabbing his clothes with a low growl. He leaned into the doorframe and swiped it open. "Doc?"

Jennifer was fully consumed in her panic attack when the door finally opened. She hesitated for a moment as her head started to clear but then threw herself at Ronon. She buried herself in his chest, and grabbed his shirt for support as she began to sob.

Ronon was caught off guard as Jennifer threw herself at him. He grabbed her just as her knees buckled, holding on to her as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Doc, you hurt?" Ronon asked over her tears.

"Are you hurt … you okay … what …?" Ronon sputtered, he needed to know what was going on.

"Doc," he continued trying to get her attention.

Jennifer had a double fisted death grip on Ronon's shirt, caught up in her own world of terror. Some part of her brain kept telling her it had only been a dream. But her emotions were winning this battle so far.

Ronon grabbed at her shoulders and pushed her back so he could look into her eyes, trying to get her attention. He could see that whatever was happening had her in a full-blown panic attack.

"Doc, tell me what's happening." Ronon needed an answer. He began to wonder if he should grab his gun and check the corridor.

Jennifer finally realized that Ronon was talking to her. Something inside her snapped, helping her back to reality.

"Nightmares." The only word she could get out. She started to calm, replacing the sobs with quiet tears.

Ronon wrapped his arms around her and gently guided her into his room. He tried to set her down in a chair but didn't think he could pry her hands loose from his shirt so he set her down on the edge of the bed beside him. He lifted her into his lap, comforting her as she cried herself out on his shoulder.

Ronon was very protective of his family. Although Jennifer wasn't actually part of that inner circle she was still a major part of Atlantis. He automatically slipped into protection mode and worked at comforting her demons away.

In no time at all Jennifer was sound asleep in Ronon's arms. He sat and debated whether to carry her back to her room or settle her in his bed. He reasoned if he took her back to her own quarters the nightmares would return. If she stayed at least he would be there to help her. Ronon gently lifted her, placed her in bed then lay down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her tucking her into his side. They both slept soundly the rest of the night.

Jennifer awoke and worked at clearing the cobwebs away. Feeling somewhat refreshed, she smiled to herself knowing that she must have slept last night. Stretching, she looked around then jerked herself to a sitting position realizing that this was not her room. Slowly she began to remember sobbing in Ronon's arms and a deep blush began to engulf her entire face … this was so embarrassing. She felt like a schoolgirl again, yet was so thankful that he'd helped her through the night.

She could hear the shower running and knew she only had a few minutes to make her escape. Jen pulled herself out of the tangle of blankets and took inventory on how she looked. Well, the sweatshirt and lounge pants looked okay … looks like she might have been jogging except for the bare feet. This was not good! It was late enough in the morning that even if she could quietly slip out of Ronon's room she was still apt to run into others in the corridor.

Looking around the room, Jennifer quickly moved over to Ronon's desk searching for something she could write on. She found a small stack of blank cards sitting on the right side of the desk. Grabbing one she quickly wrote '_Thank you for coming for us'. _Then she placed the card on his pillow and moved toward the door.

As she reached to swipe the door, Jennifer looked down and saw her jogging shoes sitting on the floor. She quietly clapped her hands and whispered "my hero" as she slipped them on. She knew that Ronon had thought of her reputation, he must have retrieved her shoes before he jumped in the shower.

Jennifer quickly slipped out the door unseen and made her way back to her quarters. As she walked she wondered how Ronon was able to access her door. The more she thought about it the more she found she didn't care. She was sure there were a lot of talents this military man possessed. She knew he'd never take advantage … after last night she trusted him completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The call came late in the morning … "Medical team to the gate room."

Even after all this time, those words still had the power to fill Jen's heart with dread. She knew that Major Lorne's team was off world right now, her worry for Evan and his team heightened. Major Lorne had been one of the few people on base who'd welcomed Jennifer with open arms. They'd discovered this kind of sibling link from the moment they met, quickly turning into a strong bond between the two of them. They enjoyed each other's company immensely and when Laura Cadman was on base they became the three Musketeers… or maybe more like the Three Stooges.

Grabbing a gurney and their equipment, the medical team hurried down to the gate room. Jennifer threw up a quick prayer that it wasn't any of Lorne's team. Coming into view, Jen could tell it was minor injuries, letting out a sigh of relief.

One of the team members from SGA-4, Sergeant Jenkins, had a large gash on his thigh that would require quite a few stitches. The medics quickly placed him on the gurney and they all headed back to the infirmary. Sergeant Jenkins was stitched up while the rest of the team had their post mission physicals. Dr. Keller had everyone checked out and off to their debriefing before lunchtime.

Leaning back in her chair, Jennifer rested her eyes for a few minutes before going to lunch. She started thinking about this life she was living so far away from home. Life here is so very fragile. The dangers they faced on a day-to-day basis were unlike anything comparable on Earth. The most dangerous jobs back home couldn't come close to the danger they experienced continually here in the Pegasus Galaxy. Unless, of course, you counted the work being done at the SGC. Cheyenne Mountain was no walk in the park either.

They were all a part of something bigger, more important than themselves, yet few even knew they existed. Intense was the only word to describe anything having to do with Atlantis. Few made it past one rotation or their first contract. Those who chose to stay were part of an elite group, which included Jennifer Keller.

Jennifer shook off her daydreaming, deciding to get something to eat. It was past the lunch hour so the mess hall should be cleared out by now.

She grabbed her tray and loaded up a salad and cup of soup. At the last minute she decided to splurge adding a slice of pie. She figured she'd have the rest of the day to work off all the sugar.

Jen picked a table off in the corner and set her tray down. Starting in on her salad, her mind began to wander thinking about what she could do to make herself less of a threat in the field. She was starting on a jogging routine tonight that should help. She'd thought about adding some sparring lessons or maybe have Laura teach her some hand-to-hand combat moves.

Teyla brought her out of her fog, "Jennifer, do you mind if I join you?"

"Please," Jennifer invited as she moved her tray over a bit.

"You seemed deep in thought. I hope I am not interrupting," Teyla inquired.

"Oh, not at all," Jennifer insisted. "In fact, you're just the person I need to talk to."

Teyla arranged her lunch, waiting for Jennifer to voice her need.

"Teyla, I was wondering if you'd be willing to give me sparing lessons? You saw first hand my helplessness and I know it's a threat to any team I join," Jennifer voiced her frustration.

"I would be happy to instruct you, Jennifer, but you must remember that when you travel with any team it is our job to protect you regardless of your skills," Teyla explained. "Even so, I would be very happy to teach you some basic self-defense skills. When would you like to begin?"

"Are you free tomorrow?" Jennifer asked. "Can we pick a time when there aren't many people using the gym?" She asked with an embarrassed look.

Teyla smiled softly, "Perhaps we should try the early evening hours while everyone is at dinner?" The women agreed to start tomorrow at dinner. Jen already felt better about herself, excited about this new endeavor. She was determined to improve and possibly remove this jinx label that had taken hold concerning her presence in off world missions. She left the lunchroom with new resolve in her step.

The afternoon seemed to fly by, before she knew it Marie stuck her head in Jen's office and said goodnight. That was all the inspiration she needed. Jennifer put the files back into the cabinet and began shutting everything down for the night. She said goodnight to her evening staff, starting for the crew quarters.

Jennifer opened her door, slipping off her shoes as she entered. She headed for her closet to find some comfortable clothes but stopped suddenly when she spotted something on her bed.

There on her pillow was a card that said '_Always_'. Nothing more … no signature, no explanation. But Jennifer knew it was from Ronon. An answer to her card this morning.

She'd worried that Ronon would think her card was foolish or even childish; this unexpected answer brought a smile to her face.

Jen sat on her bed holding the card and felt connected. It reminded her of watching her mom and dad sitting together in the evenings sharing all the things that had happened during the day. It looked like such a special time. Now that Jennifer was older she understood just how important it was to be able to share your day with someone.

The more she thought about it the more she wondered if she could share her day with Ronon. Would he mind if she talked about the events that packed her hours, the thoughts that filled her head? She'd taken a chance last night turning to him for comfort, was she brave enough to stick her neck out again? She decided it wouldn't hurt to write it all down … maybe that would be enough. Just to pour her self out on paper would surely be some kind of release. Moving to her desk, Jennifer grabbed some paper and began to write.

Being CMO has its privileges including access to all the scheduling for the base. Jennifer quickly looked up the night shift, noting Ronon would be busy training Marines this evening. She put on her jogging shoes, grabbed her letter and headed out the door. Time to start getting in shape. If she got her stamina built up then at least she could sprint for the gate if the occasion demanded. She was glad she scheduled those sparring lessons with Teyla.

Jennifer stopped at Ronon's room on her way to the transporter. She knew he never locked his door – after all, who would be foolish enough to intrude into his privacy without an invitation. She was sure he'd be in the gym but decided to run her hand over the door chime just in case. When there was no answer, she quickly opened his door. She placed her letter on his bed, leaving quickly before she got caught.

On the way back to the transporter Jennifer starting feeling like she was back in high school. Too afraid to talk to the boys, girls would write notes and pass them across the room from student to student. Of course she was never popular enough to be the writer … always the passer!

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

"Do you like so and so?"

"Want to come over to my house tonight?"

Why did she have to think of that now? It'd felt so good to write the letter. Just to be able to carry on a conversation with someone was so satisfying even if it was one-sided.

Jennifer suddenly stopped walking, lost in thought. What if Ronon thinks she is trying to hit on him? What if he sees it as Jennifer's way to show a desire for his affections?

"Oh! … this is not good!" Jennifer chastened herself. She turned around and started back toward Ronon's room to retrieve her letter. As she rounded the corner near his door Jen heard voices. "Oh no, it's too late," she swore. She bent down acting like she was tying her shoe and then quickly retreated back the way she had come. The damage was done now, she'll just have to live with the fallout.

Whatever happens, she still wielded the power to inflict pain in the infirmary. Hopefully Ronon would remember that when he reads her letter and wouldn't give her any attitude next time he saw her.

Ronon said goodnight to Sheppard as he palmed his door open. He hesitated on the threshold knowing that someone had been in his room. Scanning the room he inhaled deeply. Doc. It smelled like Doctor Keller had been in his room. Granted, she'd spent last night in his room but by the end of the day her flowery scent was just a hint. This was a much stronger scent.

Ronon continued into his room. He looked around expecting to see her. Deciding he was alone he headed toward the shower, stopping short when he spotted a folded piece of paper sitting next to his pillow. Ronon picked it up and scanned the page to see if it was from the Doc. Seeing her signature at the bottom of the page Ronon worried that something was wrong. He slowly sat down as he read.

_Ronon_

_I'm so embarrassed about last night. You were so patient with me – thank you. This has been such a long week with so little sleep – too many nightmares. I guess I was just at the end of my rope and needed a hug from someone. All those years in Med school taught me to be able to sleep anywhere and sleep soundly. These nightmares seem to have pushed my restful nights away. You can't imagine what a gift it was to be able to sleep for more than a couple of hours in a row. Actually, you probably do know how consuming it can all be. _

_I come from a family of huggers – sometimes a big hug can drive my demons away. I haven't found too many friends here in Atlantis yet. Still trying to find where I fit in which I guess pretty much sums up my life. _

_I don't know what I'd have done without Teyla. She saved my life and gave me hope that we'd make it home. I knew you'd come for us but I worried it would be too late. I'm so unprepared for all of this and yet I'm beginning to feel that I can't go back to my life as it was on Earth. How do I balance my desire with knowing that I put teams in danger every time I walk through the gate? I've started running again to build up my stamina. At least that's one thing I can do to make myself less of a burden. _

_Not sure if I'll give you this letter or not. It feels good to write it down. I know you have a mission tomorrow … please be careful._

_Good night,_

_Jennifer_

Ronon had never received a thank you letter before. Maybe it was just another one of those odd Earth customs. As he sat there thinking about it he decided he kind of liked the idea. The card on his pillow this morning was a first too. Why wouldn't he come for her and Teyla? He would've done it for anyone. Well … maybe not anyone but Teyla was family - there was no question. Actually, he would've come if it had just been the Doc. He'd never even thought about it. The protector in him demanded action … he was always on alert.

All the years in the military back on Sateda, then running from the wraith had made him a man of few words. He'd figured if questions couldn't be answered with a snort, growl or grunt then it wasn't worth voicing his opinion at all. Often he communicated with just a look or a raise of his eyebrows. Getting this letter though sparked something in his heart, he started to contemplate answering her letter.

Ronon read Jennifer's letter a second time. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew Jennifer well enough from the clinic. Even with the few missions they'd been on together he really didn't think of her as a friend. Still, the rapport they had in the infirmary made her more than just an acquaintance. Then to find her at his door the other night totally surprised him. Until lately, Ronon never thought about the young doctor unless he was bleeding.

He thought about the letter once again. It was simple enough. Just a thank you with a few little things about her family. It didn't have any of the pick-up lines like he got occasionally from the new recruits. Just simple conversation like you'd have around the dinner table with the team. In fact, other than her nightmare visit, their relationship had been purely professional. He really didn't think she was flirting and that's probably why he decided to answer her letter.

Ronon dug through his desk, finally finding some paper buried in the back of the top drawer. He grabbed a sheet, something hard to write on and sat on his bed. Leaning back against the wall he started to think about what to say. It didn't take long for him to write out a few lines. He had to admit, it felt kind of nice to be having a private conversation with someone.

He folded the letter, setting it on the corner of his desk. He decided to go grab a snack from the mess hall before calling it a day. He'd think about the letter in the morning and maybe leave it in her room before they left for M4H-214.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N_**_: I appreciate your reviews. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Midway in Season 4

Chapter 4

Jennifer woke early, enjoying the extra time she had to get ready for work. She looked around her room deciding the place would need a good cleaning before Laura got here this evening. Jennifer met Lt. Laura Cadman last year when she was working at the SGC. The Ancients had taken back Atlantis expelling everyone back to Earth. Jennifer stayed on working with Dr. Lam in the infirmary at Cheyenne Mountain. She'd struck up an instant friendship with her fiery redheaded Marine. Jen believed everyone should have a Laura in her life … keeps things interesting!

After the Replicators were defeated and they'd all been allowed back into the City, Laura was stationed on the Daedalus so Jennifer still got to see her friend on a regular basis.

Jennifer grabbed some breakfast and brought it back to her office. She wanted to get caught up on the growing mound of paperwork before the Daedalus arrived. She'd looked forward to their movie night all week, hoping that Laura brought some good romances. Things were quiet in the infirmary this early in the morning, which always helped her get a lot done. Tomorrow would be crazy with all the new recruit physicals.

Jennifer checked the military schedule to see if Major Lorne would be free to join her and Laura for the evening. She enjoyed watching Evan and Laura spend time together. They loved to tease and flirt with each other like some prizefighter getting ready for a bout … bobbing and weaving around their feelings for each other but never actually connecting with that first kiss. It drove Jen crazy! Maybe she should talk to Chuck about starting a pool as to when Major Lorne and Lt. Cadman finally hook up! She might even get in on some of that action. Jen always liked contributing to a worthy cause.

Jennifer kept watching the clock wanting to leave on time tonight. She didn't want to be late for her first session with Teyla. By 16:00 she was ready to call it a day and headed back to her room.

She was putting her shoes away when she spotted something on her bed. Coming closer she realized it was a letter. Jen could hardly contain herself she was so pleased that Ronon had written.

Looking down at the letter she momentarily worried about its contents, what if he'd told her to stop bothering him? What if he thinks she's stalking him? She finally sank down on the bed, forcing herself to unfold the paper.

_Doc_

_You're welcome. Can't remember when nightmares haven't been a constant part of my life – I understand. Don't seem to have as many now that I'm in Atlantis. When I spend too much time thinking about the past they seem to increase. Try to find something to fill your down time – that helps._

_Don't be so hard on yourself. You'll learn._

_I'm here if you need me._

Ronon

Jennifer couldn't stop smiling. This felt nice … it was as it they'd carried on an actual conversation. He was such an unlikely candidate for a twenty-something pen pal but that's what made it so perfect. They had none of the romantic entanglements that could ruin everything. She felt encouraged.

Jennifer made it through the sparing lesson in one piece … barely. She felt so awkward; she kept tripping over her feet. How could she breeze through a complicated surgery with such ease, yet she couldn't get her feet to move in the same direction to save herself. Teyla was optimistic; convincing her the moves would come to her eventually, she just needed practice and time. Time was something she had a lot of right now.

Movie night was a big success … sort of. Evan showed up with popcorn while Laura added candy to the mound of goodies from the mess hall. They narrowed the choices down to 'While You Were Sleeping' or 'Die Hard 2'. Jennifer won rock-paper-scissors, choosing the romance. Evan was always a good sport, enjoying time with the girls over movie content.

Evan and Laura settled in on the small couch with Jennifer curled up in the chair across from them. The three spent quite a while catching up with each other. Laura filled them in on what was going on back at SGC and what adventures she'd had since her last time on Atlantis. They laughed a lot while eating popcorn.

Jennifer noticed Laura starting to yawn. It was time to start the movie while everyone was still awake. Jen got the movie started and grabbed a couple of blankets. She tossed one to Laura and Evan, cuddling up with the other one as the title started to roll. This was one of Jennifer's favorite movies. It made her 'homesick' for Christmas, snow and family. She snuggled further into her chair with her box of Whoppers, slipping into passivity.

Just as Sandra Bullock discovered that she was falling in love with Bill Pullman, Jennifer glanced over to Evan and Laura hoping they were getting some pointers for their own relationship. Unfortunately, they were both snuggled together sleeping. "How can you sleep through this movie?" Jen thought to herself.

Feeling very alone with the movie, Jen decided she'd write a letter to Ronon while she finished watching. She grabbed some paper and starting sharing her day with her silent friend. Her timing was perfect, finishing her letter as the credits rolled. Time to wake Sleeping Beauty and her Prince.

After Jen shooed her friends out the door, she decided to go for a run before she went to bed. She put on her shoes, grabbing her letter as she headed out the door. Jennifer loved to run this time of night and rarely found anyone on her chosen route. It took her about 40 minutes to complete her circuit, dropping her letter off on her way back to her room. It'd been a long day but one of the best ones she'd had in a while.

* * *

Major Lorne sat down at his desk, looking over the daily assignments. Being second in command on Atlantis put him directly in charge when Colonel Sheppard was off world. Everything looked in order except SGA-4's trip to M6G-576. They were a man down after Sergeant Jenkins' leg injury but it was a routine supply delivery so it only required a two-man team. Evan sat, thinking about the mission for a while deciding this might be the perfect opportunity to ease Jennifer back into off world duty. Her trip to New Athos had been pretty hard on her but this was an easy walk to the village, deliver the supplies and walk back to the gate. A no-brainer.

Evan filled out the daily roster entering it into the computer for posting. He decided to walk down to the infirmary and have a talk with Doc. Seeing her face as he asked her to join the mission would give him insight as to how she really felt about leaving Atlantis for the day.

"Morning, Doc," Evan greeted as he entered Jennifer's domain.

"Hey early bird, you're bright and chipper this morning." Jennifer smiled. "Of course you should be after sleeping through half the movie last night," Jen teased.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Something about snuggling with a beautiful woman always puts me right to sleep," Evan laughed.

"So … what's up? Or did you come down to beg for a rain check?" Jennifer inquired

"I want the rain check but only if we watch something with a little more substance. If I keep falling asleep my Marines are gonna start calling me 'Pops'!" Major Lorne grinned.

"Actually, I've something work related to run past you," Evan explained. "I've two members of SGA-4 taking a quick trip today to deliver supplies and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along. Should only take a couple of hours." Major Lorne asked.

He really hoped she'd take the trip … get back on the horse and all that. Jennifer hadn't had the best of luck with off world missions. Chuck even kept betting pools on what kind of trouble would best describe the missions she went on.

Jennifer took a moment to consider the offer. She knew she'd eventually have to travel through the gate again. There were just too many missions requiring a doctor along. She hated sending her people off world if she wasn't willing to go herself.

"Sounds like a good fit. Would it be possible to hold a quick clinic in the village while we're there?" Jennifer inquired.

"Don't see why not. Just be home before dark." Evan chuckled. "Get your things together, I'll have Sergeant Holmes come grab them. Meet in the gate room at 0900 hours." Evan instructed.

"Thanks Evan, I feel like a baby bird being pushed out of the nest … again." Jennifer smiled.

"This one's a piece of cake. Not even worth betting on." Evan assured her. "I'll meet you for dinner and we'll celebrate."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N_**_: I appreciate your reviews. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Midway in Season 4

Chapter 5

Jennifer handed the last bag to Sergeant Holmes as they headed to the gate room. They joined Major Jordan and waited for Chuck to dial the gate. With one final glance up at Major Lorne, they crossed the event horizon.

It felt good to be out of the city. The village was less than a mile from the gate, for a change. It was nice to walk on packed-down dirt through a thick mesh of trees instead of the sterile corridors on Atlantis.

Soon the trail opened up to a clearing that housed the settlement. Dr. Keller set up her clinic in one of the public buildings. The word quickly spread, a doctor from Atlantis was in the village seeing patients.

Jennifer treated the usual share of sore ears, colicky babies and the occasional sprained ankle. One of the village elders came in with a sore throat, looking a lot like strep throat. Jennifer swabbed the man's throat to do a rapid test. If it came back positive she'd need to come back to see if the infection had spread to others in the village.

While waiting for the test results, Jennifer visited with the elder leaning more about his village. It'd been many years since his world had been visited by the Wraith. He talked more about their history and customs. Jennifer shared with the elder how they visited other worlds through the Stargate looking for ancient technology that would help with their fight against the Wraith.

The elder continued to visit with Jennifer sharing how when he was a boy they use to play in some ruins southeast of the village, close to the gate. The path to the ruins had long since been overgrown with brush and vegetation but it shouldn't be that hard to find. The man's description of odd designs he remembered in the floors and walls sounded like it might be from Ancient design. Of course, these memories are from an old man remembering his childhood some 60 plus years ago. Still, Jen decided to inform Major Jordan of their conversation when she was done.

The clinic took less time than Jennifer expected, they were packed up and ready to leave early in the afternoon. She told the Major about her conversation with the elder as they'd eaten lunch. Since they were ahead of schedule Major Jordan decided they'd take a few minutes to see if they could find the ruins.

The team headed back to the gate, dropping off Jennifer's medical supplies when they arrived. From here, they walked back toward the village then veered off toward the east, cutting a trail through the brush. The terrain was pretty level making the hike easy. It only took about 8-9 minutes before they came to a small clearing finding the remains of several buildings. The 'ruins' as the elder described, were extremely old but they didn't look Ancient in design. The Major decided since they were already here they may as well look around and see if there was anything of interest.

The threesome spread out, sifting through the rubble. Major Jordan and Jennifer took one side of the camp while Sergeant Holms took the far side. The team met at the last building, which seemed to be in better shape. The roof was gone and most of the back wall. Jennifer and the Major worked on the bottom floor while Holms climbed up to what was left of the second floor.

Major Jordan searched through old furniture in the main part of the room. Toward the right side of the building Jennifer could see what might've once been the kitchen. She picked through pieces of pottery and odd metal instruments, which may have been used to lift pots from the hearth. Indeed, the building was old but it held nothing of value for the team.

Holms had less luck upstairs finding nothing but brittle walls and an unstable floor. The two men called out to each other if anything seemed significant.

It took less than an hour to explore the old settlement and determine there was nothing of interest. To a young boy sixty years ago it probably looked like an ancient castle with a forest full of dragons. Major Jordan made the call to head back to the gate.

Jennifer was just leaving the kitchen area with Major Jordan when she heard the loud crack. It all happened so fast neither had time to react.

Sergeant Holms had just started to head back toward the stairs when the floor gave way beneath him sending him flailing through the air. He landed hard on the floor below as rubble rained down knocking him unconscious.

Jennifer and Major Jordan had started toward Sergeant Holms when the second crack came. What was left of the floor above gave way raining down on both of them. Everything became very quiet as the dust settled.

* * *

Major Lorne heard the Stargate activate and headed toward the control room. "What have we got, Chuck," he asked the tech.

"It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC," Chuck stated.

Lorne headed down to meet the team as they came through the wormhole. "Colonel … how were things on M4H-214?" the Major asked.

"Just peachy … looks like we have another ally," Sheppard commented.

Ronon rolled his eyes and growled.

"Chewy here got a little restless," Sheppard smirked. "I think we'll head to the gym and play with the new recruits for a while once we clear the infirmary. How are things here on the base, Major?" Sheppard asked.

"We have one team still out … Major Jordan's team, we're expecting them back shortly," Lorne told him. I'll inform you when everyone's back."

"Thanks, Major." Sheppard said, heading out of the gate room.

"Play nice." Lorne added with a smile.

* * *

Jennifer stirred, taking a moment to clear her head. The roof had shattered raining chunks of debris on both of them. She wiped the blood off her forehead with her jacket sleeve and began to assess the injuries. Major Jordan lay just in front of her, moaning as he slowly rolled over. Crawling over to him she could tell right away his ankle was broken.

"Major, lie still. Tell me what hurts," Jennifer urged.

"I think my ankle's broken … must've been hit with something too, my gut hurts pretty bad." Jordan winced. Jennifer noticed he was starting to have trouble breathing causing her to worry about internal injuries.

"Lay still Major … I'll be right back," she instructed.

Jennifer crawled over some fallen joists until she was able to stand up and moved further into the other room. She called out for Sergeant Holmes but got no answer. Jen kept digging around until she finally located the Sergeant. A quick assessment revealed he most likely had a broken arm and was unconscious. His pulse was strong so that was a good sign. She needed to get everyone back to Atlantis.

Jennifer took a few minutes to check herself out before starting back to Major Jordan. She had a large cut above her left eye, another long one across the top of her forehead and her shoulder was in a lot of pain. She reached back, feeling the wet fabric above her shoulder blade. Pulling her hand back she saw the blood on her fingers. Jennifer was pretty sure she lost consciousness for a few minutes accounting for the large knot at the back of her head.

"Great," she muttered to herself. "I wonder who had bodily injuries in the betting pool!"

Looking around, she realized all her medical supplies were back at the gate.

"Major, I need to get you and Sergeant Holms both back to Atlantis. I'm going to take you first. You can use me as a crutch but you'll have to hold your ankle up enough to clear the ground. Do you think you can do that?" Jennifer asked.

"Not a problem, Doc," Jordan answered.

Jennifer stood up, taking a minute for the dizziness to pass. She was losing too much blood but couldn't think about that right now. They had to get moving. She helped Major Jordan get to his feet using herself as a crutch; they made their way out of the building.

The path wasn't cleared so it took longer than she'd expected to get back to the gate. Jordan was in a lot of pain but still conscious. She helped him down to the ground, checking his ankle once again. Jennifer felt herself starting to fade but was determined to go back and get Holmes while she still had the strength.

She debated dialing the gate and sending the Major through but felt the urgency to hurry. Digging through her medical supplies, Jen found an inflatable splint she could use on the Sergeant's arm. She stuck the splint in her waistband and shoved some extra gauze in her pocket. Settling Jordan against a log she hurried back hoping Sergeant Holms would be conscious.

It took less than ten minutes to get back to Holmes. Jennifer was starting to get light headed; the pain in her shoulder was beginning to throb unbearably. "Time to suck it up, Keller … you can do this," she told herself.

Jennifer knelt down working on the Sergeant's arm. She got the splint on, taking longer than she wanted. "How am I going to get him out?" she asked herself. She found a long strip of wood that'd come off one of the upper walls and placed it next to Holmes' body. Reaching under his shoulders, she dragged the man onto the wood, securing his arm. It took a while, but she was finally able to drag the Sergeant out of the building using her makeshift sled.

Once outside, Jennifer needed to rest. She plopped down next to Holms, inhaling deeply. Sergeant Holmes began to stir opening his eyes. He moaned softly and asked Doc what happened.

"The top floor collapsed bringing everything down on us including you," Jennifer said.

"Do you think you can walk if I help you?" She asked.

"I think so," the Sergeant stated as he looked over his injuries.

Jennifer helped Holmes to his feet. The Sergeant swooned as he tried to put pressure on his right leg. Jen wedged herself further into the underside of his shoulder and they started toward the gate. Holmes needed more assistance than she'd hoped yet they were making better time than she did with the Major.

Once they got back to the gate, Jennifer helped Sergeant Holms down, setting him next to the Major. She looked over both of her patients checking their injuries once more. Jen stepped back analyzing the situation as she realized she wouldn't be able to get them both through the gate.

She needed help. She looked at her situation and realized she should've called Atlantis and asked for help right away, she wasn't thinking straight. Her brain felt cloudy, thick, she was running on instinct more than logic. In fact, she was surprised she was even standing. The effort it'd taken to bring Holmes back with her had started her shoulder bleeding again along with the gash across her forehead. Jennifer kept wiping her face with her sleeve to keep the blood out of her eyes. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it together.

Doc stepped up to the DHD and dialed Atlantis sending her IDC through.

"Atlantis, we have injuries, I'll need assistance getting the injured back through the gate." Jennifer stated.

"We'll send you assistance right away, Dr. Keller. Will you need a medical team in the gate room?" Major Lorne asked.

"Yes Major, both Major Jordan and Sergeant Holms have multiple injuries," Jennifer answered.

Jennifer shut down the gate and went to check on the men one more time. They both had a decent pulse rate and Major Jordan's breathing had improved. She saw a cluster of rocks a few feet away and set herself down. She sighed wearily, slumping her shoulders, she rested her head on her knees knowing help was on the way.

As she closed her eyes she thought about how distorted time seemed. It felt like it'd taken hours to get the men to the gate, in reality it'd really only taken about 50 minutes. She hoped their help would come soon.

* * *

Major Lorne opened a channel on his comm.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Major Lorne." Evan knew the Colonel was in the gym with Ronon putting on some sparing demonstrations for the new recruits. Ronon had spent some time working out his pent up aggressions on willing volunteers before the demonstrations, they'd quite the crowd packed into the gym.

Ronon and Sheppard heard the call over their radios, each took a step back, "Go ahead, Major." Sheppard acknowledged.

"Sir, SGA-4 is in need of some help getting back through the gate. I will be assisting with Lt. Richards," Lorne stated

"Okay Major … keep me posted. I'll keep the channel open and monitor from here. Sheppard out." Sheppard and Ronon resumed their demonstration while listening to the Major's assist.

Once Lt. Richards arrived, Major Lorne looked up at Chuck and motioned for him to dial the gate. A moment later they were standing in front of the injured members of SGA-4 and planning on how to get them back through the gate.

"Richards, dial the gate and get Major Jordan up on his feet. Get him through the gate, we'll grab Sergeant Holmes and be right behind you." Lorne ordered, walking over to talk to Jennifer.

"Doc, are you ready?" Evan asked but got no answer. "Doc?" he asked again.

Jennifer wasn't responding so Major Lorne squatted down and gently called her name, "Jennifer?"

* * *

Back in the gym, Ronon and Sheppard came to an immediate halt on hearing Lorne call out Jennifer's name. The men had no idea she was on this mission. The Marines in the room knew something was up but since it was a one sided conversation they stopped talking and waited.

* * *

Major Lorne lifted Jennifer's head and gasped, whispering to himself, "Damn, there's so much blood."

* * *

"Crap," Sheppard mumbled. He and Ronon dropped their bantos rods and headed for the doors at a dead run. The new recruits were getting a first hand look at what can go wrong on the simplest of missions. Ronon and Sheppard ran through the halls arriving at the gate room as Lt. Richards and Major Jordan came through the gate.

"What the hell happened?" Sheppard yelled as he saw the men.

* * *

Major Lorne shook Jennifer trying to get her awake. She finally raised her head looking confused.

"Jennifer, can you walk?' Evan asked.

Everything seemed all muddled in her head. She continued to look at Evan with a confused stare.

"Jennifer, I need you to try to stand up. I won't leave you here but you're going to have to walk through on your own. I'll help you," Major Lorne urged her. If he could just get her on her feet and moving he knew they could make it in one trip.

Sternly Lorne urged her, "Jennifer! I need you to get up, NOW."

* * *

Ronon and Sheppard were hearing this all play out over their radios, impatiently pacing the gate room floor.

* * *

"Chuck, be sure you keep this gate open. We're almost through," Lorne exclaimed.

Evan reached down and took Jennifer's arm and pulled her to her feet. He helped her walk over and stand beside Sergeant Holmes.

Lorne helped Sergeant Holmes to his feet, positioning himself under the Sergeant's shoulder. He held on tightly to Jennifer's upper arm and firmly guided her toward the gate. They all went through together.

As they came through the event horizon, Jennifer's legs gave out and she slumped to the floor. Ronon grabbed her before her head hit the tile. The medical staff grabbed Sergeant Holmes, quickly placing him on a gurney.

"I'll call for another gurney," Marie called over to Ronon.

"I've got her," Ronon called back. He lifted her up into his arms and headed toward the infirmary.

Sheppard and Lorne were right behind them. "This should be an interesting de-briefing," Sheppard thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N_**_: Again, thank you so much to Vana1970 for the fantastic beta work!!_

_I appreciate your reviews. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Midway in Season 4

Chapter 6

Ronon carried Jennifer to the infirmary, placing her on a bed. The medical team started working on her immediately. Major Lorne was right … there was a lot of blood. Ronon and Sheppard hung around, away from the action, waiting on reports concerning all three of the injured members.

Shortly, Marie came out, reporting on the injuries.

"Colonel, Ronon … Dr. Keller is doing well. She lost a lot of blood but we're giving her a transfusion now. She has lacerations to her head and shoulder, which will require quite a few stitches. She also has a mild concussion, we're keeping an eye on her. Dr. Cole feels she should be up and complaining by late this evening." Marie smiled.

"Sergeant Holmes also sustained a concussion. His right arm is broken, his right leg is fractured, both should heal nicely. Major Jordan has a broken ankle, which they're casting now. He also suffered a torn spleen. Dr. Cole feels that with bed rest the spleen may heal itself. Dr. Cole will come find you as soon as she gets a break. She'll be able to answer any questions you might have." Marie nodded and turned to leave.

"Thanks for the update, Marie," Sheppard called after her.

"Sounds like it's gonna be a while … you interested in getting a bite to eat?" Sheppard asked Ronon knowing the man rarely turned down a meal.

"Sure, we can come back after," Ronon agreed.

The two men entered the mess hall spotting McKay sitting at a table working on his data pad. They loaded up their trays and walked over to join him.

"Hey Rodney … what ya got there?" Sheppard asked.

"Oh … nothing you'd understand. What happened to Jennifer?" Rodney babbled.

"Good evening to you too," Sheppard shot back sarcastically.

"Yes, yes, it's a lovely evening … so how is she?" Rodney asked impatiently.

"Dr. Cole says she's going to be fine. There're giving her a transfusion and she'll need a lot of stitches," Sheppard informed him.

"Good to hear. Looks like she's maintaining her off world record. Wonder if there was a pool this time?" Rodney asked as he finished up his meal.

"Actually, Jennifer did really well on the mission aside from them all ending up in the infirmary. It could have been much worse. She got them all to the gate and home safely. That's what counts," Sheppard answered impressed with the young CMO.

"Gotta go … let me know if things change," Rodney added as he stood up.

"Hey, we just sat down," Sheppard snapped.

"No time … saving the world and all that," McKay said getting up to head back to his lab.

Ronon and Sheppard finished up their meal talking about the new recruits and Jennifer's mission. They said their good-byes, heading in different directions.

Ronon decided that he could use a shower. Everything had happened so fast this afternoon that he didn't get a chance to clean up after playing with the new recruits. Arriving at his room he palmed his door open. This was the first time he'd been to his room since they returned from their overnight mission. As he crossed the threshold he could faintly smell the Doc's perfume, that distinct flowery smell he liked so much. He walked straight to his bed looking to see if she left him another letter.

Ronon found the letter sitting on his pillow and decided to read it before he showered. He figured she must have left it yesterday. The big man got comfortable in a nearby chair and unfolded the paper.

_Ronon_

_How was your mission? I saw you leave this morning and hoped it would be an easy assignment. Things got a little crazy in the infirmary for a while today. SGA-7 ran into a bit of trouble on their scouting trip and we ended up with a couple of broken bones and lots of stitches. I was grateful that it filled my afternoon hours although I feel a bit guilty for looking at it that way! Everyone will recover completely so that's good. _

_My friend, Lt. Laura Cadman, arrived today on the Daedalus. It's so good to see her and have some girl time. It's taken me longer than I thought to form friendships here on the base so I really look forward to my time with Laura. I can hear my dad saying, "Patience, Little Girl, the best friendships don't happen overnight." I know …it all takes time. _

_Laura showed up with a new batch of chick-flicks, surprising me with a huge box of Whoppers, my absolute favorite indulgence. Major Lorne was able to join us too. So tonight we kicked back and watched 'While You Were Sleeping' and enjoyed a wide variety of junk food. I kept thinking how wonderful it'd be to sleep like that for just a few days. I'm sleeping a lot better but still tend to dream of painted faces and running through the woods. Some of my dreams end with you coming to the rescue so they aren't all bad. _

_I heard that your mission got extended. Trade negotiations … not my favorite either. You'll be happy to know the Daedalus dropped off new recruits so that'll be something for you to look forward to. Just don't send too many of them my way! I started sparing lessons tonight with Teyla. I'm so thankful she didn't have to go with you. I think if I had to wait too long to start these lessons I would've chickened out! My hope is that I don't end up in my own infirmary. I make a lousy patient. _

_I guess I should start thinking about off world travel again. I don't feel ready but I'm sure the question will come up again soon. It wouldn't hurt to have a couple of these excursions go smoothly … that would boost my confidence! Oh well, plenty of time to think about that later._

_I stayed up way too late so I'll say 'Good night',_

_Jennifer _

Ronon sat, reading the letter through again. He was starting to enjoy the letters. He enjoyed hearing about Jennifer's day although the part about not being ready to go off world was a bit troublesome to him. He wondered if her experience today would make things worse. Ronon thought she should go with his team next time she goes through the Gate. They'd be able to take better care of her and maybe boost her confidence. Even so, he felt pretty proud of the job she did today.

Ronon set the letter down and went to shower. Afterwards he decided to write a quick note to the Doc.

Things were finally starting to quiet down in the infirmary. Teyla had been by to check on Jennifer. She sat for a while hoping Jen would wake up. Colonel Sheppard came to see how his people were doing, staying to visit with Teyla. Rodney popped his head in to see if Marie could give him an update. Seeing the rest of the team he pulled up a chair, entering into the conversation. Major Lorne and Laura took chairs next to Rodney when they arrived after their shifts.

Normally Marie would've shooed them all out, but as the infirmary was rather empty she let them continue their vigil waiting for Dr. Keller to wake up. Marie thought it would do Jennifer good to see everyone.

Ronon entered the infirmary and could hear everyone talking in the back corner. He walked on back, joining the gathering.

Jennifer slowly began to stir, opening her eyes. It took a few moments for her head to clear as she looked over all the familiar faces.

"Hey, Doc … how ya feeling?" Sheppard was the first to ask.

Everyone stopped talking and looked to the young doctor for a response.

"Like I got hit by a freight train," Jennifer sighed. "How are Major Jordan and Sergeant Holmes?" Jen asked concerned.

"They've been tended to … resting on the other side of the infirmary." Sheppard informed her.

"You did good, Jennifer," Major Lorne added. "You got the men home safely and kept your head. Good job." Evan beamed.

They spent a while visiting with Jen and each other until they could see her starting to nod off again.

"I think we should move this party to the mess hall and let the Doc get some sleep," Colonel Sheppard suggested.

"Ooh … let's see if we can find some left over cake in the kitchen." Rodney suggested.

Teyla took Rodney's arm smiling, "Come, Rodney, I will help you look."

Laura moved around to the side of Jen's bed. Kissing Jennifer's cheek she whispered "Let me know if you need me to sneak in some Whoppers." Laura squeezed her hand and followed Evan out.

Looking into Jennifer's eyes, Ronon added, "Get some sleep, Doc."

The group quietly moved out of the infirmary talking softly amongst themselves as they headed toward the mess hall. Ronon was entertaining everyone with his exploits with the new recruits this afternoon.

Colonel Sheppard was the last to leave. He gently took Jennifer's hand, again telling her she did a good job. He then moved over and spent a few minutes with Major Jordan and Sergeant Holmes. The men had spent the evening drifting in and out of sleep but managed to spend a few minutes with their Commander.

John nodded his good night to Marie as he headed toward the door.

The mess hall was empty when the group arrived. There were a few stragglers that showed up occasionally to grab a cup of coffee and a snack. They'd all gathered around a table toward the back of the room, continuing their banter. Rodney and Teyla found some pudding and Jell-o in the kitchen for everyone. It was a rare moment for the group to be able to sit and relax together.

Later, as the gathering broke up heading off in different directions, Ronon decided to check once more on Jennifer. He slipped into the infirmary, quietly checking to see if the Doc was asleep. The lights had been dimmed for the night making everything seem very peaceful.

Ronon found Jennifer asleep. Deciding to stay for a just few minutes, he lowered himself into one of the chairs, reflecting on his day. He thought back to Lorne's assist on M6G-576.

Ronon had been wearing his radio, listening to Lorne as he tried to rouse the Doc. All the MDs on Atlantis were referred to as Doc so Ronon didn't think a thing of the exchange. But when Loren called out Jennifer's name it really rattled him.

He remembered how he and Sheppard dropped everything and raced to the gate room. It'd felt as though it was one of his own team. Seeing Jen come through the Gate all battered and bleeding stirred possessive feelings of concern for the Doc. The revelation surprised him.

Ronon looked over at the young healer sleeping beside his chair. He understood that she was slowly being drawn into their inner circle, he approved completely.

The quiet protector slowly stood up, leaning over Jen's bed he gently slipped a folded up letter beneath her hand. Ronon quietly slipped out of the infirmary, heading toward his room. He needed to get some much needed sleep in the few hours that remained of the night.

Jennifer awoke in the early hours of the morning, asking the duty nurse for some pain medication. She had a killer headache. Feeling something scratchy, she looked down and saw the paper under her hand. Picking it up she realized it was a folded up letter and slowly smiled to herself. Ronon must have returned after everyone left, she thought to herself. She slipped the letter under the edge of the blanket deciding to read it as soon as the nurse returned with her meds.

_Doc_

_Sorry about your mission. You did a good job. Don't let it scare you off. Your next time through the gate needs to be with us. I don't want you taking any more chances. There's no such thing as an easy mission._

_Glad to hear you and Cadman are friends. She's a good Marine. Don't think I've seen that movie. What's a chick flick? Maybe me and Sheppard should borrow it sometime. What's a Whopper? _

_Worked out with some of the new recruits today. This batch seems weak. We'll need to spend more time training them. Teyla says your first lesson was good. Don't get discouraged if it takes time. You'll get it. _

_Trade negotiations were boring. Sheppard did most of the talking. I was stuck with McKay and had to hear him complain the whole time. I took it out on the new Marines when we got back. Works better than meditation. Kept them out of the infirmary – this time._

_Get some rest. I'll check on you later._

_Ronon _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It felt good to be out of the infirmary, Jennifer thought to herself. It'd be much easier to finish recuperating in her own room. She went back over the last couple of days in her mind. Seeing everyone gathered around her bed when she woke up warmed her heart. The team treated her like she finally belonged somewhere, which was a new sensation for her especially here in Atlantis.

Jen felt restless, a little walk wouldn't hurt, she thought. On the way she'd leave a thank you card for Ronon knowing he'd be away from his room all day training Marines.

She entered Ronon's room, grabbing a card and pen from his desk, she quickly jotted down a thank you, leaving it on Ronon's pillow. It wasn't everyday a girl got swept off her feet and carried away by a handsome hero. She was very thankful she hadn't been conscience at the time or she'd have been embarrassed by all the attention. Still, a thank you was in order.

Teyla called Jennifer on the radio late in the morning asking if she felt up to having lunch together in the mess hall. She'd agreed looking forward to spending more time with the Athosian. Getting out of her room was an extra delight.

Jennifer walked into the mess hall spotting Teyla already sitting at a table. She waved before grabbing a light lunch and joining her.

"Jennifer, I am so pleased you are able to join me," Teyla smiled as Jennifer sat down.

"Thanks for the invite. I'm not good with so much down time," Jennifer answered with a grateful nod.

The women chatted about the mission and made plans for more sparring lessons. A while later Ronon and Sheppard entered the mess hall, filling their trays.

"Good afternoon, ladies, may we join you?" Sheppard asked as they sat down not needing an invitation. "Dr. Keller, it's good to see you out of the infirmary already," he added.

Ronon sat down next to Jennifer and quietly inquired, "Doc, you suppose to be up already?"

"I'm taking it easy. This will be my total entertainment for the day," Jennifer answered feeling her cheeks start to blush.

Rodney pulled out a chair and sat at the table just as Major Lorne took a seat on the opposite side.

"Hey Jen … why aren't you in bed?" Evan asked sternly trying to hide a smile.

"Are you supposed to be walking around already?" Rodney added.

"I'm fine … I'm sure I'll sleep all afternoon," Jennifer frowned.

The banter continued around the table with questions about training sessions. Who had the biggest workload evoking the largest debates. Spending time with everyone was the best medicine Jennifer could've prescribed for herself. All too soon the group began to drift back to their assigned duties. Major Lorne walked Jennifer back to her room making her promise to take it easy the rest of the day.

Ronon stopped by his quarters on his way back to the gym. He immediately saw the card on his pillow and frowned knowing that Jennifer had dropped it off this morning. He felt she was doing too much, too soon. He picked up the card, replacing his frown with a grin.

_Thanks for the "lift"!_

Ronon couldn't help but chuckle. She was starting to bring out the softer side of the big Satedan. He thought maybe he'd check on her later.

Jennifer spent the afternoon reading until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She took a long restful nap without any dreams for a change. Waking up to a dark room, Jen reached over switching on the lamp beside her bed. She saw the card immediately.

'Always'

Jennifer knew she had a silly grin on her face but it didn't matter. She was alone in her room so no one could see her as she laughed out loud. Ronon had been in her room without her even knowing. She needed to work on her awareness skills … or lack of!

Evan dropped by after dinner bringing her a tray of food. He stayed and visited while she ate just to be sure she did eat. He talked to her some about the mission emphasizing again what a good job she'd done.

Jennifer went into more detail about what'd happened. It felt good to share it with someone. Evan stood giving Jen a kiss on the cheek as he said good night. He headed off to join Ronon and Sheppard in the gym for night training sessions.

After saying goodnight to Evan, Jennifer spent some time catching up on paperwork but soon grew bored. She picked up some paper and began to write Ronon a letter. With him working in the gym all night she'd even be able to deliver it before he got back to his room.

Once her letter was delivered, Jennifer returned to her room and snuggled in her chair. She wrapped herself in her blanket and watched 'While You Were Sleeping' again. As Jen drifted off to sleep she thought about her check-up with Dr. Cole in the morning. She would push her for an early release; she needed to get back to work.

After finishing up the training session, Ronon and Sheppard walked to the mess hall for a late snack. Ronon was always hungry after workouts. Sheppard agreed with Ronon, this batch of Marines needed a lot of training before they were ready for the field. He couldn't imagine putting someone like Dr. Keller in their care and not worrying. Actually, at this time he couldn't imagine putting the Doc with anyone and not worrying.

It was late as they put their trays away and headed toward their respective quarters. Ronon walked toward his room, changing his mind he decided to check on Jennifer first. He'd quietly let himself into her room knowing that she should be asleep. As he came into the living area he could see her curled up in her chair fast asleep – her movie just finishing.

Ronon smiled to himself as he reached down and picked her up. He carried her over to her bed and tucked her in for the night. After turning off the movie he quietly let himself out. It'd felt nice having someone to take care of and he hoped she didn't mind.

Ronon walked into his room and knew immediately there was a letter waiting. He quickly showered then got comfortable on his bed and began to read.

_Ronon_

_Thanks for the save in the Gate Room. Actually, it was rather embarrassing … I've made more gracious entrances in my life. I'm sorry if we scared you … it's surprising how fast things can fall apart. Why does something always seem to go wrong when I go off world? Is it just me or does everyone have the same track record as I do? It seemed like such an easy mission until the very end. I'm very thankful that everyone will recover completely but it would've been nice if we'd discovered something useful. This mission wasn't the best for boosting confidence although it did feel good to go off world. I'm not ready to do it again this week but I'm not as scared as I was after New Athos._

_I guess I won't be continuing my lessons with Teyla this week. I was starting to get excited about them too. Dr. Cole thinks I should take it easy for a week and then I can start back on my old routine. Laura left today. Wish I'd had more time to visit with her. Visiting from my hospital bed isn't the same as watching a movie and eating popcorn together. _

_It was hard being in my own infirmary even if it was only for two days. I kept trying to be in the middle of all that was going on. I found myself straining to hear what injuries were being worked on and who was being admitted. I think I'd have gone crazy if all of you hadn't dropped by. Even listening to Rodney complain about his fellow scientists was entertaining._

_We gained some new staff from the Daedalus this time around. A couple of them didn't realize that I was their boss. I got to overhear a lot of snide jokes at my expense. It seems people like to put you into certain categories before they even get to know you. I heard a lot of blonde jokes, nothing I haven't heard before … and most of them I can't repeat!_

_the lights are on but nobody's home …_

_how many blondes does it take to screw in a light bulb … _

_not the sharpest knife in the drawer…_

_You get the idea. Marie usually has my back but when it comes to smack talk from the new staff, she likes to wait and see their reaction when they realize the connection between their jokes and their new boss. I guess I look younger than what everyone expects for a CMO but it gets old after a while. I feel like I always have to prove myself. _

_Have you found any of the new Marines to be "team" material? I know Colonel Sheppard has pretty high standards they need to meet before there're placed on a team. Most of them seemed rather cocky when they came through the infirmary for their new arrival checkups. Maybe a few training sessions will knock that attitude down a notch or two. _

_Keep on your toes this week. I won't be in the infirmary to patch you up and you know how my staff scatters when you come through the door!_

_Sweet dreams,_

_Jennifer_

Dr. Cole let Jennifer come back to work a few days early so long as she agreed to work in her office and leave the patient care to the rest of the staff. For once, Dr. Keller was excited about paperwork. She decided to work the evening hours when the infirmary was quieter with less traffic.

Sheppard and Ronon decided to demonstrate some sparing moves to the new Marines after dinner. Ronon zigged when he should have zagged and Sheppard clipped him good above the eye. Upon closer inspection, John informed him that he was going to need stitches. They dismissed the class early as John escorted Ronon to the clinic.

"That won't work tonight," Ronon grumbled as Sheppard lead him out of the gym. "Doc isn't back yet," complained Ronon

"Well, big guy, you're just gonna have to let someone else fix you up," John smirked knowing that Ronon didn't like being treated by strangers.

"Not gonna happen," Ronon complained. "I don't want them touching me, their hands shake," he growled

"Hey, maybe one of those pretty new doctors will tend to you," Sheppard laughed trying to lighten his mood.

Ronon and Colonel Sheppard entered the infirmary and found an empty bed. Ronon sat on the edge waiting for some brave sole to step up. Sheppard could see the new doctors snickering in the back corner of the room, he wondered which one would think she was woman enough to tend to Ronon's wound.

Marie surveyed the situation. Thinking it was time for retribution, she headed over to the two young recruits and told them to go take care of Mr. Dex. The women were so thankful and eager to spend some time with the hunky warrior, Colonel Sheppard was rather dreamy himself. Both men were single, this was perfect!

Marie nodded at Colonel Sheppard and they both shared a quick grin. Sheppard thought to himself, "This is gonna be fun."

The first doctor, Sandra, gave Ronon a little wink, saying she was here to help. She reached up and tried to move his hair out of the way to get a better look at the cut.

Ronon reached out smacking her hand away growling, "Don't touch me."

"Mr. Dex, I'm here to help you so please just sit still," Sandra said with her sweetest smile.

"Go away, I don't want your help," Ronon growled a little louder.

Sandra looked to Sheppard who just raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry… he's not good with strangers," Sheppard explained. "He's used to Doc stitching him up."

"Mr. Dex, you need some stitches and I'm the one you're stuck with tonight," Sandra firmly stated growing tired of his childish attitude.

Ronon simply glared at her before snarling his displeasure once more.

"Colonel, don't you have any control over your men?" Sandra demanded.

Ronon jumped off the bed and all hell broke loose in the room.

Sandra and Ronon began yelling at each other while the other doctor inched further and further away from the action. Sheppard was having a hard time not laughing especially when he made eye contact with Marie. Sandra was a little too brave for her own good. She shouldn't make enemies her first week on the base. Especially when she didn't know who all the players were yet.

At the sound of all the commotion, Jennifer came flying out of her office. She stepped in front of Sandra and placed her hand firmly on Ronon's chest to keep him in place.

"What is going on out here?" Jennifer demanded.

Sandra wasn't sure who this was breaking up the fight but she didn't appreciate her interfering. She could handle herself and didn't need the help from some strange woman. In fact, this looked like the woman she and her friend were making fun of the other day… the "blonde" who was in the infirmary. "What's she doing here," Sandra wondered to herself.

"This is none of your business," Sandra told Jennifer with an air of authority. "I'm tending to Mr. Dex and he's being a bit obstinate," she added glaring at him and Colonel Sheppard. She realized that this was not the way to get a date with either man but she was angry now and couldn't stop herself.

"Ronon, are you terrorizing my staff again?" Jennifer asked still holding her hand on his chest.

"Your staff … ? "Sandra began to turn red as she realized her blunder. She was toast.

"I don't want her touching me, Doc," Ronon growled.

"Sit down and I'll take care of your cut myself," Jennifer directed.

Colonel Sheppard was trying his hardest not to laugh but wasn't very successful.

"What are you, twelve?" Jennifer quietly snapped at Sheppard.

"Colonel, could you wait outside please," Dr. Keller asked.

Doctor, I'll deal with you later. Go find something else to do," Jennifer ordered Sandra as she took control of her infirmary.

Jennifer turned back to Ronon, realizing that she still had her hand on his chest she began to blush. Ronon realized that he'd put her in an awkward position. He wondered if these were the two women Doc had mentioned in her letter.

"Sorry, Doc," Ronon quietly offered.

"Why don't you lie down and I'll get my tray," Jennifer ordered. "It should only take 4 or 5 stitches," Jennifer tried to sound stern but it was hard to keep from smiling over the whole situation.

When Dr. Keller finished, Ronon sat up moving to the edge of the bed. Jennifer pushed herself up on the bed and sat next to him, their feet dangling over the side.

"I didn't think you'd be back to work this soon. You feeling okay?" Ronon asked her as they sat swinging their legs.

"Yeah, I'm feeling well enough. I'm only supposed to be doing paperwork," Jennifer explained. "I'll make an exception for you though," Jennifer told him as she gave him a sideways glance and smirked.

"So … are those your new doctors?" Ronon nodded toward Sandra and her friend.

"Yep … I'd love to be a fly on the wall over there right now!" Jennifer chuckled.

"Huh … ?" Ronon looked confused.

"What I mean is, I'd love to hear what they're saying right now," Jennifer explained.

"Forget them … not worth your time," Ronon said finishing the discussion.

"Are you done here? Want to go get something to eat?" Ronon asked as he stood up.

"Sure, just let me close my office up for the night," Jennifer said as she slid off the bed. "Should we ask Sandra and her friend to join us," Jennifer asked laughing.

Ronon just rolled his eyes and growled.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N_**_: I appreciate your reviews. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Midway in Season 4

Chapter 8

Colonel Carter called Dr. Keller asking her to join the briefing with SGA-1 at 0900 hours. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter was the Atlantis Expedition leader and well liked by almost everyone on the base. Jennifer respected the woman very much and enjoyed her company whenever they'd free time together.

Colonel Sheppard had planned a trip to M5H-322 later that morning and wanted to include Jennifer on the mission. It'll be good to get her back into the off world routine plus they could use her help with this mission.

Sheppard briefed the team and Carter on what was planned. They were going to visit a village, which was in need of supplies having been ravaged by an extremely hard winter. They planned to put together a list of basics that would help them get by until they'd be able to harvest their crops. SGA-2, Major Lorne's team would return with the supplies. Sheppard thought it would be good to take Doc along to check on the general health of the villagers at the same time. She'd send any medical supplies needed back with Major Lorne.

Colonel Carter gave the mission her approval. After agreeing to meet in the gate room at 1100 hours they adjourned. Ronon volunteered to swing by the infirmary and help Jennifer with her supply bags.

Jennifer returned to the infirmary, putting together the supplies she would need. She also had time to finish up some needed paperwork before Ronon arrived.

"Hey Doc, you ready?" Ronon asked picking up her bags.

"Yes …maybe a little nervous," Jennifer answered sighing.

"Don't worry, this'll be an easy one. We'll be home for dinner," Ronon assured her.

Jennifer and Ronon joined Sheppard and Teyla in the gate room. They discussed the mission while waiting for Rodney to show up.

"Hey Teyla, how are you today?" Jennifer greeted her friend.

"Good morning, Jennifer. I am pleased you will be joining us today," Teyla smiled.

"Hey … does anyone have a pool going on today's mission?" Rodney asked as he joined the rest of the team.

"No need for one this time … I'm sure this will be an easy mission," Sheppard said smiling at Jennifer.

"Okay Chuck, dial it up," Sheppard called up to the gate tech.

"Have a good mission everyone," Colonel Carter called down to the group as they headed toward the event horizon.

They walked through the gate into a beautiful meadow. Sheppard and Rodney took the lead with the girls in the middle. Ronon had their six as they took the path toward the village. It was a beautiful day; Jennifer was actually starting to be thankful to be off world. She felt safer with SGA-1 than the other teams, with the exception of Major Lorne's group. Jennifer and Evan had such a tight bond; she placed her trust in him completely despite having their fair share of "mishaps" on missions. Still, she thought if she had to be on a mission that went bad at least let it be with someone she trusted.

Jennifer looked around thinking this would be the perfect setting for a picnic. The meadow was filled with flowers, looking so inviting. They had a lunch packed in one of Jennifer's bags so if they finished their survey in a timely fashion, maybe they could turn their lunch into a picnic on the way back to the gate.

It was a short walk to the village, looking around it was evident that the people had endured some hard times. Rodney made notes on his data pad as Sheppard talked to the villagers. Dr. Keller asked about their general health adding medical needs to her own data pad.

They spent about two hours in the village talking with the leaders and encouraging the people. Saying their good-byes, Sheppard promised supplies and medications would be delivered later in the week. The team decided to head back toward the gate and eat somewhere along the way.

"How about we make a picnic out of our lunch and eat in the meadow?" Jennifer suggested hoping everyone would like the idea.

"That sounds wonderful, Jennifer," Teyla smiled, delighted with the idea.

"As long as we don't take too long," Rodney added, checking his watch.

"Why … you got a hot date tonight?" Sheppard teased.

"As a matter of fact, I do have plans for this evening," Rodney answered proudly.

The women exchanged a knowing look while Sheppard and Ronon rolled their eyes.

"You and Radek gonna watch a movie together?" Ronon snickered bringing chuckles from everyone.

"Oh ha ha. Actually, I have a date with one of the new geologists," Rodney stated rather smugly. "A very pretty geologist I might add."

"Good for you, McKay. I'm sure we'll have you home in plenty of time," Sheppard assured.

The team arrived back at the meadow. Finding a level spot they began to unpack the food. They relaxed enjoying their time together under the sun surrounded by flowers. Jennifer talked of picnics back home playing baseball or tossing a Frisbee.

"What's a Frisbee?" Ronon asked confused.

"Well, it's a round plastic disk like thing that you play catch with," Jennifer explained.

"Sometimes you play it with your dog," Sheppard added confusing Ronon further.

"It's a piece of plastic that you throw to your dog … and he throw's it back?" Ronon asked raising his eyebrows.

"Pretty much," Sheppard answered with a smirk.

"Your …..,"Ronon started to say something but was cut off.

Rodney, Jennifer and Sheppard shouted in unison at Ronon, "We know … our planet's weird!"

The group enjoyed the banter as they finished their lunch. Teyla and Jennifer took a short walk while Sheppard took advantage of the situation taking a nap. They spent another hour relaxing before the Colonel brought the picnic to a close.

"Okay people, it's time to pack it up and head for home before we're late," Sheppard called out. "We don't want Major Lorne having to come for us," he looked over at Jennifer and grinned.

"Hope none of you bet against me today … I'd hate to see you lose your hard earned money," Dr. Keller said smiling at having an uneventful mission … finally!

Everyone grabbed the leftover food and packed it away again. Grabbing their packs they began to move out.

"Ooh … I ought to pick some flowers for my date tonight," McKay exclaimed as he put his pack down.

"That is a lovely idea," Teyla agreed.

"We'll help you," Jennifer offered for both of the women.

Colonel Sheppard and Ronon picked up the extra packs and slowly headed for the gate. They made it back to the path, continuing down toward the DHD.

Jennifer, Teyla and Rodney walked over to a beautiful bunch of multicolored flowers; they began to pick enough to make a nice bouquet. The threesome was so intent on gathering the perfect colors for the arrangement that they failed to notice a mist emanating from the broken stems of the flowers.

Sheppard and Ronon watched the merry group from a distance. Suddenly the scene became very Wizard of Oz-ish. One by one, Teyla, Rodney and Jennifer collapsed, sliding to the ground.

"Crap," Sheppard exclaimed hurrying back down the path.

Ronon started to charge back out into the field when Sheppard stopped him.

"Wait, we need a plan," Sheppard shouted after Ronon. "They must've touched something poisonous," John added.

"We can't leave them there, I'm going after them," Ronon told Sheppard. "I won't touch anything."

"I'm right behind you. Hope we don't need a plan B," Sheppard said as he quickly followed Ronon to the unconscious team members.

Ronon reached Rodney first; he squatted down to check for a pulse. Rodney's pulse was strong and he just looked like he was sleeping. McKay was still holding the flowers putting Ronon right in the line of fire for the sleeping potion. Before Sheppard could reach the group Ronon keeled over beside Rodney.

"Whoa …," Sheppard said to himself as he came to a complete stop. "Time for plan B."

Sheppard decided that it wasn't a touching thing since Ronon had been careful not to touch anything but McKay. Maybe it's something they inhaled.

The Colonel ran back to Jennifer's medical supplies looking for a facemask. He found one in an outside pocket and hurried back stopping just before he reached the meadow.

"If this doesn't work at least Major Lorne will be able to find us right away," Sheppard said to no one.

He took a deep breath, put on the mask and ran to the Doc first. He grabbed her and hustled back to the path gently lying her down. Sheppard repeated the process with Teyla. At this point the Colonel figured it had to be something to do with the flowers.

John took another deep breath, donned his mask once more and raced to Ronon. He grabbed Ronon under the armpits and groaned as he lifted the behemoth more or less to his feet. Damn it Chewy he thought, how much can one man weigh? Sheppard started to lean down so he could pick Ronon up using his shoulder for extra leverage. Grunting and sweating Sheppard struggled to carry Ronon toward Teyla and Jennifer. He repeated this process with Rodney once he'd removed the flowers from McKay's hand.

Now he had all his team members back on the path away from the flowers he wondered what to do next. He decided to give them 20 minutes to come around before radioing for Major Lorne to come pick them up in a jumper.

Slowly Jennifer and Teyla started to come around. They both looked like they'd just been awakened from a deep sleep.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm guessing the flowers emitted some kind of sleeping spell," Sheppard answered shrugging.

Ronon and Rodney slowly woke up about five minutes later. They all rested a few more minutes before Sheppard started moving them all toward the gate.

"I don't see why we have to tell all of Atlantis about our little 'There's No Place Like Home' adventure for the time being. I think we can keep that to ourselves for now. No use adding to the Doc's reputation," Sheppard instructed the group.

"Wait a minute … Rodney was the one who wanted flowers. He would've picked them even if I'd stayed home," Jennifer complained pointing at McKay. "I think that makes this a SGA-1 blunder!" Jen said defending herself

"Doesn't matter," Sheppard answered. "As soon as you stepped through the gate it became a Dr. Keller mission … sorry Doc," Sheppard announced.

Jennifer kept walking mumbling to herself about men, betting pools and dumb luck as she neared the gate. "Now all we need is a lion and a tin man to make this day complete," Jennifer grumbled to herself as they crossed the event horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dr. Keller was beginning to feel good about her life. She loved living on Atlantis above all else, plus now she was beginning to make friends and it felt good. Her sparring lessons were giving her confidence; she was even starting to look forward to off world missions. She felt like she was contributing more to the Expedition than ever before and she couldn't image things getting any better.

Dr. Cole and Dr. Keller spent the day giving physicals to the new recruits. This group seemed overly confident but a few weeks in the Pegasus Galaxy should change that. Jennifer had already turned down several dinner invitations and it was just barely noon.

In the midst of the chaos, SGA-1 entered the infirmary for their post mission physicals having just come from M8R-612. Rodney and Ronon looked like they might need some minor medical attention. Ronon immediately went and sat on a bed waiting for Dr. Keller to come look at the cut on his arm.

"Good afternoon, Marie," Colonel Sheppard smiled as he greeted Dr. Keller's number one assistant. "You're mighty busy today … I see you have some new staff observing."

"Yes, Dr. Keller is much happier with this new group. We'll get to you as soon as possible, Colonel," Marie directed as she looked around for an available doctor.

"How about we break in your new doctors on my injured men?" Sheppard asked trying to look innocent.

"Colonel, I think Dr. Keller would like to keep her new doctors but I can have one of them work on Dr. McKay," Marie offered.

"Where's the fun in that …? Come on, Marie, it was a boring mission," Sheppard pleaded giving Marie a small grin.

"Okay, since Dr. Keller is tied up right now I'll send one of the new doctors over," She agreed. "Actually, I don't have a choice since all our regular staff are hiding!" She added a bit miffed at their childish behavior when it came to Mr. Dex.

"This never gets old," Sheppard chuckled to himself as he went over to sit with Ronon.

Marie grabbed the two doctors who were observing procedures. She enlisted their services to deal with the returning team while the rest of the staff continued giving physicals to the new recruits. Marie directed Dr. Barns over to deal with Dr. McKay thinking to herself that she would rather help Mr. Dex over Dr. McKay any day.

"Dr. Barns, if you would like to treat Dr. McKay including his post mission physical I'm sure Dr. Keller would appreciate it," Marie instructed giving the doctor an opportunity to jump in.

"Dr. Johnson, I'm sure we could use your help too. Mr. Dex needs to be stitched up and requires a post mission physical. I should point out that Mr. Dex can be temperamental. If you would feel more comfortable treating one of the other team members it's completely understandable," Marie explained knowing the doctor's ego would insist on treating Ronon.

Dr. Johnson approached the Satedan and the Colonel, introducing himself to both men. Ronon wanted nothing to do with the new doctor expressing his dislike with his customary "Don't touch me!" The volume in the room increased several decibels.

Jennifer heard the commotion out in the main area of the infirmary and knew immediately that Colonel Sheppard's team must be back. She excused herself from the new scientist she was examining and headed that way. As she passed by Dr. Cole she nodded toward the noise and asked if she would come give Teyla her physical.

The doctors walked into the all too familiar scene and paused a moment to assess the situation. "Oh my goodness… must we go through this every month!" Jennifer mumbled to herself.

"Dr. Cole would you please take Teyla to the far bed and complete her post mission checkup. Let's get her cleared and out of here," Jennifer instructed.

"Ronon, do you mind waiting a few minutes while I take care of Colonel Sheppard starting with a scolding?" Jennifer asked frowning at Sheppard.

"No problem, Doc. Got nowhere to be," Ronon answered looking forward to hearing the exchange between the Doc and his commanding officer.

"Dr. Johnson, I'll have you observe with Colonel Sheppard so you'll understand what a post mission physical consists of," Dr. Keller told the new doctor.

"Colonel, didn't we pretty much have this same situation a few weeks ago with my new doctors?" Dr. Keller asked doing her best to sound stern?

"Come on, Doc, I like to look at this as a training sessions for new medical recruits," Sheppard answered.

"I like them broke in, not scared away especially when the Daedalus is still docked! You have to stop using my infirmary as your personal entertainment center," She admonished trying to look stern with her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am," Sheppard replied looking sideways at Ronon who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Jennifer worked on Sheppard finishing his physical in short order. She then turned to Ronon and excused Dr. Johnson after thanking him for his assistance.

"Hey Ronon, sorry about all this," Jennifer apologized knowing that Sheppard was having a little fun at Ronon's expense … not that it bothered Ronon much.

"Not a problem. I don't mind waiting for you," Ronon answered.

After Jennifer stitched up Ronon's cut and finished his physical, he sat up on the edge of the bed as he usually did. Jennifer situated herself on the bed next to him and took a few minutes to visit. This was quickly becoming a pleasant part of their routine with each other. Ronon told her about their mission and she shared about her busy day with all the new personnel.

"Hey big guy … you ready to grab some lunch before we de-brief?" Sheppard asked Ronon on his way to the mess hall.

"Sure. Doc, you want to join us?" Ronon offered as he stood up.

"Thanks but I can't today. Leave me some chocolate cake if they have any today," She added smiling as she shooed them out.

After lunch Ronon took the extra piece of chocolate cake and dropped it off in Jennifer's quarters. He knew it'd tickle Doc when she walked in and saw it.

The debriefing had been moved to early evening so Sheppard and Ronon went to the gym to kill a little time. Afterwards, Ronon returned to his quarters to clean up. As he crossed the room he saw the letter from Jennifer and sat down to read it.

_Ronon_

_This was such a good day … picture me with a big smile and that's the kind of day I'm having! I love my new doctors and I even landed a couple of good nurses with the last group who arrived yesterday. I'm so happy to ship off Sandra and her friend – they were awful to my whole staff. They never forgave me for the embarrassment they suffered the night you cut your head. I think it's really sad if you can't laugh at yourself especially if you caused the blunder. Hell, I'm always laughing at myself and I usually have a lot of company._

_I'm doing better with my sparring lessons. I'm beginning to figure it out in my head – I just need to translate it to my feet! I even feel like I'm making a friend or two. Now, if I just had a new box of Whoppers life would be grand. _

_I found an out of the way balcony on one of my jogs the other night that has a spectacular view. It just seemed so peaceful and glorious all at the same time. If I had the power I'd plant a flag and claim it as my own. Guess I'll just have to settle for using it as my "alone time" spot and hope it remains hidden._

_I got a letter from my dad today off the Daedalus. Laura was able to deliver it, giving me a double treat. She's working the night shift so I won't see much of her till tomorrow. My dad is doing well and seems to have a "special" friend he's spending a lot of time with. I'm really happy for him. At least one Keller is dating. I love it when the Daedalus is in town but that also means I have to put up with a surge of testosterone too. The Marines usually seem to take my refusal of their affections with a grain of salt. Must be the big egos. But the scientists display a bit more reluctant at giving up too quickly. I plan on keeping very busy for a while._

_Well, it's time for my nightly sparring lesson. Be safe._

_Jennifer_

Jennifer and Teyla finished their training session and sat on the mats cooling down. It'd been a good session and Jennifer was beginning to think she might actually be able to learn a few moves if given enough time. Teyla was a very patient teacher.

There were several personnel in the gym – mostly curious new recruits checking out the City. Some were using the weight room while others were just hanging out. Two of the new Marines were sitting up high on the bleachers watching Jennifer and Teyla's training session.

Teyla stood and gave Jen a hand up. They both grabbed a bottle of water, moving over to the bottom row of the bleaches they sat down.

"Jennifer, you are improving very nicely. I am pleased with your progress." Teyla encouraged.

"Thanks, Teyla, I'm starting to feel a little bit better about the moves. I'm encouraged enough to stick with it, although I'm praying I don't ever have to put it into action." Jennifer softly laughed.

"You will do well if tested. Do not doubt yourself." Teyla was satisfied that Jennifer was learning and improving with each lesson.

"I think I will leave and take a shower before I meet Ronon and John for dinner. They should be out of their meeting soon." Teyla said as she gathered her things.

"Have a nice dinner, Teyla." Jennifer called after her.

"Have a good evening, Jennifer." Teyla replied.

Jennifer sat on the bench and leaned back against the seat behind her as she finished off her water. She thought about how much she was enjoying her lessons and her time spent with Teyla. It felt good to have new friends.

As she sat relaxing, Jen felt the two recruits start walking down from their perch at the top of the bleachers. Jennifer tensed and sat up straight as the two men sat down on either side of her. She wasn't used to such bold behavior here in Atlantis.

"Good evening, little lady," the shorter man grinned and winked at her.

"You must be some of the new recruits," Jennifer stated warily. "Welcome to Atlantis."

"That's mighty friendly of you, my name is Adam and this is my friend Josh." Adam was sitting way too close for comfort.

"So, Jennifer, do you mind if I call you Jennifer?" Adam grinned. "I heard your friend say your name and by the way, is your friend coming back?" Adam hoped.

"We were watching your moves and I figure your aren't part of the military contingent. So are you here with the support staff – maybe you can sneak us some of the good desserts from the kitchen later." Josh smiled.

Jennifer slowly stood up turning to address the men, "Slow down boys, you just got here. You'll have plenty of time to hit on the women once you get a lay of the land. Wouldn't want you to look foolish your first night in the City." Jennifer chastened with a smile.

With that she turned, walking to the far wall to collect her exercise gear. Jennifer had her back to the men so she didn't see the slow simmer that began to consume Adam as he watched her walk away. Both men were used to having their way with the women and didn't see why it should be any different on Atlantis. Jennifer squatted down putting her things back in her gym bag and prepared to leave. As she turned around she came within inches of Adam – he was definitely invading her personal space. Josh stood a little too close to her on the other side.

"Now I hope we didn't offend you – we were just being friendly," Adam smiled. "Can you cut us a little slack – it's been a long time since we've seen such a pretty face."

Jennifer was feeling very uncomfortable and starting to get a little worried until she saw the gym doors quietly open. There stood Ronon and Sheppard sizing up the situation. Jennifer relaxed and let the recruits bury themselves even further.

"So what say the three of us go find your friend and check out some of those isolated balconies together?" Adam grinned.

Sheppard didn't like what he saw as he entered the gym, "Is everything okay in here?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes as Adam continued to look at her as he answered over his shoulder, "We have it all covered. Our little tour guide was just about to show us around, weren't you, Jennifer." Adam said a little too sternly.

Sheppard scowled at their insubordination. Ronon was getting hot as he asked, "You okay, Doc?"

"I am now. As always, your timing is perfect." Jennifer replied. She picked up her bag and placed her hand firmly on Adam's chest and began to push him out of the way. Neither recruit was used to being dismissed by a woman. Adam reached up and grabbed her wrist viciously causing Jennifer to cry out. Under her breath Josh could hear Jen mutter, "You are so dead."

Ronon was across the room and at Jennifer's side before Adam knew what was happening. With one quick punch he knocked Josh to the floor. Next, he grabbed Adam's hand causing the man to wince as he shoved Adam away from Jennifer. Adam regained his balance just as Ronon landed a punch that sent him sprawling to the floor.

Sheppard threw himself into the mêlée hoping to break up the beating he knew the men were about to receive from Ronon.

"Stand down!" Sheppard growled as he locked eyes with Ronon and Adam. The two men were glaring at each other but Sheppard knew they'd heard his orders. He waited for them to end their stand off and continued to ease the tension, "Okay now, you must be some of the new recruits. Why don't we all get acquainted? I'm Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and this is Ronon Dex. And you are …?" Sheppard waited for them to make the connection.

Adam and Josh tried to grasp what had just happened, a look of dread passing between them. How stupid could they be … and on their first night on base. Stupid!

Adam came to attention, "Sir, Lt. Adam James."

Josh followed, "Lt. Joshua Strum, Sir"

"Sir, we meant no disrespect," Adam added.

"Well now boys, I think we've had enough excitement for your first night on base. I recommend you call it a night and settle into your quarters." Sheppard suggested. As he looked at Ronon, Sheppard added, "I think in the future it would be wise to lavish your affections on someone other than our CMO. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Adam and Josh stated at the same time. "Permission to leave, sir," Adam asked.

"Permission granted, Lieutenants. I suggest you get some rest, your training starts tomorrow. If I'm not mistaken, your instructor will be Ronon." The men blanched as they turned to head for the door. Sheppard struggled to keep from smirking.

"Well, that was fun," Sheppard smiled sarcastically. "I don't think they'll be giving you any more trouble, Doc." Sheppard looked around and asked, "Wasn't Teyla suppose to be with you tonight? We came by to pick her up for dinner."

"She left me with the Hardy Boys and went to take a quick shower." Jennifer informed him.

Ronon looked at Jennifer and asked, "You want to get some dinner with us?"

"Sure." Jennifer replied. "If you boys are good maybe I'll get you a little something special from the kitchen."

"Huh?" Ronon asked, confused.

"Never mind." Jennifer said as she smiled to herself.

Jennifer Keller from Chippewa Falls was beginning to enjoy her new friends in Atlantis.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Laura rang Jennifer's door early. They'd arranged to meet for breakfast before Laura started her shift on the Daedalus. As the two friends walked to the mess hall they decided it'd be fun to watch a movie later after dinner. They loaded up their trays and found an empty table.

Just as they were starting their breakfasts they were joined by Major Lorne, "Good Morning Ladies."

"You're both up awfully early," Evan said with a questioning look.

"I'm on duty in about 45 minutes so we're planning our evening," Laura answered.

"So what're your plans?" Evan asked looking between his two friends.

"Most likely a movie and popcorn," Jennifer said. "Why don't you join us?" Jen offered.

"Sounds good," Evan eagerly agreed. Lorne loved spending time with Jennifer and Laura. He didn't get to do it nearly enough.

The three talked about assignments and general chatter. Jennifer and Laura stood to leave after agreeing to meet Evan around 1800 hours.

It was still early so Jennifer stopped by Ronon's room to leave him a thank you card. She knew he had already left on a mission so his room should be empty. Returning to her own room she took a few minutes to straightened up her quarters for her company tonight before heading to the infirmary.

Dr. Keller had a fairly easy day. She finished a stack of paperwork even managing to make it to lunch at a reasonable time for once.

There wasn't much on the schedule for today. SGA-1 was due to return from their mission later this evening. Dr. Barns would be on shift in the infirmary when SGA-1 returned but Jennifer thought she'd better step in and take care of Ronon's check up. She didn't mind and it shouldn't take long. Dr. Barns was new and Jennifer didn't want him subjected to Ronon's temperament just yet.

Later in the afternoon one of the new scientists, Dr. Andrew Wright, came in to register a prescription that he'd brought with him from Earth. All monthly refills were required to be logged in the infirmary within the first week of arrival. Dr. Wright and Dr. Keller spent a few minutes chatting discovering they were from the same part of the country, upper Midwest. It was a pleasant visit and the doctor seemed very likeable.

Before he left, Dr. Wright invited Jennifer to dinner. She thanked him graciously explaining she already had evening plans with some friends. Dr. Wright left, suggesting maybe another time.

Jennifer spent the late afternoon working in her office on patient files. She found herself drifting, thinking about Dr. Wright. He seemed pleasant enough. Maybe she should accept a dinner invitation.

Jennifer had no hard fast rules for herself concerning dating in Atlantis. Actually, she really hadn't dated enough to set up any personal rules.

She'd turned down the offers she'd received so far while on Atlantis, so maybe she did have rules she just hadn't realized it. Like not dating new recruits, or anyone who hadn't been on base at least a year, or anyone from the infirmary. Okay, she guessed she did have rules after all.

Just the same, it would be nice to go on a date and maybe even have a relationship with someone again. She loved the anticipation of the first date, the looks shared and new conversations held. The evening ending with that first kiss. Jennifer sighed, okay enough daydreaming, time to finish up for the day.

Jennifer returned to her quarters and changed her clothes before wandering down to the mess hall to meet Major Lorne and Laura for dinner. Lt. Cadman mentioned there was a Daedalus vs. Atlantis basketball game being held and suggested they watch the movie after the game. There was always some kind of challenge happening during the Daedalus' last night on Atlantis.

"Sounds good, we'll go to the game and watch the movie afterwards," Jennifer agreed. "Are either of you going to play?" Jen asked.

"Nope, just a spectator tonight," Lorne answered.

"Me too," Laura added. "Besides, we always seem to take a whipping when we play you Lantians! It's hard on the ego."

"If we win I'll let you pick the movie." Jennifer offered.

"Don't forget, we watched a romance last time," Evan reminded the girls.

"If I remember correctly, I watched a romance last time and you two slept!" Jennifer stated indignantly.

The three friends disposed of their trays and headed down to the gym to get good seats. Any special event seemed to draw a big crowd. Jennifer took a seat close to the door knowing she'd probably have to leave before the game was over. Lorne and Laura sat on the other side of her.

They visited with friends and acquaintances around them until the game began. Between the three of them, both sides of the competition were represented and they loudly cheered every play. Toward the end of the third quarter, Jennifer got a call on her radio, SGA-1 had returned and she was needed in the infirmary. She excused herself requesting a blow-by-blow play of everything she'd missed when they met for the movie.

Laura complained asking why someone else couldn't take care of Ronon. Jennifer explained that Dr. Cole usually did his post mission checkup if she wasn't available, but Dr. Cole was off world right now. Besides, Jennifer didn't mind and it would relieve Dr. Barns of any stress having to deal with Ronon.

Ronon was sitting on a bed ready for his physical when Jennifer entered the infirmary. Quickly scanning the room, she could see all the team members seemed to be fine and uninjured causing her to sigh with relief. Once his physical was complete, Ronon swung his legs over the side of the bed waiting for Doc to join him.

Jennifer pushed herself up on the bed and sat next to him for a little chat.

"So, how are you doing tonight?" Jennifer asked Ronon as she situated herself next to him.

"Okay," Ronon said sounding rather grouchy.

"Well, you sound a bit crabby. Are you sure everything's okay?" Jennifer asked sensing something was bothering him.

"Just having a bit of trouble figuring out your Earth customs," Ronon confided in her.

"Which customs? Maybe I can help," Jennifer offered as she moved herself sideways on the bed so she could get a better look at him.

"Your dating rituals are hard to figure out. Too much flirting and teasing. I never know what Earth women really want." Ronon told Jennifer as he growled out his frustration.

"Sheppard says I can't just tell women to leave me alone. Something about it being rude," he said rolling his eyes. "All this pretending … not my way of doing things," Ronon added.

"How did you date back on Sateda?" Jennifer inquired

"You find someone you fit with and that's it," he tried to explain. "There's no playing games or just dating for fun," Ronon tried to describe his feelings but expressing himself was hard.

"What if someone expressed an interest in you but you weren't interesting in them?" Jennifer asked finding it all very interesting but understanding his frustration at the same time.

"That never happened. The woman would know if you were interested, if you weren't she'd leave you alone," Ronon explained. "Earth women just keep coming at me," Ronon growled.

"I see your point. Unfortunately, Earth women sometimes take rejection as a challenge. They see you as a prize to be won," Jennifer described some of the common behaviors she hated.

"Ronon, you aren't from Earth so there's no reason you need to play by Earth rules." Jennifer offered her opinion. "You should just be yourself and if you find you're interested in someone do what you'd normally have done on Sateda." Jennifer explained shyly.

"Just be yourself," Jennifer repeated.

"I've never met anyone in Atlantis that I wanted to be bonded with. I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready for that again," Ronon quietly confessed.

"Bonded?" Jennifer asked.

"Something like your marriage ceremony," he explained.

"I'm sorry, Ronon. Sounds like the women you're having problems with are probably not interested in a serious relationship … they enjoy the chase," Jennifer stated. "Try to ignore them. You deserve to find someone who matches you perfectly – your soul mate," Jennifer tried to encourage him.

Ronon had been through a lot in his short life. Jennifer sincerely wished for him to find the right woman, one who'd appreciate him for all the wonderful qualities he possessed. As it was, most of the women on Atlantis just wanted to spend time with its hunkiest man on base. The man was rated number one most desirable catch in the Pegasus galaxy and he probably didn't even know it.

"Soul mate?" Ronon inquired.

"The one that completes you. The perfect fit," Jennifer awkwardly expressed.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at this kind of stuff either. I certainly don't have a lot of first hand experience to draw from." Jennifer snorted making fun of herself.

"In the meantime, have Colonel Sheppard explain how to let a girl down gently," Jennifer smiled.

"Now, I'm late for my movie night with Evan and Laura," Jennifer said as she lowered herself to the floor. "Would you like to join us?" Jennifer asked

"Thanks for the invite, Doc, but I really need to go clean up and get something to eat. Maybe another time," Ronon answered as he walked with her out of the infirmary.

Jennifer thought of her conversation with Ronon as she left to find Evan and Laura. Jen couldn't believe she just spent the last 15 minutes giving romantic advice to the most sought after male in Atlantis. In contrast, she was probably the least qualified on base when it came to relationships and felt out of her element giving advice.

"It's not that I don't want candlelit dinners, long walks in the moonlight and love notes under my pillow," She thought to herself. But this is Atlantis and the chances of actually finding a soul mate hidden in all this testosterone would be a miracle.

Jennifer's desires leaned more toward the Setedan customs than those of Earth. She liked the idea of finding the perfect fit and then bonding with that person. She understood how frustrated Ronon must feel with all the do's and don'ts of Earth. It was confusing to her most of the time too. Hopefully Colonel Sheppard would give Ronon some instructions on how to refuse unwanted advances. Jennifer found herself starting to feel protective of the man as their friendship grew. She wanted to see him happy.

Ronon mulled over Jennifer's words as he headed to his room to clean up before getting something to eat. As he walked toward the shower he saw Jennifer's card on his pillow.

_Thanks for the Rescue!_

Ronon frowned at the memory of the two Marines surrounding her in the gym yesterday. He didn't like the idea of any of the men on Atlantis getting that close to her. His protective nature showing when it came to the young doctor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jennifer had a letter for Ronon and dropped it off on her way to breakfast knowing he would be in a briefing. She spent a quiet morning in the infirmary finding time to work on supply requisitions for the next data burst to the SGC.

Jennifer decided to take a break, heading to the mess hall for a late lunch. She was surprised to see Colonel Sheppard and his team still eating and decided to join them.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Jennifer asked the group at the table.

"Please, join us, Jennifer," Teyla smiled.

Jennifer sat down in the empty chair next to Ronon and began to eat. She really enjoyed the company of her new friends. Jen found thinking of a life anywhere other than in Atlantis almost impossible. She chuckled to herself as she realized she finally knew where she fit in!

The conversation about the table was light and easy with the team discussing the mission they'd be on shortly. Lorne joined the group taking the last chair at the end of the table.

Jennifer found herself distracted by the two women at the table across from her. They giggled and whispered with each other and kept looking across to her table. Actually, they kept looking at Ronon. Jennifer recognized one of the women, Amy, who was one of her nurses. Maybe this was some of the behavior that Ronon was talking about last night.

Amy and her friend got louder and louder trying to get Ronon's attention. Ronon kept his eyes focused on his plate during the whole meal so he didn't have to deal with them. Jennifer sensed he was getting more and more agitated and it was beginning to irritate her as well.

"I'm sorry. The loudest one is one of my nurses," Jennifer whispered to Ronon with a slight nod toward the women.

Ronon picked up his empty tray in one hand and stood up. He reached down with his free hand and took hold of Jennifer's upper arm gently pulling her to her feet. Before she knew what was happening, Ronon leaned down and solidly gave her a long firm kiss.

He released Jennifer's arm and she slid back into her chair, her face frozen in shock.

"I'm going to get packed," Ronon matter of factly stated and was gone.

Jennifer sat stunned and embarrassed as her face turned several shades of red.

"Very deer in the headlights," Lorne laughed as he looked at Jennifer.

"I'm sorry, Doc, I'm afraid that was my fault," Sheppard apologized. "Ronon's got these women chasing him and he doesn't like it. I advised him to do something in front of them to show them he's not interested," Sheppard explained rather sheepishly.

"I'll be more specific with my advice next time," John added with a big grin as he started to laugh.

Jennifer fidgeted in her seat for a few minutes before mumbling something about needing to get back to work and hurried out of the lunchroom. She hadn't been this flustered in a long time.

Ronon began organizing his gear for the mission starting with his knives. He sorted through the ones he wanted, hiding them over his body and in his hair.

He was so distracted by his actions in the lunchroom that he almost missed the letter sitting on his pillow. Next to the letter was a small plastic wrapped item, tied with a yellow ribbon. Ronon picked up the little package, opening it he found what he thought was some kind of candy. He examined the chocolate treats and popped a piece in his mouth finding it very enjoyable.

Sitting back on his bed, he settled himself with the letter and his candy and began to read.

_Ronon_

_This was a long day! I met one of the new scientists this afternoon, Dr. Wright, and he seemed rather nice. We both lived in the same area back on Earth so we've a few things in common. He even asked me to dinner but I already had plans with Evan and Laura. He said he'd ask again but I don't know. I'm not very good at dating. It's something to think about if he does ask, I guess. _

_I'm sorry you couldn't join us for our movie. Maybe we can all do it again on the Daedalus's next trip. We let Evan pick the movie so we watched Star Wars. That never gets old. I finished off my box of Whoppers but managed to save a few for you … I hope you enjoy them. _

_It was nice talking tonight but I don't know how much help I was … not very good in the advice department but I totally understand how you feel. When I was in grade school I can remember my dad always telling me, "Little girl, just ignore those bullies and they'll get tired and go away." It probably applies here too. Try to ignore the unwanted flirtations and they'll eventually go away. Unfortunately, they'll probably be replaced when the Daedalus docks again with a batch of new recruits. See … not much help!_

_I guess I'd better get ready for bed._

_Sweet dreams_

_Jennifer_

Ronon enjoyed the letter all except the part about Dr. Wright. For some reason he couldn't figure out, it bothered him that Jennifer might have dinner with this man. Maybe it was because he didn't know him. He decided to find out about the new scientist as soon as he got back from his mission.

Ronon thought again about the kiss he gave Jennifer in the mess hall. It was definitely a spur of the moment decision brought on by those annoying women. They'd gotten him all flustered and embarrassed. Having Jennifer notice the whole thing made it even worse. So he took Sheppard's advice and did something spontaneous to discourage all the flirtations.

Ronon dwelled a little longer on the actual kiss. He'd planned it as a statement to leave him alone. Now he worried Jennifer might actually be upset with him. He'd acted impulsively not thinking about how she'd react.

Ronon hoped he sent the right message to the women but what kind of message did he send to Jennifer. He should have planned this out better.

It was time to head to the gate room so Ronon pushed it all to the back of his mind. He'd think about it later. He buried it on top of the thoughts he'd had about how pleasant the kiss had been and how he wouldn't mind doing it again … without the audience. These thoughts he wanted to keep buried.

Jennifer's afternoon was a little strained especially after the kiss in front of Amy. Her nurse was giving her a wide berth in the infirmary occasionally glaring at the CMO. Hopefully Ronon got the desired results he was aiming for.

Jennifer felt herself begin to flush just thinking about the kiss. She hadn't been properly kissed by a man in a long time … too long. Jen realized it was all for show but if she were honest with herself she'd have to admit it felt good.

"Okay, this is Ronon. We're just friends, stop acting like a schoolgirl," Jennifer quietly chastened herself. Jen wondered how many dates she'd have to go on with Dr. Wright before she received another kiss. Now, after that thought, she'd have a hard time looking the scientist in the face! Besides, she was sure the man would come up short compared to Ronon.

Jennifer shoved the thoughts aside and purposed to keep them hidden in the back of her mind. Hopefully she wouldn't have to discuss the kiss with anyone ever again.

Soon enough, it was the end of the day. Jennifer locked up her office and went to her room. After changing clothes she found a card from Ronon on her bedside table.

_'Always'_

He certainly was a man of few words; it brought a smile to her face. She loved the way her friend was always there to protect her.

Jennifer didn't see much of Ronon the rest of the week. They just seemed to keep missing each other with alternating missions. Jennifer had gone on a couple of short off world trips with Major Lorne's team while SGA-1 was kept busy off world most of the week. Jennifer was glad to put a lot of time between the "kiss" and being with the team again. Of course, she had to endure a lot of ribbing from Major Lorne.

At the end of the week, Colonel Carter gave Colonel Sheppard the hard news that his Father had died. Sheppard left immediately for Earth with Ronon by his side. It was sad to see them leave together knowing the heartbreak that losing a parent causes. She was so thankful that Ronon went with him.

Sheppard made it through all the family obligations before running into trouble. He and Ronon helped deal with finding a human form replicator that was created on Earth. They were able to wrap everything up quickly with the help of the Apollo and Dr. Lee. Now it was time to go home.

"I need to find a food store before we leave," Ronon told Sheppard.

"What for, big guy?" Sheppard asked curiously.

"I want to take something back with me," Ronon answered not wanting to be interrogated.

The men made a stop at a supermarket on the way back to their check-in point. Ronon began walking up and down the aisles looking for anything that resembled the candy Jennifer gave him. Pretty soon, the big man became frustrated with all the choices.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Sheppard asked hoping this wouldn't take long.

"Where do they keep the candy?" Ronon grumbled.

"I didn't think you had a sweet tooth," Sheppard said surprised.

"A what…?" Ronon looked at John confused.

"Someone who likes sweets … never mind. Follow me," Sheppard led Ronon over three rows to the candy aisle. "Have at it," he said as he indicated the candy took up the entire aisle.

Ronon was amazed and irritated at all the different kinds and sizes of candy. He just wanted to find some of those little round things that Jennifer liked so much.

"Okay, big guy, do you know what kind of candy?" Sheppard inquired wanting to cut this shopping trip short.

"No," Ronon growled.

"Can you describe what it looks like?" Sheppard asked thinking this might help.

"It's round like little balls and has chocolate on the outside," Ronon explained rather embarrassed.

"Okay, you take that side and I'll look on the other side and maybe we can find it before the Apollo leaves orbit," Sheppard voiced rather sarcastically.

John started down his side of the aisle holding up different kinds of candy, "How big is the ball… is it like this?" Sheppard asked holding up a bag of M & Ms.

"Too small … and they are all brown," Ronon shot back.

About half way down the aisle Ronon called John over to look at what he'd found.

"Oh! Whoppers," Sheppard exclaimed. "So, is this a peace offering for that kiss you laid on Jennifer last week?" John laughed knowing that this was Jen's favorite candy. "You know, we need to talk about the whole kissing thing on our way home," Sheppard teased.

"No, we don't," Ronon growled.

The Apollo beamed the men to SGC and they gated home from there. It was good to be home.

Ronon threw his duffle on the floor and picked up Jennifer's letter. Getting comfortable in his chair he began to read.

_Ronon_

_You and John have been on my heart all day. I'm so thankful you accompanied him to the funeral. I admire the devotion, which exists in your Lantian family. I know that your bonds are stronger than blood … a relationship you don't find too often on Earth. You have both been missed. _

_I've been in such a melancholy mood all day … a day of reflection for me. John's father's death has caused me to think a lot about my mom. I miss her and the way she made me smile. I have such wonderful memories. _

_You and Teyla have lost so much. How do you keep from being swallowed up in all the grief? As a healer, my job is to restore health … to save lives. I'm frustrated at times that I'm able to fix the physical injuries that come into the infirmary but I can't do anything about the emotional scars left behind by the attacks. With each scar there's a memory that forever dredges up the details of the battles. I guess what I'm trying to say is I admire you Ronon Dex and wish I had the skills to heal the wounds you carry._

_Like I said … it's a melancholy day for me. _

_Teyla and I took a picnic basket out to the east pier yesterday and enjoyed the beautiful day. I take pleasure in her company. She continues to encourage me about my sparring lessons. I actually do feel like I might be improving some. Today we ate with Colonel Carter; it's so nice to have her back from leave. Everything seems more normal when she's in the City. _

_Things were quiet this week with the teams. Rodney was off fixing the Ancient device on the world with all the kids so I didn't see him until the end of the week. There wasn't much that came through the infirmary except post mission physicals. It's been a good week._

_I know that you will be back in the City before you read this letter. So I'm saying this for my own piece of mind … please be careful. _

_Time for bed … goodnight,_

_Jennifer_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jennifer had the day off. Actually, she couldn't remember the last time she was able to spend her day off without ending up in the infirmary at some point. Even so, she decided to spend the morning on her special balcony enjoying the fresh air and beauty of the city.

Dr. Keller was scheduled for her IOA evaluation. She'd always considered herself a glass half full type person but this interview had her worried. The rumors about Mr. Coolidge, the new member of the IOA, weren't flattering. He was running the interviews and wasn't very impressed with women; at least that's what she'd heard. "Great, I'm a woman and everyone thinks I don't look old enough to vote," Jen mumbled to herself. "That's two strikes against me and I haven't even made it to the SGC," she thought sarcastically.

At times like these Jennifer found it hard to hold back the fears. What if they didn't renew here contract? What if they made her stay on Earth and wouldn't allow her to come home? For that's what Atlantis was now –her home. She didn't want to live anywhere else.

She needed to stop thinking about all the what ifs. She needed to believe everything would all go well.

Jennifer pulled her letter from Ronon out of her pocket and started to read.

_Jennifer_

_It's good to be home. We went to the wake for Sheppard's father and I met his brother. They didn't seem very much alike. I don't think I understand the whole wake thing. There was a lot of eating, drinking and talking. Like a big party with everyone dressed in black. Again, weird planet. _

_Sheppard took me into a food store – too many choices. Why do you need that many things? It was too confusing. _

_We ran into some trouble while we were there – I'll tell you about it later. I'm glad I took my gun. I had to be patched up a bit on the Apollo but their Doc isn't nearly as good as you are. I missed your hands. _

_My scars are a reminder of the enemy who destroyed my world and I don't want the memories to fade. They're a part of me, they're who I am, who I've become._

_I thought my life would be over by now at the hands of the Wraith. I know that if I hadn't found Teyla and Sheppard my life probably would be over. _

_My biggest desire is still to kill the Wraith. But now I also care about my team and others in Atlantis. That's something I never thought I'd feel again. _

_I'm not very good with words. I really enjoy your letters._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Ronon _

Jennifer smiled as she thought of the big box of Whoppers Ronon had left with his letter. It warmed her heart to think he'd gone to so much trouble for her. She also noticed he'd used her name for the first time. Jen felt pleased knowing they were becoming good friends.

It was so peaceful this far away from all of Atlantis' activity. She'd found this balcony several months ago on one of her runs and instantly loved the solitude it offered.

Jennifer reached over and took the notebook out of her pack and started to write a letter to Ronon. Maybe she wouldn't be so worried about her upcoming interview if she could just talk about it.

She finished her letter and packed up her things ready to head back to her room. She'd drop her letter off on the way. By the time she got back it was almost lunchtime so Jen decided to eat before it got too crowded in the dining room.

* * *

Filling her tray with a light lunch, Jennifer moved to the balcony finding a quiet table over in the corner. Her thoughts started to drift once again to the upcoming IOA meeting.

"Jennifer, fancy meeting you here," Dr. Wright greeted. "Mind if I join you?"

"I'd enjoy the company," Jennifer smiled.

Jennifer had spent a few meals with Andrew over the past several weeks and he seemed nice enough. Jen thought they'd be more compatible but for some reason she always felt herself holding back. At times she even felt uncomfortable in his presence.

Teyla wandered out onto the balcony with her tray spotting Jennifer over in the corner.

"Hello Jennifer, may I join you?" Teyla asked hoping she wasn't interrupting.

"Of course," Jennifer answered. "I was going to try and find you later so this is perfect."

"Teyla this is Dr. Wright. He's fairly new here in the science department," Jennifer smiled at Andrew as she introduced him to her friend.

"I am happy to meet you, Dr. Wright," Teyla offered. "Are you finding your new home comfortable?" Teyla inquired.

"Oh, I don't think of this as my home. My home is back in Michigan. But I find the work however very fascinating." Andrew answered politely.

Teyla turned to Jennifer and asked, "Did you need me for something?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you how your interview went with the IOA," Jen said with a small frown.

"Mr. Coolidge is not a pleasant man nor is he… very respectful of women," Teyla answered sharing her displeasure. "I believe I answered all his questions to his satisfaction. I do not think they will have a problem with me keeping my position here," Teyla explained.

"You should not worry about your own interview, Jennifer," Teyla told her. "You are a fine doctor. I am sure they are grateful you are part of the expedition," Teyla patted Jen's hand reassuringly.

"Good afternoon ladies," Sheppard greeted as he and Ronon took seats at the table.

Sheppard looked over at Dr. Wright and extended his hand, "I don't think we've met. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard." John sized the man up as they shook hands. "This is Ronon," Sheppard added as he sat down. Ronon raised an eyebrow at the man and nodded.

Jennifer leaned toward Sheppard and quietly offered her condolences at his father's passing. John nodded a thank you, he was still working through all the emotions of last week. Like Ronon, Sheppard was glad to be home.

Colonel Carter and Rodney walked up and took seats greeting everyone as they sat down.

Dr. Wright took the opportunity to excuse himself, "I need to get back to work. It was nice to meet all of you." "Jennifer, I will see you later," Andrew smiled lightly touching her shoulder.

Dr. Wright was relieved to leave the group. He couldn't understand why Dr. Keller would spend so much time with this group of undesirables. "I mean, come on," he said to himself. "Two of them are aliens, one is an egotistical scientist and then there's Colonel Sheppard who probably couldn't make it in the military on Earth. And why would you put a woman in charge of something this big?" Andrew thought completely baffled. He needed to find a way to separate Jennifer from this group he reasoned as he walked out of the lunchroom.

"Colonel, Ronon, it's good to have you back," Sam smiled.

"I think we're just about through with all the interviews with the IOA," Carter said looking around the table. "I think Jennifer is next and then yours, Ronon," Sam stated.

"Do you have any questions?" Carter asked the pair.

"Can we get out of it?" Jennifer asked frowning.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Jennifer," Samantha smiled encouragingly.

"I'm ready," Ronon declared. "I've been interviewed before, I know how to play the game," he added.

Colonel Carter was worried about Ronon. He could be rather explosive and he'd never had to deal with this new IOA member, Mr. Coolidge. She was seriously considering having Teal'c come to Atlantis and coach Ronon for a couple of days. Besides, she'd really enjoy a visit with her old friend.

Jennifer collected her empty containers placing them on her tray. She stood and said good-bye to everyone.

"I need to check on things in the infirmary," Jennifer said as she stood to leave.

"I thought this was your day off?" Sheppard asked as Jen pushed her chair in.

"I just want to grab some paperwork I left on my desk," Jennifer explained. "I need to be all caught up before I leave tomorrow," she added.

"Wait up, I'll walk with you," Ronon offered as he stood to leave with Jen.

Ronon walked Jennifer down to the infirmary sharing a comfortable silence. They were relaxed enough in each other's presence that they didn't need a lot of words. Ronon could tell that Jennifer was nervous about her trip to Earth tomorrow and wanted to ease her mind.

"You'll do great in your interview," Ronon encouraged.

"I always get nervous returning to the SGC," Jennifer confessed. "For some silly reason I always worry they'll find a reason to make me stay," she explained with a frown.

"I promise I'll come get you if you don't come back," Ronon assured her smiling.

"Thanks … I'll hold you to that," Jennifer teased.

They arrived at the infirmary doors. It looked calm and peaceful inside. They finished their good byes as Ronon leaned down and kissed the top of her head giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

"Mr. Coolidge will love you," Ronon said as he turned and headed toward the crew quarters.

Jennifer watched Ronon walk down the corridor and felt more confident about her interview than she had in days. He had a way of making her feel good about herself.

As Jennifer walked into the infirmary she saw Amy watching her from across the room. "Great, she probably thinks we're an item," Jennifer mumbled to no one in particular. At least Amy had stopped bugging Ronon, which Jen decided had to be a good thing.

Someone else was watching her from the shadows of the corridor, waiting for her to enter the infirmary. Andrew Wright was hoping to ask Jennifer to dinner but waited until the barbarian had said goodbye and walked off. He didn't like her oddball assortment of friends but wanted to get to know her better. Andrew thought if they just had a chance to spend some time together Jennifer would enjoy his company.

Dr. Wright couldn't understand why she would associate herself with aliens. Andrew came to Atlantis to work toward putting an end to any alien threat to Earth. He couldn't understand why she would become friends with them. Maybe it's because she spends so much time with them he thought. He'd have to try and change that.

* * *

Ronon walked into his room and saw Jennifer had left him a letter. He had a few minutes before training sessions so he got comfortable on his bed and began to read.

_Ronon_

_I love my Whoppers! They put the first smile on my face all week. I'll save some for you and we can share them at our next movie night. It would be nice to relax and watch a movie once all these interviews are over._

_I know I'm being silly about all of this but I can't seem to stop myself from stressing. I'm even back to having bad dreams. I feel like I'm back in school just before final exams. _

_Every now and then I have the same bad dream. I'm at the SGC getting ready to gate home and just as I'm walking up the ramp the gate shuts down. Sometimes the military grab me and sometimes it's General Landry telling me I can't go home. I know its just nerves so I'll be thankful when this is all over._

_I had lunch with Dr. Wright last week. He seems like a pleasant enough man but for some reason I didn't feel very comfortable. I was thankful when Major Lorne joined us. I sense Dr. Wright is still finding his bearings here in Atlantis and a bit lonely but I don't think I'm the answer for him. _

_I was hoping to take a few days leave after my interview to go see my dad. It's been a while since I've gotten one of his bear hugs and I really miss him. Unfortunately for me, he and his "friend" are on a vacation overseas. I hope this relationship works out for both of them. I hate the thought of my dad being alone when I'm so far away. So I'll be gating home as soon as my interview is over._

_Have a good week while I'm gone – Dr. Cole will be here if you need her._

_Be safe,_

_Jennifer _

* * *

Dr. Keller picked up some papers off her desk. Turning to leave she caught her breath sharply as she almost ran into Dr. Wright.

"Oh! You're as quiet as Ronon," Jennifer lightly laughed. She noticed Andrew slightly scowl at her remark.

"Sorry if I startled you," Andrew offered. "I know you're getting ready to leave tomorrow but I was hoping you might have time for a quick dinner with me later," Dr. Wright smiled hoping she would accept his invitation.

"Well, I don't really have time for much tonight, I'm not even packed yet," Jennifer answered hoping to discourage him. Again, she felt something was a bit off about this guy but couldn't really put a finger on what it was.

"I don't mind," Andrew answered. "How about we meet at 7:00 tonight in front of the mess hall?" Andrew tried to sound casual.

"Sure, I guess a girl's gotta eat," Jennifer laughed, not knowing how to get around his persistence. She hoped he wouldn't think of this as a date.

Jennifer met Dr. Wright in the mess hall and they quickly filled their trays. Andrew led her to a quiet table away from the rest of the diners. Pulling her chair out, he placed her with her back to the room so he could have her full attention.

"So, Andrew, how are you settling in here on Atlantis?' Jennifer asked hoping to start the conversation.

"It's okay. I enjoy my job although Dr. McKay is a bit too much for my liking," Andrew looked disgusted as he talked about Rodney.

"Give it some time, Rodney grows on you," Jennifer said laughing lightly.

"I don't see how you have the patience for all the misfits here," Andrew commented smiling as he tried to keep things light.

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean by misfits?" Jennifer questioned.

As Andrew was about to explain fully about his feelings toward her friends he was cut off.

Ronon walked into the mess hall looking for Teyla or Sheppard hoping to find a sparing partner. As he took in the room he noticed Jennifer sitting in the corner with Dr. Wright. Remembering what she'd said in her letter about the man he decided to join them. Ronon grabbed a snack and then headed toward their table.

"Hey Doc," Ronon greeted as he sat down beside Jennifer.

Jennifer turned to greet Ronon missing the ugly look Andrew gave him.

"Hi, glad you could join us," Jennifer said with a look of relief.

Dr. Wright was angry at Ronon's interference. He couldn't understand why Jennifer would give him the time of day. Obviously, fighting and surviving were the only abilities the man possessed. Andrew had never even heard the man speak a full sentence.

After they had all finished their meals, Jennifer excused herself.

"Thank you gentlemen for the lovely company. I think I'd better get back to my room and finish packing," Jennifer stood, pushing her chair in.

"I'll walk you," Ronon stated.

"Actually, I'd like to walk you back if you don't mind," Andrew asked Jennifer as he challenged Ronon.

"Oh, thank you Andrew, but Ronon is right down the hall from me so I'll just go with him," Jennifer smiled not wanting to hurt Andrews feelings but not wanting to walk with him either. She knew that the new personnel on Atlantis had their quarters on the other side of the science labs while the long-term staff were all together, closer to the gate room. She was thankful to use this as an excuse.

Dr. Wright said good night and quickly left the mess hall fuming at how the evening had turned out. Andrew knew he had to work on his anger issues especially when it came to Dr. Keller if he was ever going to win her over.

Jennifer heaved a sigh of relief watching Dr. Wright leave and headed toward her room beside Ronon.

"Thanks for the rescue … again!" Jennifer laughed softly. "You always seem to be coming to my aid,"

"Why did you have dinner with him?" Ronon asked.

"I don't know. I guess… I wanted to give him a chance but I feel on edge around him," Jennifer stated shaking her head. "Still… not very good with relationships," Jennifer sighed.

"I think you're right this time," Ronon said reassuringly.

They arrived at Jennifer's door and she thanked Ronon for the escort.

"I'll see you when you get back," Ronon said kissing the top of her head. Jennifer liked this new gesture … she felt protected.

"Lock your door," Ronon added as he started down the corridor. He wasn't even sure why he said that but he felt uneasy. He thought Jennifer was too trusting and he'd seen the dark side of people too often.

Behind her, in the shadows, Andrew watched the exchange and didn't like the possessive way Ronon acted toward Jennifer. He definitely didn't like the way he touched her. He needed to come up with a plan, he thought, as he headed toward his room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jennifer walked into the mess hall grabbing a yogurt and water. She still needed to finish packing for her trip to the SGC and planned on taking her breakfast back to her room. As she was heading out the door she heard someone yell her name.

"Dr. Keller," Andrew called out trying to get the doctor's attention. Dr. Wright had been camping out in the mess hall until Jennifer arrived hoping to spend some time with her before she left Atlantis. He'd been nursing the same cup of coffee for an hour before she finally showed up.

"Good Morning, Dr. Wright. You're up bright and early," Jennifer greeted cheerfully. She stood next to his table chatting, not wanting to sit with him. She didn't want to seem rude, but she had a lot to do this morning.

"Would you care to join me," Andrew offered as he swept a hand toward the empty chair beside him.

"Thanks, but I really don't have time. I leave later this morning and I'm not even packed yet," Jennifer said laughing.

Colonel Sheppard and Ronon walked into the mess hall for an early breakfast. Sheppard nodded over toward Jennifer and smirked.

"Looks like the Doc has a new friend," Sheppard announced.

"Don't think so," Ronon answered frowning at seeing Jennifer with Dr. Wright.

"How so?" Sheppard asked raising an eyebrow at Ronon.

"Says she doesn't feel comfortable around him," Ronon explained as he started putting food on his tray.

"Could've fooled me," Sheppard said glancing over at them again.

Ronon picked out a table behind Dr. Wright's in the path to the mess hall doors. He was hoping to make eye contact with Jennifer on her way out. He wanted to be sure she was okay.

Jennifer chatted for a few more minutes and then excused herself. Dr. Wright wished her a safe trip and suggested that maybe they could have dinner again when she returned. Jennifer just smiled not wanting to commit to anything.

As Jen passed by Ronon's table she stopped to visit for a moment.

"Good morning Doc," Sheppard said with a questioning look.

"Ronon, Colonel good morning," Jennifer greeted not wanting to explain anything concerning Dr. Wright.

"Everything okay?" Ronon asked looking over toward Andrew.

"Yeah, I'm probably just being silly. He's been nothing but a gentleman," Jennifer clarified. "Well, I need to finish packing and leave for my interview. You two behave yourselves while I'm gone and stay out of the infirmary," she chided with a smile.

They both said goodbye. As Ronon watched her walk out the door he expressed his dislike for the scientist to Sheppard. John was beginning to wonder if there was more to Ronon's friendship with Doc than met the eye.

Andrew also watched Jennifer as she left the mess hall. He wasn't happy she'd stopped to talk with Ronon and Sheppard on her way out. He needed a game plan to separate her from her friends. Once he'd won her over she wouldn't have time for that band of misfits anyway.

* * *

Jennifer checked in with Colonel Carter when she was ready to leave. Samantha walked with her to the gate room floor. Sam was giving her a pep talk when Dr. Wright walked up.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd say goodbye," Andrew smiled.

"Oh, well … thank you," Jennifer was rather surprised and speechless. This goodbye was unexpected leaving Jen feeling awkward.

Colonel Carter signaled Chuck to dial the gate. She gave Jennifer a hug and sent her on her way.

At the last moment, Andrew reached out and gave her shoulder a squeeze, " Knock 'em dead," he called to her with a big smile.

As Jennifer settled herself at the Midway Station, she kept thinking about Dr. Wright. It was odd how she kept running into him lately. Showing up to say goodbye in the gate room was weird too. Jennifer kept trying to dismiss Andrew's behavior as anything more than friendly, but couldn't stop feeling uncomfortable in his presence. This wasn't working and she needed to figure a way out of this 'relationship' as soon as she got back.

* * *

The interview was longer than Jennifer expected but the IOA seemed happy enough with her answers. Teyla described Mr. Coolidge perfectly. He wasn't a very pleasant man not to mention being very patronizing to her gender. She was so thankful it was over.

Dr. Keller spent the evening catching up with Dr. Lam and several other old friends at the SGC. She spent a restless night, finding it hard to sleep away from home. After an early breakfast she was back at the midway station heaving a huge sigh of relief. One more day and she'd be home.

* * *

Dr. Wright was finding it very hard to come up with ideas on how to get Jennifer alone. There were no restaurants here on Atlantis and it was hard to plan an intimate evening with so many restrictions. He needed to be more creative. If he could just get one complete dinner without interruptions from her friends then maybe she'd agree to a moonlight stroll along one of the piers. In the meantime, he'd see what was playing at the next base movie night. Hopefully it'd be some sappy romantic film she'd enjoy seeing with him.

Jennifer returned home eager to get back to work. She stowed her things in her room preparing to work for a few hours in the infirmary. As Jen opened her door to leave she almost ran straight into Dr. Wright who was about to knock on her door.

"Oh my goodness, you startled me," Jennifer shrieked.

"I'm sorry," Andrew chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No problem, I wasn't expecting anyone to be on my doorstep," Jennifer laughed with him.

"I just came by to see if you were free for dinner. I'd love to hear how your interview went," Andrew asked trying to sound sincere.

"I'm sorry, Andrew. I'm on my way to the infirmary and I don't know exactly when I'll be free. Maybe another time." Jennifer watched him walk away with a wave hoping he'd leave it be. She didn't want to have dinner with him but hadn't figured out how to end his interest in her. "Why did I ever think I was ready to start dating again?" she asked herself.

Dr. Keller was happy to be back at work. She puttered around the infirmary for a few hours and then settled in her office, working on patient files. Late in the day Ronon showed up in the infirmary needing to have a cut looked at.

"Doctor, Mr. Dex is here in need of your assistance," Marie explained as she stuck her head in Jennifer's office.

"I'll be right there, Marie," Jennifer smiled to herself wondering who'd struck the lucky blow.

Dr. Keller walked out to the infirmary floor and saw Teal'c being looked at by Dr. Cole. Dr. Lam had mentioned he was coming to Atlantis for a few days but Jen didn't realize he was here already.

Across the room she spotted Ronon sitting on a bed waiting for her. Putting two and two together, Jennifer had a pretty good idea what had happened.

"Okay Ronon, what happened to you and who won?" Jennifer asked smiling.

"Colonel Carter made us stop. I think she called it a 'draw' whatever that is," Ronon grumbled.

"It means you both won," Jennifer explained as she looked at his cut. "I'm assuming you were sparring with Teal'c."

"Yeah, Carter thinks I need to be coached for my interview. I'm fine, I don't need any help," Ronon said scowling.

"Hold still. I'll get you fixed up," Jennifer instructed as she rolled her tray over.

Jennifer finished stitching and put a bandage over the small cut. She pushed herself up on the bed beside Ronon taking a few minutes to chat before going back to her office.

"How was your interview?" Ronon asked.

"It was a lot better than I thought it'd be," Jennifer admitted.

"I knew you'd do good," Ronon told her.

"When do you leave?" Jennifer asked.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow. I should be back in two or three days."

"Teyla's right, Mr. Coolidge isn't a very pleasant man but I think you'll do well as long as you take it slow and keep calm," she shared hoping he wouldn't get agitated with all the questions.

"I'll be fine. You got time to go to dinner?" Ronon asked.

"Thanks, but I'm trying to avoid the dining room tonight," Jennifer explained snickering. "Dr. Wright asked me to dinner and I told him I was too busy."

"Is he bothering you?" Ronon asked concerned.

"No, not really. I'm not sure what's wrong with me. I guess I'm just not used to having someone pay that kind of attention to me," Jen explained trying to analyze her feelings.

"Make sure you eat something later," Ronon admonished.

"Let me know if there's chocolate cake," Jennifer said laughing.

Ronon kissed her head and left the infirmary for the mess hall.

Dr. Wright watched this whole exchange from the corridor. He hated the friendship between those two. He didn't like any of Jennifer's friends but he hated the big Satedan most of all. Andrew couldn't understand why those in charge would want him walking the halls intimidating everyone he saw. He needed to find a way to get rid of this guy.

Jennifer spent another hour working on patient files. The evening shift took over in the infirmary and Jen was beginning to feel a bit hungry. She heard a soft knock on her opened door and turned around to find Andrew holding two trays of food.

"Hi, I knew you were busy but thought you might be getting hungry," Andrew stood in the doorframe smiling at Jennifer.

"Oh … hi Andrew. You didn't need to do that," Jennifer said hearing her stomach rumble. Andrew had been so thoughtful; she was starting to feel guilty about her feelings toward him. Maybe she was just being too critical.

"Well, you need to eat. Do you mind if I join you?" Andrew asked knowing she'd feel too awkward turning him down.

Jennifer cleared off a corner of her desk for his tray and the two began eating their meal. Jen tried to clear her mind and just enjoy the time with Andrew for what it was … a simple meal with a new friend. Unfortunately, it didn't take long before she started to feel creeped out again.

"So, how are you liking your new life here in Atlantis," Jennifer asked trying to keep things casual.

"I'm adjusting. It seems to have a limited gene pool between the military and the scientific community. A bit more variety would be nice," Andrew stated sarcastically.

"And the aliens are hard to warm up to. I know they are your friends but I'm surprised someone of your caliber would welcome their company," Andrew added.

"Andrew, these are my friends and I enjoy their company very much," Jennifer was shocked and almost speechless.

"Please, Jennifer, I didn't mean to be offensive," Andrew pleaded. Acting sincere he added, "I'm just thinking a beautiful woman with your intelligence must have a hard time carrying on a conversation with someone like Mr. Dex."

Jennifer couldn't believe what she was hearing. Andrew seemed so sincere, which made it even more bizarre. It was time to end this situation she was finding herself in with Dr. Wright. There was definitely no future for the two of them and he was starting to make her really mad.

"Andrew, Ronon is an extremely intelligent and loyal friend. I think you should reserve making judgment on people you haven't taken the time to get acquainted with," Jennifer told him trying to keep her anger in check.

"Regardless of your intentions, I am extremely offended." Jennifer added knowing that this relationship was over.

Jennifer stood up handing Andrew her tray. She could feel her face turning beet red from anger.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Jennifer said dismissively.

Andrew stood and closed the gap between them. Jennifer began to back up as the man continued to invade her personal space moving her into the corner of her office.

Jennifer should've been a bit concerned about the man's behavior but she was too upset at the things he'd said about her friends.

"Andrew, you need to leave, now," Dr. Keller ordered as she raised her voice.

"I'm not ready to leave," he hissed as the veins in his neck began to stick out. "Why did you have to ruin everything? You can't possibly prefer that barbarian over me!" Andrew growled at her. "I'm willing to overlook your lack of judgment and spend my time in Atlantis with you exclusively. But I will not tolerate your alien friends," Andrew snarled at her.

The man was inches from her face as he spit out his angry words. Jennifer caught movement behind Andrew's shoulder just as the man was yanked backwards to the center of the room.

"You okay, Jennifer?" Ronon growled still holding the man by his shoulder.

"This is none of your business," Andrew yelled as he jerked his shoulder free from Ronon's grasp.

"I'm fine. Dr. Wright was just leaving," she answered glaring at Andrew.

"This is not over!" Andrew hissed at Jennifer as he turned to leave.

"Yes it is," Ronon said firmly, making his words perfectly clear.

Andrew stomped out in a rage. This was not over by a long shot as far as he was concerned. Dr. Wright wasn't used to being excused by some oversized bodyguard. He believed Jennifer would realize her mistake and come to her senses once she had a chance to think about his offer.

Just a minor setback he thought to himself. He'd give Jennifer time to calm down and then he'd reason with her again.

Ronon was torn between going after the man and staying with Jennifer. One look at Jen and he knew he needed to stay and help her calm down but it was taking all the strength he had not to chase the man down and inflict bodily harm.

"What was that about?" Ronon growled.

Jennifer was so upset at Andrew's outburst she didn't hear Ronon.

Ronon took a few moments to look Jennifer over. He didn't think she was hurt physically, but she was trembling and flush with rage. Ronon reached out and drew her to him wrapping his arms around her.

Jennifer tensed in his arms not wanting to let go of her righteous anger. Ronon refused to let her go and Jen slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and relaxed.

"What was that about?" Ronon asked again quietly.

"I can't remember when I've been this angry," Jennifer whispered into Ronon's shirt as she tried to relax.

"In a nutshell, Dr. Wright offered me his affections if I dump all my friends … especially you," Jennifer explained trying not to cry. She could feel Ronon's body tense up and knew he was almost as angry as she was.

"Now you need to calm down," she half teased him. "At least I know it's all over … not that there was anything there to begin with," Jennifer said sarcastically.

"I'm not sure he's ready to give it up yet," Ronon warned her. "I want you to be careful. Lock your office door when you're here alone," he instructed her.

"I'll try to be more careful but I don't think it's necessary."

Ronon wasn't as sure about the situation as Jennifer was. He'd seen how determined Andrew was. Ronon decided he'd tell Sheppard and Lorne about the incident that way they could all keep an eye on Jennifer until they were sure Andrew was through bothering her.

"Are you done for the night?" Ronon asked Jen.

"Yes, I don't want to be here after that whole confrontation with Andrew," Jennifer quietly answered.

"Good, grab your cake and let's go. I'll walk you to your room," Ronon told her.

Jennifer looked at her desk and saw the piece of chocolate cake sitting on the edge.

"Thank you!" Jennifer smiled. "For the cake and the rescue," Jennifer added, pulling her door closed.

The two friends walked to Jen's room in relative silence. Ronon discretely surveyed the corridors for any hint of Dr. Wright. Satisfied that Andrew wasn't lurking in the shadows, he said goodnight.

"Be careful the next couple of days. That guy's not ready to give up," Ronon warned.

"I will but I think you're over reacting."

"Just do it until I can have Sheppard check the guy out," Ronon asked.

Jennifer nodded her head. She hated having to lock her door and be suspicious about other personnel here on Atlantis. She'd never had to do that before having always felt safe until now.

"I'll see you in a couple of days," Ronon said as he waited for her to close her door and lock it.

Jennifer rose up on her tiptoes and kissed Ronon on the cheek. "Thank you," Jennifer said quietly as she opened her door and slipped inside. "The men outnumber the women 3 to 1 here and I managed to attract the one man who has serious issues," Jennifer told herself as she locked her door.

While Jennifer and Ronon stood talking in front of her room they failed to notice Andrew watching from down the hall. He'd come hoping to catch Jennifer walking back to her room alone. But his timing was off and she wasn't alone. There'd be other opportunities and he was a patient man, he thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ronon had a bad feeling about Dr. Wright. He really didn't have time to check up on him but he couldn't just leave the matter either. He kept thinking about the man's outburst in Jennifer's office and believed Wright wasn't rational.

Jennifer was too caught up in the moment to realize Andrew had lost control and was threatening her. Ronon thought the man might have gotten physical with her if he hadn't walked in when he did.

Ronon opened a channel on his radio and called Sheppard. He asked his team leader to meet him in the mess hall and bring Major Lorne with him.

The mess hall was relatively deserted this time of night. The men grabbed coffee and gathered around a table in the back corner.

"So, what's up big guy?" Sheppard asked when they were all seated.

"I want you to check out that Dr. Wright guy that's been bothering Jennifer," Ronon growled. "I went by her office tonight and he had her backed into a corner."

Sheppard and Lorne both snapped at the same time, "What!"

"He wants her but not her friends," Ronon explained scowling.

"And you let him walk away?" Sheppard asked confused.

"I'd have taken care of it then but Doc was too upset," Ronon snarled thinking of the confrontation. "I kicked him out and walked her to her room."

"I feel out of the loop here," Lorne said frowning. "Has Jennifer been dating someone?"

"No, it's some new scientist who keeps asking her to dinner." Sheppard explained. "I didn't think it was anything serious," he added surprised at how quickly the situation had gotten out of hand.

"I have to go for my interview tomorrow. Can you keep an eye on her?" Ronon asked directing his request to both men. "I don't think this guy's gonna leave her alone.

"Why doesn't she just tell him to get lost?" Lorne asked

"She did, he keeps telling her it's not over yet," Ronon growled becoming more agitated. "I should take care of this guy now," he decided as he rose to his feet.

"No… this needs to stop," Sheppard could feel his anger building. "I'll take care of it myself," he reassured Ronon.

"I'll see what I can find out about this guy and put a stop to it tomorrow" Sheppard told Lorne.

"Let me know if you need an extra pair of hands," Lorne offered.

The men finished their conversation promising to look after the Doc. Ronon walked to his room, he wasn't able to stop thinking about the incident in Jennifer's office. If there was still a problem when he returned from his interview he'd take care of it. Permanently.

* * *

Jennifer couldn't get to sleep. She kept playing the scene with Andrew over in her head again and again. She wondered if she'd caused his unreasonable behavior. "Why does he care who my friends are?" she asked herself.

Jennifer knew the IOA put the scientists through a very thorough psych exam before assigning them to Atlantis. She thought maybe Andrew was part of that small percentage that fall through the cracks. Tomorrow will be better she told herself.

* * *

Ronon and Teal'c stood in the gate room waiting for the control room to dial the Midway Station. They'd have a mandatory 24-hour stay before they'd be allowed to continue on to Earth and Ronon wasn't happy about it.

Colonel Carter had brought Teal'c to Atlantis to coach Ronon for his IOA interview despite the big guy not feeling he was in need of any help. Ronon just wanted the interview over with at this point so he could get back to his normal duties in Atlantis. He hoped to be back in two days … three tops. Chuck dialed the gate and the men walked through to the Midway Station.

* * *

Word filtered into the infirmary later in the day that the Midway Station had been compromised. Jennifer wasn't exactly sure what it all meant but knew it couldn't be good. Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay took several teams to investigate.

The whole Atlantis base was on edge waiting for some word from Stargate Command. They knew the Wraith were involved but beyond that nothing. Jennifer sought out Colonel Carter as she left the infirmary to see if there was any news.

"Colonel, have you heard anything yet?" Jennifer asked finding Sam in the control room.

"We just got word the SGC is secure. Ronon and Teal'c are okay and at Stargate Command," Colonel Carter informed Jennifer.

"Oh … thank goodness," Jennifer heaved a sigh of relief. "Any word on Colonel Sheppard and the teams?" Jennifer inquired frowning.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer, we've lost contact with the Midway Station from both sides. The Daedalus will try to hail them on their return trip but we're looking at a couple of weeks," Samantha explained worried about the missing men. "Don't give up on them," she encouraged Jennifer.

Jennifer nodded trying to grasp the situation. "Thank you," Jen whispered.

* * *

Major Lorne needed to check in with Colonel Carter and headed for the control room. He wanted to talk to her about Dr. Keller at the same time. Jennifer was just leaving the control room when Evan ran into her.

"Hey Jen, are you doing okay?" Lorne asked knowing she'd be worried.

"I'm fine, Evan. Worried about Colonel Sheppard and the teams."

"Are you free for dinner?" Lorne asked wanting to keep an eye on her.

"Sure, just let me close my office up and I'll meet you in the mess hall," Jennifer was thankful for the company.

"I have to meet with Colonel Carter but it shouldn't take long. I'll see you there," Lorne answered heading over toward the Colonel.

Samantha filled Lorne in on the status of SGC and what little they knew of the Midway situation. Evan gave the Colonel a quick rundown on which teams were off world and which were due back this evening. Next he proceeded to fill her in concerning Dr. Keller.

"Colonel, did Colonel Sheppard have a chance to fill you in on the situation concerning Dr. Keller?" Lorne asked.

"No, Major, I'm not aware of a problem," Sam answered puzzled.

"Evidently, there is a scientist, Dr. Wright, who appeared to be threatening her in her office last night," Evan explained.

"What!" Samantha asked sternly. "What kind of threat?"

"It seems he wanted Jennifer's complete attention which meant ending her friendships with all of us." Lorne explained. "The man doesn't like the word no." Evan added.

"Did he harm her?" Sam asked.

"Ronon walked in and threw him out," Evan explained "Colonel Sheppard was going to look into the situation today but with the problems on Midway I doubt he had time," Evan said.

"Is there still a threat, Major?" Colonel Carter inquired.

"I'm having dinner with Dr. Keller so I'll see what I can find out. "Either way, my team will be keeping an eye on her until the situation is resolved," Lorne said.

"Please keep me in the loop, Major," Colonel Carter requested as she excused herself returning to her office.

* * *

Jennifer entered the mess hall looking for Evan. She spotted him off in a corner waving to get her attention. Jen filled a tray with some sort of pasta and joined him.

"Glad you could join me, is that all you're having?" Evan asked Jennifer as she sat down.

"I'm not very hungry tonight. How's your day been?" Jennifer inquired.

"I'm more concerned about your day. Ronon told me about your encounter with Dr. Wright … how are things today?" Lorne asked.

"I haven't had a crazy man in my office today if that's what you mean," Jen said trying to keep things light.

"Seriously Jen, are you okay?" Evan asked concerned about his friend.

"I keep wondering if I'm to blame for some of his outburst but I really can't remember anything I did to encourage him or set him off," Jennifer explained wearily. "Really Evan, it was so bizarre! Andrew hates my friends and wants me to spend time with him exclusively."

"Have you two been dating for a while," Lorne inquired.

"No, that's the weird part. I've run into him a few times and met him for a meal or two but no formal dates," Jen said describing their relationship. "And don't get me started on what he thinks of Ronon! Andrew hates aliens especially Ronon and he can't understand why I would even associate with him."

Jennifer was beginning to get angry again as she re-hashed the confrontation. Time to chalk it up as the world's worst date and forget about it.

"I plan on keeping an eye on the situation for a few days so humor me," Evan told her with a smile.

"As long as you don't lurk in the shadows," Jen laughed.

The two moved on to other topics and enjoyed the rest of the meal.

Andrew stood half hidden in a far corner of the dining room watching Evan and Jennifer and growing angrier with each minute they spent together. Dr. Wright wasn't used to being questioned or ignored. He told Jennifer she needed to get rid of her friends if she was going to be with him. "Is she testing me?" he wondered. He decided to wait for her closer to her room and hopefully she would return alone.

Jennifer and Evan put their trays away as they left the dining room.

"Are you through for the night?" Evan asked Jennifer as they started toward the crew quarters.

"I'm done. It's been a long day so I'm ready for bed," Jennifer answered wearily.

"Good, I'll walk you to your room." Evan took her arm and looped it through his own as they walked down the corridor.

Andrew saw the couple coming down the hall. He quickly ducked down a side corridor until they passed. He could feel the heat rising through his body turning his face red and causing the veins in his neck to stick out. He was livid.

Jennifer patiently listened as Lorne gave her instructions.

"I want you to keep your radio close by at all times. Call me if you hear anything or if you just need to talk. If you get called to the infirmary in the middle of the night I want to know and I want you to wait for an escort," Evan instructed.

"Do you really think all of this is necessary? Jennifer asked Evan frowning. "I haven't even seen Andrew today so he's probably given up."

"Yes, it's necessary. And keep your door locked," he added.

"I will. Thanks Evan," Jennifer was grateful for the concern.

"I'll pick you up for breakfast in the morning," Evan said as her kissed her good night on the cheek.

Lorne waited until he heard her door lock and then headed toward the science labs to talk to Radek.

Major Lorne talked with Radek and a couple of the other scientists he knew. No one had any useful information about Dr. Wright other than he was quiet and kept to himself. Evan was hoping he could find something useful in his personnel file.

* * *

Jennifer finished out her week in relative peace. She spent a few evenings with Teyla sparring and they shared a couple of meals together. When she wasn't with Teyla, Major Lorne took his meals with her.

Jen rearranged the furniture in her quarters and thoroughly cleaned everything just for something to do. She wanted to go for a walk or maybe get a late night snack from the mess hall but that would require calling Evan and she didn't want to bother anyone.

Finally, she picked up some paper and sat on her bed to write Ronon a letter.

_Ronon_

_I'm so thankful you and Teal'c are okay. You guys gave us quite a scare. How was your interview? Seems like you made quite an entrance!_

_Things have been quiet here this week. I haven't seen Dr. Wright since that night in my office. I'm assuming he's given up on our relationship. I still have moments when I wonder if I gave him the wrong impression. I worry that some of this is entirely my fault but I can't figure out what I did! I've added a new regulation to my dating policy … no dating while in Atlantis! _

_Major Lorne is taking care of me and making sure I'm never alone. I don't think this is necessary especially since Andrew is keeping to himself. Actually, I'm rather bored. _

_I'm so worried about Rodney and Colonel Sheppard. I try not to dwell on the worst and keep believing we have just lost communications. _

_Please be careful._

_Good night,_

_Jennifer_

Jennifer finished her letter and peeked out the door into the corridor. There was no one in the hallway so she quickly locked her door and jogged down to Ronon's room leaving her letter on his bed. She made it back to her room without running into anyone giving a victorious "yes" as she locked her door once again.

Jennifer didn't want anyone to know about the letters so having an escort was out of the question. Maybe she'd ask Teyla and Evan to watch a movie tomorrow night to help with the boredom.

* * *

It'd been two weeks since the Midway incident. Dr. Keller still hadn't had any contact from Dr. Wright and she was beginning to feel safe. Late in the day she closed her office door and began to work on patient files.

Jennifer didn't hear her door open or realize Andrew had walked in until he cleared his throat. She jumped inhaling sharply at the sight of the man standing next to her.

"Dr. Wright, you scared me!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, Jennifer. I truly thought you heard me walk in," Andrew answered sounding sincere.

Jennifer kicked herself for not locking her door. She'll get a tongue lashing from Evan when he finds out.

"What can I do for you Dr. Wright?" Jennifer asked.

"Please, it's Andrew. I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night," he replied acting sheepish.

"Andrew, I appreciate your apology but I really don't believe we're compatible," Jennifer calmly explained. "Just knowing you don't like my friends is reason enough for me to end this relationship. I'd never be willing to give up my friends," Jennifer told Andrew hoping he would leave.

She could see Andrew's face start to redden as he closed what little gap there was between them.

"You can't be serious!" Andrew growled. "I've asked around, you haven't dated anyone the entire time you've been here. You'll never get a better offer than what I'm willing to give you!" Wright snapped at her.

Jennifer's radio was on and she could hear Major Lorne trying to hail her. She knew Evan would send someone to check up on her when she didn't answer his call.

"Andrew, please leave," Jennifer firmly replied as she pointed toward the door.

"I don't think so. We need to settle this now," he sneered.

Jennifer tried to stand but Andrew was hovering over her making movement impossible.

"Andrew, this is over. I don't want to talk about it again. Please leave," Jennifer sounded a lot more confident than she felt.

"No! I know you will see we're perfect for each other as soon as your friends leave you alone. They're coming between us and I won't stand for it," Andrew was no longer reasonable.

Jennifer reached up to her radio to call for help. Wright's hand flew up and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her out of the chair and pinned her to the wall behind her desk.

"I will not be patient forever. You need to reconsider my offer and do it quickly," Andrew snarled inches from her face.

Jennifer heard a soft knock on her door as it opened revealing Marie sizing up the situation.

"Dr. Keller, Major Lorne is trying to raise you on your radio," Marie explained as she glared at Dr. Wright.

"Thank you, Marie. Dr. Wright was just leaving. Could you see he makes it all the way out of the infirmary while I contact Major Lorne?" Jennifer made it plain to Andrew that he needed to leave or have Evan to deal with.

Major Lorne was growing concerned when he didn't hear from Jennifer or Marie. Surely Wright wouldn't do anything after all this time, Evan reasoned to himself.

Lorne left his office and started toward the infirmary. As he approached the doors to the clinic, he thought he saw Wright walking away from the infirmary in the opposite direction. He quickened his steps kicking into alert mode.

"Jennifer, are you okay?" Evan asked as he walked into her office.

"Yes, just a bit shook up," Jennifer answered as Marie slipped out the door giving them some privacy.

"Was that Wright I saw in the corridor?" Evan asked frowning.

"Yes. He won't take no for an answer," she explained as she slid into her chair.

Major Lorne began to demand more answers but hesitated seeing her trembling hands. Evan realized just how shaken up Jennifer really was. He reached down and pulled her into his arms.

"It's going to be okay. I'll find him and put a stop to this," Evan quietly talked to her as he rubbed her back, calming her down. "This isn't your fault," he reassured Jen knowing she'd be blaming herself.

"Get your things together, you're done for the day," Lorne instructed her not about to take no for an answer. "We'll go eat dinner and then I'll let you pick the movie." Lorne offered.

While Lorne waited for Jennifer to lock up he opened a channel and radioed his team.

"Sergeant Rains this is Major Lorne," Evan called wanting to get this resolved as quickly as possible.

"This is Rains," The Sergeant answered.

"Rains, I want you and Sergeant Myers to take a look around this evening and see if you can locate Dr. Wright," Lorne ordered his team. "Radio me if you find the man but don't confront him."

"Yes sir, we'll get right on it," Rains answered already on his way to find Sergeant Myers.

Lorne and Jennifer had a quiet dinner with Jen barely eating anything. Evan grabbed a few snacks to take back to her quarters hoping she'd eat something later.

She had Evan pick the movie knowing she probably wouldn't last through the whole thing. There wasn't much to choose from in her collection so he put in his favorite, Star Wars, a classic he could watch over and over.

Jennifer changed into lounge clothes, dimmed the lights and joined Evan on the couch as the title started to roll. Before Obi-Wan made his first appearance Jennifer was asleep on Evan's shoulder. Evan put his arm around Jennifer and pulled her to his chest in a more comfortable position and before long they were both asleep.

Meanwhile, out in the shadows of the corridor Andrew watched and waited hoping Major Lorne would leave. He just needed a few minutes alone with Jennifer. He was sure that's all it would take to convince her they belonged together.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N**__: A continual "Thank You" to Vana1970 for her awesome Beta job – I've learned a lot!_

_I appreciate your reviews. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Midway in Season 4

Chapter 15

Jennifer woke early and decided to put her frustrations and worries in a letter to Ronon. She thought she had enough time to put it in Ronon's room and return before Major Lorne arrived to take her to breakfast.

_Ronon_

_I miss you. _

_We got word a few days ago that you found Colonel Sheppard and Rodney. I'm so thankful but also sad for the men who were lost at the Midway Station. Atlantis is such a small community and the loss feels greater and more personal._

_I had another encounter with Dr. Wright. I thought he was done with me but I guess not! I don't understand what he wants from me. I've repeatedly told the man I'd never give up my friends, they're a part of me. _

_He makes me feel nervous. Unfortunately, I don't know if I'll ever feel safe again as long as we both live in Atlantis. This is all such a mess! __Evan never leaves my side yet I still wish you were back too._

_I'm starting to think my off world jinx has spread to Atlantis. I'd better not hear that Chuck has started pools for my adventures here on base or I'm pulling out the big needles in the infirmary._

_I'm counting the days till you all return and things get back to some kind of normal. I miss eating meals with everyone and our chats in the infirmary._

_Hurry home._

_Jennifer_

Jen dressed and quickly delivered her letter to Ronon's room. When she returned, she cleaned her quarters for a few minutes before Evan showed up to take her to breakfast.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Evan greeted Jennifer as she opened her door.

"Good morning," Jennifer smiled.

"Evan I'm sure you have more important things to do than baby-sit me," Jennifer complained as they headed toward the mess hall. "I think I'm safe during the day to be on my own."

"Not gonna happen," Evan told her as they filled their trays. "Sorry, Jen, but until we can track Wright down you're stuck with me," Evan answered smiling.

"I don't understand why he hasn't been found," Jennifer replied frustrated at his lack of capture.

"My men are sweeping the city again as we speak so hopefully this will all be over today," Lorne assured her. "He must be hiding in the outer parts of the city so they're concentrating their search in that area today," Lorne added.

The two spotted Teyla sitting by herself and headed over to join her. They visited about the rescue of Sheppard and Rodney and talked about how quiet things seemed without them. Teyla and Jennifer arranged for a sparring session later in the day. All too soon it was time for Jennifer to start her shift in the infirmary.

* * *

Andrew had found an isolated balcony in an unexplored part of the city and was using it as his hideaway. He sat stewing over the unresolved issues he had with Jennifer trying to figure out his next move. He'd seen her jog to another room in the crew quarters this morning returning to her own room in just a matter of minutes. He thought maybe this evening he'd check out the other room.

He found it fairly easy to find hiding places in the shadows of the corridors so keeping an eye on Jennifer was pretty easy so far. But this morning he'd noticed security seemed a bit tighter, the search was expanding closer to his balcony. He needed to make his move soon.

* * *

Dr. Keller spent her afternoon with post mission check ups and a lot of paper work. Why is there so much paper work this far away from everything? The 'to do' box on her desk was dwindling rapidly, at least that felt good.

"Hey Jen … you ready for an early dinner?" Evan asked, dropping by after his shift to see how she was doing.

"Just about. A person can only do so much paper work before dying of boredom," Jennifer answered rolling her eyes.

She straightened her desk and locked her door before the two headed to the mess hall. They filled their plates and joined Teyla for dinner.

"Jennifer, are you ready for your sparring lesson tonight?" Teyla asked confirming the plans they'd made earlier.

"I'm more than ready," Jennifer answered restlessly. "I need to do something to work off the growing stress and tension I've been building over the past few days"

"Maybe we should go for a jog together afterwards," Evan suggested realizing she'd been confined to her room for too long.

"I'd love that," Jennifer said eagerly.

They finished their meal and spent some time just chatting with each other. Jen really enjoyed her friends and looked forward to the evening.

Andrew found a small space behind a tall stack of empty trays that granted him a perfect view of Jennifer's dinner table. He could feel himself surrendering to his anger. "What is it with this woman and her stupid friends?" he asked himself. She'll be so shocked when she realizes all she really needs is me, Andrew smiled at his thoughts. He slid out a side entrance to a back hallway used by the kitchen staff and made his way toward the quieter parts of the city. Tonight he'd try to get her alone.

The time spent sparring with Teyla was exactly what Jennifer needed to work out all her frustrations. She had a good session and now she was getting ready to go for a run with Major Lorne. Jennifer laughed as she thought about how easily she would fall asleep tonight.

* * *

Andrew checked the traffic in the corridor as he neared the mystery room he saw Jennifer leaving this morning. It was getting late and most of the personnel were already in their quarters. He tried to look casual as he strolled down the hall. Once he was at the room he ran his palm over the chime to see if anyone would answer the door.

When no one answered, Andrew waved his hand over the sensor and the door opened. "It's about time something worked out for me," he said to himself. Wright walked into the room and started to look around.

The room looked like it belonged to a man. Rather sparsely decorated and not very inviting. Andrew walked further into the room trying to figure out why Jennifer would've been here. He was starting to think he had the wrong room when he spotted the letters on the bed.

Andrew moved over to the bed and picked up the first letter. Scanning the text he realized the room must belong to Ronon and the letter was from Jennifer. It wasn't a love letter but it was very personal and his anger began to increase. Wright read both letters and spiraled into uncontrolled fury. "How dare she talk about our relationship to this barbarian," Andrew yelled to the room.

Wright ripped the letters and threw them on the floor. He then proceeded to destroy the room in his unrestrained rage. He tore the bed apart and cleared the shelves with a mad sweep of his arm. Next he threw a heavy statue at the mirror and shattered it into jagged pieces. Pulling a knife from his pocket, he used it to slash the furniture.

Breathing heavily, he stood in the middle of the room trying to get his emotions under control. He needed to calm down and come up with a plan.

Dr. Wright had chosen Jennifer and there was no turning back. He left Ronon's room trying to look casual as he walked toward Jennifer's quarters, giving the impression he belonged in that part of the city. He found a place in the shadows within sight of her room to wait. Surely tonight fate would be on his side and there would be an opportunity. Andrew was beyond reasoning. She would beg for his forgiveness before the night was over, he thought to himself.

* * *

Jennifer had been asleep for quite some time when she got a radio call from Marie.

"Dr. Keller, do you happen to have an extra key in your office for the drug cabinet?" Marie asked once she got the doctor on the radio.

"Sorry, Marie, I don't keep a key in my office ... it's against protocol," Jennifer explained. "What's the problem?

"I left my key in my room and we're rather swamped here right now. I was hoping I didn't have to leave the infirmary," Marie answered sounding frazzled.

"I'll run down and unlock the cabinet for you," Jennifer offered as she climbed out of bed.

"Doctor, that would be so helpful. Should I call Major Lorne for an escort?" Marie inquired.

"Don't bother, it'll just take me a few minutes," Jennifer replied not wanting to wake the Major for something this small.

Jennifer threw on her running clothes, which were still lying on the floor, and headed out the door. She unlocked the cabinet and returned to her room in less than 10 minutes.

Jennifer entered her quarters. Before she could even lock her door Andrew reached out and viciously grabbed her by both arms and threw her against the wall. She tried to cry out but he struck her hard across her face stunning her into silence.

"Don't try to call for help," Andrew snarled at her. "You'll only make it worse."

"Andrew stop! You're hurting me," Jennifer pleaded.

"How dare you write those things about our relationship," Andrew yelled at her as he loosened his hold.

Jennifer pulled away and ran toward her bed but Andrew was right behind grabbing her hair and jerking her backwards. She slumped to her knees trying to pry his fingers out of her hair. The pain was unbearable.

"You belong to me!" Andrew spat out as he stood over her.

"I don't belong to you - now or ever," Jen growled trying to get out of his grasp.

Andrew let go of her hair and hit her hard in the side of her head knocking her off her knees. She tried to crawl to the edge of her bed again but Andrew connected to her side with a hard kick, which left her moaning in a fetal position just inches short of the batos rods she was reaching for.

"Why did you have to ruin everything?" Andrew screamed at Jen as he grabbed her hair again, pulling her to her feet.

Andrew hit her across the face again sending her flying to the floor. Jennifer was having a hard time staying conscious. She knew this man could easily kill her.

"Andrew, I'm sorry!" Jen cried as she tried to inch backwards toward the bed. "Let's try again," she pleaded. "I'll stop seeing my friends and it can just be the two of us," Jen said trying to buy some time.

Andrew reached down grabbing her by her arms once again and slamming her into the wall. He stood inches from her face and began growling with rage.

"You were the one I chose. You're the one I'll have… or no one will!" he threatened.

Jennifer felt this was the only chance she'd have before the man killed her. With all the strength she had left, she thrust her knee as far into his groin as she could manage. When he fell to his knees she quickly pushed him over and slipped behind him diving for her bantos rods she kept under the edge of her bed.

She grabbed one of the rods and turned over pushing herself away from Andrew with her feet. Andrew reached out and grabbed her ankle. Feeling his clutch, Jennifer lost all reason and instinct took over. She firmly gripped the rod and swung it hard at the arm that was holding her ankle. She heard the crack and knew she'd broken his arm. Andrew still wouldn't let go of her ankle. Jen quickly drew the rod back and swung again connecting with the side of his head, pulling her leg out of his grip at the same time.

Scrambling to her feet, she moved away from Andrew. He was bleeding from the gash on his head yet he still wasn't backing down. Andrew came at her again in a blinding rage. Jennifer hit him hard on his hip hoping to stop his forward momentum. He cried out from the pain and lunged at Jennifer punching her in the mouth, sending her sprawling to the floor unconscious.

Andrew slumped to the floor writhing in pain from the blow to his hip. This is not how he wanted it to end but at least it was over in his eyes. "She'll be no good to anyone if she's even alive," he said to himself.

Picking himself up, holding his broken arm, Andrew hobbled to the door and slipped out. Wright headed for his isolated balcony to plan his next move.

* * *

Jennifer woke up moaning in the worse pain she'd ever felt. This was a more severe beating than what she'd received from the hands of the Bola Kai. She was thankful he'd left her alive.

She crawled over to her bedside table and reached for her radio. She then pulled herself further into the bedroom to the far corner. Jen rested against the wall knowing Andrew wouldn't be able to see her from the doorway if he returned.

She was barely holding it together but needed to call Evan before she passed out again. Jennifer opened a channel.

"Major Lorne," Jen called barely above a whisper.

"This is Lorne, go ahead," Evan answered feeling a cold chill along his spine.

"Evan …" Jennifer quietly cried upon hearing his voice.

Evan hit the floor running. He radioed his team as he ran toward her door shouting orders as he went. He recalled his men from their search and told them to meet at Dr. Keller's room.

Evan opened her door and walked inside with his gun drawn. It was still dark except for the low lamplight in the living area. The room looked like a battle had taken place. Evan called out Jennifer's name but got no response. He slowly moved about checking every part of her living quarters.

He found Jennifer on the floor curled into the corner of her bedroom area with her knees drawn up and her head down. Evan knelt beside her and gently called her name. Still no response, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Jennifer came up swinging. Catching Evan off guard, she connected solidly with his chin. Evan grabbed both of her hands but not before receiving several jabs to his chest, all the while gently calling her name. Jennifer finally snapped out of her fog and realized it was Evan she was fighting against.

The young doctor crawled into Evan's lap and began sobbing. Evan held her close trying not to hurt her as he quietly talked in a soothing tone. He gently pulled her hair back away from her face and looked at her injuries. Shock and anger cursed through his body barely under control.

"Jennifer, I need to know what happened. Who hurt you," Lorne was battling his own rage at who could have done this. He continued to give her time as he held her head to his chest and stroked her hair.

Major Lorne's team arrived and stood at a respectful distance waiting for orders. Lorne continued to softly talk to Jennifer calming her down. She looked so broken and hurt. Evan could feel her begin to relax.

"Jennifer, who hurt you," he asked again once she stopped sobbing.

"Andrew," Jennifer whispered as her body began to tremble.

Major Lorne called for a medical team to Dr. Keller's room immediately. He held on to her until the doctor arrived and then moved to talk to his team as they treated her.

"Evan, he's hurt," Jennifer called as he was walking away. Jennifer held up her bantos rod, "I think I broke his arm and he has a gash on his head." This brought a smirk and raised eyebrow from her friend as he gave her a thumb's up.

Dr. Cole examined Jennifer's injuries and insisted on her going to the infirmary for a scan and treatment. She finally agreed but made it clear she wanted to recover in her own room.

Major Lorne organized a search grid and sent his men off with two other teams to find Dr. Wright. Evan wanted nothing more than to lead the search and get his hands on the man but needed to stay with Jennifer until the medical staff checked her out.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N_**_: A continual "Thank You" to Vana1970 for her awesome Beta job – I've learned a lot!_

_ I appreciate your reviews. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Midway in Season 4

Chapter 16

Major Lorne paced back and forth waiting for Dr. Cole to finish with Jennifer's scan. The teams were still out looking for Dr. Wright. "They'll tear this city apart until the man is in custody," he thought.

Lorne couldn't understand how Wright could be evading all the security teams with his injuries. Jennifer had gotten in several good hits with her bantos rod before receiving the final punch, which knocked her out. Surely the man was in a lot of pain.

Dr. Cole found Major Lorne waiting in the exam room as Jennifer was returned from the scan.

"Major, the scan looked good with no internal injuries," Dr. Cole reported. " Dr. Keller has some major contusions on her upper arms and other parts of her body. She has a couple of bruised ribs and quite a bit of soft tissue damage to her face along with a fracture to her cheekbone. I'm afraid she will be in a good deal of pain for the next few days but we should be able to manage it with pain killers," Dr. Cole concluded.

"Thanks Doc, that's such a relief," Lorne replied gratefully.

"I want to keep Jennifer here the rest of the night so we can run some fluids through her and monitor her condition. I'm planning on releasing her to her quarters in the afternoon as long as there's someone who can check on her and see to her needs," Dr. Cole instructed.

"I can promise you she'll have all the help she needs to recover," Lorne guaranteed.

"Major, Dr. Keller sustained some very serious injuries. This isn't something she'll bounce back from in a day or two. If I feel she isn't getting the proper care then I'll insist she return to the infirmary," Dr. Cole demanded, worrying about her friend's care.

"Not a problem, Doctor. We'll take care of her until she's well … and then some," Evan assured her feeling guilty he hadn't been there to protect her in the first place.

While they got Jennifer situated in a room, Lorne stepped out to radio his team and check on their progress. Sergeant Rains reported they were searching in a grid pattern, systematically ruling out one section of the city at a time as they moved toward the outer uncharted parts of the city. The teams were determined to finish this hunt quickly.

Lorne returned to Jennifer's bedside. He took a chair waiting for her to wake hoping to get some details of the attack that might help with their search. He also needed to see that she was okay … or as much as she could be under the circumstances.

Shortly after the morning shift change, Jennifer woke in urgent need of some painkillers. Realizing she was in the infirmary, she looked around the room seeing Evan asleep in the chair beside the bed.

"Evan," Jen quietly whispered through her split lip.

" Hey there sunshine," Evan greeted her sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Can you call the nurse for me," she asked trying to mask the pain she was in.

"I'll go get Marie, I think she's still here," Evan replied as he headed out into the main infirmary.

"Marie, Jennifer's awake and asking for a nurse. She doesn't look too good," Lorne described hoping the nurse could do something to bring her some relief.

"I'll get her a pain shot and be right there," Marie told him as she left for the medicine cabinet.

Major Lorne returned to Jen's room and stood beside the bed as they waited for Marie. Lorne adjusted her bed and helped her sit up.

Once the pain medication took hold Jennifer was ready to talk.

"Jen, can you tell me what happened?" Lorne asked.

"It was all my fault," Jennifer confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Evan asked astonished. "None of this was your fault."

"I ran to the infirmary to open the drug cabinet last night and forgot to lock my door. I was only gone 10 minutes but when I got back Andrew was waiting," Jennifer explained not able to hold the tears back.

"Why didn't you call?" Evan asked frustrated.

"Ten minutes, Evan … it only took 10 minutes. I didn't want to bother anyone for such a small thing," Jen answered. "Marie was going to call for an escort but I told her not to bother. See, it was my fault for not calling," she added taking responsibility for her actions.

"Jennifer, this was not your fault! If it's any consolation, I don't think Wright would've ever just walked away. He was too determined to get you alone,"

"So what happens now?" Jennifer asked.

"We've teams scouring the city. They'll find him soon then we'll lock him up. There's no way he'll ever touch you again," Evan promised her. "I'll take you back to your quarters this afternoon and then we'll all take care of you, for as long as you need.

"I feel like such a burden to everyone," Jennifer softly answered as fresh tears started to fall.

Evan moved closer to the bed. He reached down and took her hand. Softly wiping the tears from her face, Evan gently assured her, "There's no place I'd rather be and I'm not the only one. We look after our own."

Jennifer squeezed his hand as she quietly whispered thank you.

* * *

Evan got Jennifer all settled into her quarters late in the afternoon. He'd been by earlier to straighten everything up from the struggle that took place during the attack. Not that a clean room would remove the memories but he knew it would help.

Lorne had arranged for someone to bring dinner to them so he wouldn't have to leave. He helped Jennifer get comfortable in her chair and then proceeded to nag her until she had eaten a few bits of everything. Once their dinner was finished, Evan picked out a movie to watch hoping it would take her mind off everything.

"Evan," Jennifer called getting his attention.

"What cha need?" Evan asked moving over to her chair.

"Can you hold me for a while?" Jen asked shyly.

Evan picked her up and gently placed her on the couch being sure to keep the pressure off her bruised ribs. He started the movie and then sat on the couch drawing her into his arms. As she lay with her head on his chest Jen drifted off to sleep feeling safe in the arms of her friend.

Evan half-heartedly watched the movie as he thought about his teams out scouring the city for Wright. He really wanted to be with them, he was torn between revenge and duty. Sergeant Rains would inform him when they were close to a capture and he planned on joining his team at that time.

The Daedalus was scheduled to arrive tomorrow and Laura would be here for Jennifer. He was beginning to wonder if this friendship he felt for his favorite Marine was developing into something more. Maybe it was just exhaustion or the emotional drain from the past few days, but Evan really ached to see Laura. He had an overwhelming urge to hold her in his arms and let the stress he carried in his body float away. But for now, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind planning to analyze them later.

Sergeant Rains radioed Major Lorne sometime after midnight with the news that they were closing in on Wright. Evan told them to hold their position and wait for his arrival.

Lorne radioed Lt. Booker instructing him to grab another Marine and report to Dr. Keller's quarters for guard duty. He then picked Jennifer up and gently put her to bed.

"Jennifer," Lorne called waking her up.

"What is it, Evan?" Jen asked looking concerned.

"I need to join my team. I have guards stationed outside and I'll have another one here in your room," Evan explained.

"Guards at the door are all I need. I'll be fine by myself in my room. I'm just going to sleep anyway," Jennifer answered sleepily

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can. Your radio is right here on your end table if you need anything," Evan kissed the top of her head and left.

At the door he gave the Marines instructions to stay alert and not disturb Dr. Keller. They were told to radio immediately if they saw Dr. Wright. Evan left to join his team in the outer parts of the city.

* * *

The Daedalus arrived early and docked at the east pier. It was late at night so there wouldn't be any activity until later in the morning. Those disembarking the Daedalus for Atlantis were instructed to remain in their quarters until a more reasonable hour.

Sheppard was anxious to get off the ship and back into his city. It was expected that certain personnel would be exempt from Colonel Caldwell's orders to remain on board until morning.

Colonel Sheppard collected his belongings and walked to the designated location to beam into Atlantis. Rodney and Ronon quickly joined him and the three men were transported down. It was good to be home!

Rodney left immediately for his lab totally engrossed in his data pad. Sheppard and Ronon moved off toward their living quarters hoping to get a few hours sleep before the day started.

Ronon decided to duck into the mess hall and grab a few bottles of water and a sandwich to take back to his room. Sheppard continued down the corridor toward the crew quarters. He'd made this trip a thousand times over the years and could do it blindfolded.

As Sheppard drew closer to Dr. Keller's room he could see the guards at the door. He immediately got on his radio.

"Ronon, get up here," Sheppard growled.

Ronon dropped everything and ran toward the crew quarters looking for Sheppard.

"What the hell is going on?" Sheppard snarled at the two guards as he approached Jennifer's door.

The men snapped to attention, "Colonel, sir, our orders are to stand guard protecting the Doc," Lt. Booker answered.

"Protect her from what?" Sheppard demanded.

"Sir, from what I know, she was attacked last night," the Marine answered.

"Lieutenant, open the door," Sheppard ordered.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know the doctor's code but Major Lorne does."

Before Sheppard could contact his 2IC, Ronon arrived at the scene and without hesitation he punched in Jennifer's door code entering as soon as the doors swished open. Sheppard was right behind him moving over to the side of Jen's bed. Sheppard knelt down beside her.

"Jennifer," Sheppard called softly trying not to startle her.

Jennifer slowly woke and pushed the hair away from her face. Both men sucked in a short breath and grimaced at her injuries.

"Colonel? You're home?" Jennifer asked a bit confused.

"We just got in. What happened? How badly are you hurt?" Sheppard started to pepper her with questions. She looked so hurt and he urgently needed to know what happened to the young doctor.

Jennifer slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed her broken body into a sitting position. She was now at eye level with Sheppard as she began to explain.

"It was all my fault," Jennifer started not able to keep the tears from falling. Ronon moved over and sat beside her holding her hand.

"He wouldn't leave me alone so Lorne had me escorted everywhere but Marie forgot her key and I knew it would only take a few minutes so I went to the infirmary but I didn't lock my door… Marie wanted me to call for an escort but I didn't think anything could happen in 10 minutes but he was here when I got back and he must have been watching me cause it's the only time I left alone but I forgot to lock my door so it's all my fault." Jennifer just kept rambling.

Sheppard was having a hard time figuring out what actually happened. He needed to talk to his 2IC.

"Jennifer, where's Major Lorne? John asked hoping he could shed some light on things.

"He's with his team. I think they have Dr. Wright cornered somewhere," Jennifer answered.

"Are you alright?" John asked her as she calmed down.

"Yes … no," Jen mumbled. "I'm in a lot of pain right now but I don't know where Evan put my pain meds."

Ronon volunteered to look for them. He turned on a light in the living area and looking around he saw the blood spray on the wall and spatters on the floor. Next to the bookcase he found the pain pills and grabbing a bottle of water he returned to her bed. The pain was becoming unbearable as Ronon handed her the pills.

"Jennifer, did he cut you?" Ronon quietly asked.

"No, just a split lip, I think." Jennifer didn't feel very clear about anything. She knew the pills were causing some confusion but she didn't care as long as it eased the pain.

"There's blood on the wall and floor out there," Ronon told Sheppard.

"That's probably from Andrew," Jennifer told the men.

Ronon looked at Sheppard frowning trying to understand just what took place last night. Sheppard leaned over and took Jennifer's hand.

"Jennifer, none of this is your fault," John said as he gently squeezed her hand. "I don't want to hear you blame yourself again," he added firmly.

Sheppard stood and told Ronon he was going to find Lorne and see if he couldn't get a clearer picture of exactly what happened. Ronon said he'd stay with Jennifer for a while but insisted he be informed when they caught Wright.

Ronon wanted to comfort Jennifer but was afraid to touch her for fear of making her feel worse. He reached down and took her hand helping her stand up.

"Tell me where you hurt," Ronon asked as she stood in front of him.

"My side hurts where he kicked me… bruised ribs and my arms are really tender," Jennifer answered as she pointed to her upper arms. "My face is sort of self explanatory," she added sarcastically.

Ronon winced as she explained her injuries. He didn't realize she'd been kicked which increased his anger. He reached down and picked her up trying not to aggravate the bruised ribs. Ronon carried her over to the big chair and they sat down together with her in his lap. Jennifer snuggled into his arms resting her head on his chest and sighed.

They sat in silence for quite some time and then Jennifer began to tell him what happened.

"Ronon… are you awake?" Jennifer questioned.

"Yes, Little Girl," Ronon answered using her father's nickname.

"He knew about my letters," Jennifer quietly whispered. "He was so angry that I'd write to you about him. I … I thought he was going to kill me." Silent tears began to slip down her face.

"You're safe now. I won't let him touch you again," Ronon gruffly assured her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't lock my door last night. I'm sorry that I didn't call for an escort. I didn't think he'd come after me," Jennifer was barely talking above a whisper as she talked about what happened.

Ronon could feel the dampness seep through his shirt and knew she was crying. He felt so helpless knowing there was nothing he could do to help…and so guilty because he didn't take care of Wright before he left.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," he tried to reassure her.

"I don't know why he came after me. We never dated. He never held my hand or spent any time with me. Why would he think we belonged together?" Jennifer asked speaking to no one.

"It's over. You never did anything to encourage him. None of it was your fault," Ronon answered her. "Can you tell me what happened last night?" Ronon hating asking her to relive the attack but he needed to know. It was eating away at him but he still needed to know before he could deal with it and hopefully get beyond not being there for her.

"He grabbed me when I came through the door. He was so angry about the letters. He knocked me down and I tried to reach my rods," Jennifer was talking so softly Ronon could barely hear her.

"He kept pulling my hair and screaming at me saying it was all my fault. I think he hit me in the face again because I remember falling. Then he kicked me in the ribs or maybe he kicked me and then I fell. I remember being slammed against the wall and kneeing him in the groin. When he dropped to the floor I was able to get to one of my rods," Jennifer was having a hard time remembering the details, the drugs fogging her mind.

"I was trying to get away but he grabbed my ankle so I hit him really hard with my rod and I'm sure his arm is broke. But he kept coming at me. I think the blood on the wall came when I hit him in the head. I just couldn't stop him," Jennifer began to sob as she relived the attack.

"It's over. He won't touch you ever again," Ronon tried to comfort her.

"He finally punched me really hard in the face and that's the last I remember. When I came to he was gone." Jennifer exhaled as she finished her story.

"I'm so proud of you," Ronon whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "You did good Little Girl." Ronon held her feeling her burrow into his chest knowing she'd soon be asleep hiding beneath his arms.

An hour later Ronon's radio came alive with a call from Sheppard, "Ronon."

"Sheppard," he whispered not wanting to wake Jennifer.

"We got Wright. We're escorting him to the infirmary," Sheppard informed him.

"Where are you now?" Ronon asked. "I'd like to see him before you take him in."

"We're coming from the south pier," Sheppard answered.

"I'll find you."

Ronon lifted Jennifer and carried her over to her bed tucking her in. He leaned down and whispered he'd be right back. Putting his boots on he quietly slipped out the door. Ronon told Lt. Booker not to let anyone in as he headed to the transporter to meet up with Sheppard.

* * *

Ronon knew he was beyond reasoning with right now. Listening to Jennifer describe the attack nearly sent him over the edge. He was operating on instinct right now and it was driving him to the south pier … to Wright.

Colonel Sheppard spotted Ronon heading toward them. Even from this distance he could tell Ronon was worked up far more than he was earlier. Sheppard was afraid this wouldn't turn out well.

Major Lorne had hold of Dr. Wright dragging him by his broken arm with no mercy. All the men wanted a piece of the man for what he'd done to the Doc. Sheppard was having a hard time holding it all together and getting the man to the infirmary in one piece. If truth be told, he wanted a large piece of the man himself. He knew his men wouldn't do anything foolish, they would follow orders without exception. Sheppard didn't have the same confidence in Ronon.

Ronon had a very purposeful stride as he approached the men. He also looked very intimidating which had the prisoner yelling for protection.

"Keep that barbarian away from me," Wright yelled at Sheppard as Ronon approached.

"Shut up," Sheppard snarled at Andrew.

Ronon walked directly up to Wright and shot him.

"Ronon! Stand down," Sheppard ordered. "Why'd you do that?" he demanded.

"Jennifer told me what he did." Ronon scowled as he looked at Sheppard. "He deserved more."

Secretly, they were all grateful for Ronon's actions. Sheppard wondered if the gun was set to stun.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dr. Wright was brought into the infirmary for a quick assessment of his injuries. Colonel Carter had arranged for his transfer to the Daedalus as soon as he could be moved. The last thing the base needed was to have the attacker of their CMO occupying a bed in her infirmary. The sooner Wright was out of Atlantis the better.

After Ronon received a halfhearted dressing down from Colonel Sheppard for shooting his prisoner, he went to his quarters to look at the letters Jennifer had written him. She'd told him Wright was angry with her letters to Ronon, he figured the man must've been in his room.

He walked in finding his quarters destroyed. Looking around Ronon could tell Wright had been in a fit of rage. He started picking up things where his bed should've been hoping to find the letters.

Ronon put the mattress back on the bed adding the blankets and pillows that were strewed around the room. He started sifting through the books and things, which had been swept off the bookshelves landing in a pile on the floor. Underneath a mound of papers he found a card Jennifer left for him.

'_Please find Colonel Sheppard and Rodney and come home to us!'_

Ronon sat down hard on the bed reading the card again. It'd been an exhausting 3 weeks. Why hadn't he been here to protect Jennifer, he kept asking himself. One day … if he'd just gotten back one day earlier he could've stopped him. He could've protected her, Ronon thought to himself. Atlantis was supposed to be safe. He felt the urge to tear his room up again.

Ronon shook off the regrets and continued to clean things up looking for Jennifer's letters. Once he'd cleared most of the floor he began finding pieces. He moved over to his desk and started digging through the stuff on the floor looking for some tape. Finding it, he moved back to the bed and began to tape the pieces back together.

Ronon finished reading the letters and had a better understanding of what set Wright off. Jennifer's references to Wright were far from flattering.

Ronon sighed, shooting Wright hadn't been as satisfying as he hoped it would be. He kicked himself for not taking his gun off stun although killing the man probably would've upset Jennifer.

Ronon grabbed a card from the pile on the floor by his desk and headed out the door for a briefing. He stopped at Jennifer's room to check on her. The guards were still stationed at the door, which was a huge relief. Even though they'd captured Wright, Ronon still liked the idea of Jennifer having protection at her door.

He entered quietly, hoping she was still asleep. Ronon placed the card next to her lamp and knelt down to check on her. Jennifer was sleeping quietly, breathing slow and steady. Ronon kiss the top of her head and left for his briefing.

* * *

It was still early in the day as they gathered around the table in the conference room. The briefing included SGA-1 and Major Lorne. Colonel Carter informed everyone that Dr. Wright had been transported onto the Daedalus and was being held in their infirmary while he was being treated. He'll be held in detention on the Daedalus once he's released from their infirmary and returned to the custody of the SGC.

They talked briefly about Dr. Keller's injuries and the attack before turning the discussion to what happened at the SGC with the Wraith and the rescue of Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard. With so much to discuss, the meeting ran long.

* * *

Jennifer woke and reached for the painkillers Ronon left for her beside the bed. She was amazed at how badly she was hurting and wondered to herself how Ronon and Sheppard could have such a high tolerance for pain. As she set her glass of water back down she noticed her card.

'Always'

Jennifer was comforted knowing Ronon had come by to check on her. She realized he must've gone by his room and wondered if he found the letters she wrote him or if Andrew had taken them. Soon the painkillers took the edge off her pain and she was able to drift off to sleep again.

* * *

Laura walked into the mess hall for lunch hoping to find Colonel Sheppard or Major Loren still eating. She found the team lingering after their meal and set her tray down to join them.

"Sir … Boys, mind if I join you?" Laura greeted Sheppard, Ronon and Lorne.

"Have you been by to see Jennifer yet?" Ronon asked concerned at how she was doing.

"I plan on taking a tray to her when I leave and moving in till the Daedalus leaves," she answered.

"Good," Ronon grunted.

Colonel Carter and Rodney joined the table. Their conversation wasn't as light hearted as usual. The friends couldn't help but think about all that had happened during the past two days. They silently wondered if something could've been done to stop the attack.

Laura gathered her trash and stood to leave. She walked through the food line again loading up a tray for Jennifer and then returned to the table.

"Does anyone know Jen's door code?" Laura asked looking around the table. I don't want her to get up if she doesn't have to."

"I'll walk you," Ronon said as he gathered his tray and stood up.

Colonel Carter looked at Sheppard and raised her eyebrow with a questioning look.

"Does Ronon know her code?" Carter asked Sheppard.

"Huh … Ronon must have a much better memory than I give him credit for," McKay added not making much sense.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sheppard glared at Rodney

"I had to look up Keller's code for him months ago when she was off world. He needed to get her spare data pad and take it to her when she was off world on the planet with the odd virus," McKay explained.

"I remember that mission," Sheppard acknowledged as he remembered sending Ronon back for the pad. "That explains a lot."

Ronon opened Jennifer's door and entered with Laura. Jennifer was sitting up on the side of her bed trying to clear her head.

"Hey girlfriend." Laura greeted Jennifer as she placed the tray of food on her lap. "We're docked for five days so I'm all yours," Laura smiled seeing the relief in Jennifer's eyes.

"How are you doing?" Ronon asked dropping Laura's duffle on the floor. "You need to eat," Ronon nodded at the tray in her lap.

"I will… promise," Jennifer answered gratefully.

"Call me if you need anything," Ronon said looking at Laura.

"Thanks Ronon, I'll keep her in line," Laura replied. Ronon knew Laura would take good care of her.

* * *

Jennifer spent another week recuperating after Laura left and was more than ready to get back to the infirmary once Dr. Cole released her. She started back on a shortened schedule working three to four days a week instead of her usual six.

Evan invited her for a picnic on her first day off out on his painting balcony. It was nice to take a leisurely stroll in the fresh air. Jennifer felt stronger physically each day but the emotional scars were taking a bit longer to heal.

She stopped on her way to meet Evan and dropped a letter off in Ronon's room. It'd looked like the maintenance crew had repaired the damage that Andrew had caused and Ronon even had some new furniture.

Evan had his painting easel set up when Jennifer arrived and was working on a still of the west pier. Jen admired his work and even had one of his paintings in her room. She was one of the lucky ones … Evan rarely gave any of his work away.

Their lunch was laid out on a blanket on the balcony. Jennifer finally got her appetite back and their feast was making her mouth water. The two friends enjoyed a peaceful afternoon together. After they finished their lunch, Evan took some time to ask how she was doing.

"So… how are you feeling," Evan asked hoping Jennifer would open up.

"I think I'm pretty much healed and glad to be back at work," Jennifer offered with a small smile.

"I can see you're doing well physically," Evan said keeping eye contact. "I want to know how you're doing emotionally."

"You don't beat around the bush," Jennifer lightly chuckled.

"I think we're beyond that in our friendship," Evan scolded. He treasured the closeness he shared with the young doctor. She was one of the few people he could spend quality time with yet never have to utter a word.

"I know. I'm dealing with it … slowly. I still have some nightmares and find I occasionally blame myself but at least I'm dealing with it," Jennifer shared. "I worry that I might've given him some sort of encouragement and not realized I was doing it," Jennifer added frowning.

"No, you didn't," Lorne answered firmly. "I see you almost everyday and I would've noticed."

"I don't know if I'll ever want a romantic relationship with anyone on the base ever again. Once burned and all that," Jennifer said discouraged.

Evan couldn't help but hear the sadness in her voice. He hurt for his friend, wanting nothing more than to see her cherished by someone who'd be worthy of her affections.

"Don't throw the baby out with the wash water," Evan grinned. "Mr. Right will come along and you'll know it's the real deal because he'll have to pass everyone's inspection."

Jennifer smiled at this mental picture. She knew all of Sheppard's team and most of Lorne's team would line up to check out the next unsuspecting soul who asks her to dinner.

* * *

Jennifer slept in and felt well rested as she got ready for her lunch date with Teyla. The women enjoyed a leisurely lunch on the balcony. Teyla invited Jen to come shopping with her on one of their trading planets sometime soon. Teyla wanted to find some new fabric to make herself some clothes while Jennifer was hoping to find a nice birthday present for her father.

Jennifer took the evening shift in the infirmary so she could check in SGA-1 when they returned. Things were slow this evening giving her time to work on patient files that had piled up while she was recuperating.

Early evening Sheppard's team entered the infirmary for their post mission physicals. Dr. Cole began with Teyla as Marie situated the men on different beds and left to find Dr. Barns to help out. Jennifer finished the file she was working on and joined the rest of the medical team on the floor of the infirmary.

"Hey, Ronon," Jennifer greeted as she prepared to check him in.

"Hey, Jen. I don't mind waiting," Ronon waved her on toward Sheppard and McKay.

"I'll be back," Jennifer answered as she walked over to work on McKay.

"How are you doing Rodney?" Jennifer asked as she approached his bed.

"Good … can we hurry this up? I have some tests I really need to get to now that we're back." Rodney asked anxiously.

"This should just take a few minutes," Jennifer answered as she began drawing blood.

Dr. Barns arrived to take care of Colonel Sheppard leaving Jennifer to finish with Ronon.

"Let's see how fast we can get you out of here and on to more pleasant things," Jennifer said as she stuck a needle into Ronon's arm for a blood sample.

"I'm not in a hurry," Ronon assured her.

Jennifer quickly ran the tests and checked his vitals. Finishing up the rest of the physical they each took their self-assigned seats sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We haven't been able to do this for a while … I've missed it," Jennifer said as they relaxed in conversation together.

"How are you?" Ronon asked quietly.

"I'm getting there … the dreams aren't as scary or as often," Jennifer offered.

"You shouldn't have had to go through that," Ronon said scowling at the memory.

"I think I'll have you pick out my next dinner date for me," Jennifer laughed as she rolled her eyes. "My judgment sucks!"

"I'm sorry I didn't take care of him before I left," Ronon grumbled quietly. "I knew there was something wrong with the guy and it was my job to take care of it … I shouldn't have put it off," he growled.

Jennifer reached over and took his hand, "This wasn't your fault either, Ronon. Let's agree not to blame ourselves," Jennifer offered hoping they could put the guilt behind them.

"I heard what you did to Dr. Wright," Jennifer said as Ronon turned to look at her. "Thanks," Jennifer smirked. "I know it goes against everything I believe in but in this case I'm grateful. Does that make me a hypocrite?" Jennifer asked.

"Makes you human," he answered. Ronon stood up getting ready to leave. "Can you grab something to eat?"

"Thanks but I'm not off shift for another 3 hours," Jennifer smiled as she slid off the bed and stood next to Ronon. "I'll walk you out."

"I'll come pick you up for breakfast in the morning," Ronon kissed her head and left for the mess hall.

Jennifer knew he was still being protective and hoped he'd stop blaming himself for what happened. Evan was right; Andrew wouldn't have stopped until he got her alone so they both needed to put the guilt behind them.

Ronon entered his room after getting something to eat and prepared to take a shower. He saw Jennifer's card on his pillow …

Thanks for your 'stunning' show of protection!

The card brought a chuckle as he thought about shooting Wright. Ronon sat on the bed and picked up her letter.

_Dear Ronon_

_It's been too long since I've written a letter. Although, after the mess in your room my last letters caused, I'll understand if you want me to stop writing. _

_I'm so thankful you're safely home. Thank you for always being here for me. I couldn't have made it through all of this without you and Evan. I may be horrid with romantic relationships but I'm collecting some amazing friends._

_How did your mission go today? Hopefully everything will go according to plan and you'll all be home tomorrow. I'm going on a picnic with Evan today. He's spending his day off painting and I plan on reading my book and napping. I think I've finally stored up enough 'rest' to last me a lifetime! _

_The maintenance crew had time to paint my room yesterday and got rid of the blood in the carpet. It's all covered up and has that new paint smell but… I know it's still there. Will I ever be able to go a day without thinking about what happened?? _

_Even after all that happened, I still can't imagine living anywhere but here in Atlantis. I love this new home and hope I never have to leave._

_The Daedalus will be here next week so we need to plan a movie night. I hope you'll be able to join us … we'll let you pick the movie. I even have a few Whoppers put aside to share. Major Lorne seems a bit restless so I'm hoping Laura's presence will have a calming effect on him. That seems funny … putting Lt. Cadman and calming in the same sentence!_

_I need to get going. You probably won't get this until late so I'll say 'Good Night'._

_Sweet dreams_

Jennifer

Ronon loved her letters and the silent conversations they shared. He decided to read it again after his shower and maybe answer it if he had time. He could deliver it before he met Sheppard for their late night sparring session.

Jennifer worked a bit longer than she planned but it felt good to be back in a normal routine again. She finished up her reports and grabbed a quick snack to take back to her room. Tonight felt like a good night for a hot bath before bed.

Jennifer kicked off her shoes as she locked her door. She never forgets to lock her door anymore. The room still smelt of fresh paint, which tended to give her an upset stomach. Jen pulled out some scented candles and lit them around the room.

Moving over to her bed, Jen noticed a card sitting next to the lamp on the bedside table.

'Always'

Jennifer picked up the card and smiled. She'd thanked Ronon for shooting Andrew … in a round about way. His answer of _always_ caused her to laugh out loud.

She grabbed some lounge clothes and headed to the bathroom. Spotting Ronon's letter on the bed, Jen set it on top of her clothes and put the pile in the bathroom as she started the water. Once she was settled in the tub Jen opened the letter and began to read.

_Jennifer_

_The Wraith attack on the Midway Station seems so long ago. Ridding the SGC of the Wraith helped me get a good interview. But the best part was finding Sheppard and McKay alive. That was hard for me. I couldn't imagine losing them and the long wait to find out what happened was agonizing. It'll be a while before I'm ready for another trip to Earth._

_Don't stop your letters. I enjoy them and don't care about my room. I did get a new couch and chair last week. I would've rather had a bigger bed instead! I'm glad they painted your room. You didn't need to look at that everyday even if you do think about it. It'll take a while before you stop thinking about it - but you will. _

_I still think about my life on Sateda and the people that are gone. The memories will always be there but this life I'm building now is what I try to dwell on. The hurt is less but it's still there._

_Movie night sounds good to me. You can help me pick out the movie. Tell Cadman to snag some popcorn off the Daedalus. _

_Our mission was an easy one but boring. Sheppard is going to spar with me later to get some of this tension out. I think we've a couple more missions lined up this week. You haven't been off world for a while. Maybe I'll ask Sheppard if there's one that'd be good for you to join us on. _

_Time to meet Sheppard. See you in the morning._

_Ronon_

* * *

Jennifer was getting her room set for their movie night. The Daedalus was just docking on the east pier … finally! Jen was eager to see Laura and have some girl time. The last time Laura was on base it was a quick turn around for the Daedalus so she barely got to see her friend.

With careful planning, everyone had the night off including Major Lorne. Ronon even accepted her invitation to join them so the girls could no longer gang up on poor Evan and insist on a chick flick. Jennifer had gathered a good assortment of movies from everyone and they would let Ronon pick, as promised. Jennifer didn't care much about which movie they watched, she just liked having everyone together. But first it was time to meet everyone for dinner.

* * *

Laura met Jennifer in the mess hall at 1800 hours for dinner. The girls filled their trays and took a table off in the corner. It was the dinner hour so the dining room was packed including a lot of new recruits off the Daedalus.

Quickly their table began to fill up with unfamiliar faces. The last thing Jennifer wanted to do was spend her dinner hour listening to the same old pick up lines from fresh faces. She made eye contact with Laura and rolled her eyes.

Sheppard and Ronon entered the dining room with Major Lorne not far behind. The men spotted Jennifer and Laura sitting with a table full of new recruits. Lorne cut in line joining Sheppard and Ronon. Evan turned to look at what caught their eye and was entertained by the annoyed but polite smiles of the girls as they conversed with the men at their table.

"When are the girls going to learn it's not rude to walk away?" Lorne laughed at Jennifer's look of discomfort.

Sheppard took his tray and walked toward an empty table just as a couple fresh Lieutenants from the Daedalus approached from the other direction. Sheppard made eye contact, raising a challenging eyebrow the two subordinates turned to find a different table.

Ronon and Major Lorne walked over to Jennifer's table and without a word, Ronon reached down and picked up Jennifer's tray walking over to join Sheppard. Major Lorne did the same with Laura's tray leaving the men at the table rather stunned and disappointed. The girls excused themselves smiling at the newest members of the expedition.

"Sorry guys, but welcome to Atlantis," Jennifer said as she and Laura stood.

The girls walked over and claimed their dinner trays as they seated themselves around Sheppard's table.

"Seems like there should be some sort of suggestion booklet we could put together to hand out to new recruits. Some kind of guide to help them out when they first get here," Sheppard said as he dug into his meal.

"Yeah, like don't hit on the women the first day on base," Ronon added as he scowled at the table of new recruits.

"Or at least get a lay of the land first so you don't make any obvious mistakes … like hitting on "friends" of your training instructor," Major Lorne added laughing.

"Thanks for the save," Jennifer said appreciatively looking at Ronon.

Rodney and Teyla walked up and took the empty chairs rounding out the table. The only one missing was Colonel Carter. Jennifer was sad thinking about her friend being recalled to the SGC. Sam would really be missed.

"Has our new expedition leader arrived yet?" Jennifer asked.

"Mister Woolsey will be here on the Daedalus's next trip," Sheppard answered frowning.

"I will miss Samantha very much," Teyla added looking rather sad.

"I still don't understand why she was replaced," Jennifer said showing her frustration.

"Politics," Rodney replied. "IOA want one of their own heading up the expedition pure - and simple."

"Even so, Colonel Carter was wonderful to work for and I'll miss her," Jennifer answered sadly.

Finishing their meal, the group began to break up and go in different directions. Ronon and Jennifer headed to her room while Major Lorne and Laura grabbed some snacks and drinks for their movie. Everyone ended up together at Jennifer's quarters waiting on Ronon to pick out a movie.

Ronon looked through the box and chose Lethal Weapon thinking it sounded like something he would enjoy. The girls were happy with his choice … who wouldn't want to spend a couple hours watching Mel Gibson light up the screen!

The four of them spent a long time visiting with each other and making popcorn. Thank goodness for microwave ovens and instant popcorn! Soon Evan and Laura settled themselves on the couch getting comfortable. Jennifer insisted that Ronon take the chair while she sat on the floor leaning against the back of the chair next to his legs.

Jennifer made it over half way thought the movie before she fell asleep which was a lot longer than Evan and Laura who were snuggled in each other's arms fast asleep in the first hour.

Ronon was really enjoying all the action in the movie thinking he should borrow it and watch it with Sheppard sometime. He felt Jennifer's head leaning heavily against his leg and looked down to see her fast asleep. Being careful not to disturb her Ronon stood and scooped her up in his arms. He then sat back down with Jennifer in his lap as he finished the movie by himself.

Ronon looked down at the sleeping doctor and was once again amazed at how relaxed she was in his arms. Jen was such a part of his life now that he couldn't imagine days without her smile. She could stop searching, Ronon thought to himself, this is where she fit in.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N_**_: I appreciate your reviews. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Midway in Season 4

Chapter 18

Mr. Woolsey was up late organizing his office. The IOA had finally gotten their way and appointed one of their own to head up the Atlantis Expedition. Richard Woolsey was a "strictly by the rules" kind of administrator and planned to operate Atlantis by the IOA handbook.

The call came late, "unscheduled off world activation". Woolsey walked into the control room.

"What've we got, Chuck?" Woolsey asked.

"Receiving a data burst from the SGC, Sir," Chuck replied.

"Please transfer it to my office," Woolsey directed.

Settling into his chair, Mr. Woolsey began to read through the directive.

_Stargate Command has experienced a terrorist attack and is currently in lockdown mode. We are still in the process of extracting our personnel from areas of the base which have been compromised. Our infirmary is overwhelmed with injuries and in need of any surgical staff you have that are currently on base in Atlantis. _

_We request you prepare your medical team and send them through the gate at 0300 hours. Afterwards we will send another data burst with an update on our situation and any detailed information that is available. _

General Landry

_Stargate Command_

_Cheyenne Mountain _

Mr. Woolsey opened a channel on his com, "Dr. Keller, this is Mr. Woolsey."

Woolsey waited a moment and tried again, "Dr. Keller, come in please."

Jennifer heard her radio and rolled over to look at her clock. It was two o'clock in the morning. She could understand getting a call from the infirmary but why Woolsey?

"This is Dr. Keller," she answered.

"Dr. Keller could you please meet me in my office as soon as possible," Woolsey asked.

"I'll be right there, sir," Jennifer said as she dragged herself out of bed.

It'd been weeks since Jennifer's attack and even though she was healed physically, she still felt uneasy receiving pages in the middle of the night. She got dressed, pulled her hair into a ponytail and headed toward the control center. The halls and gate room were dimly lit at this time of night making the city seem very peaceful.

"Dr. Keller, please take a seat," Woolsey said as Jennifer entered his office.

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey. What can I do for you?" she warily asked.

"Doctor, I've just received a communiqué from SGC stating they've been the victim of a terrorist attack," Woolsey began. "They're requesting the assistance of any surgeons we have on base right now." Woolsey continued.

Jennifer was shocked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She still knew a lot of the personnel at Cheyenne Mountain and was instantly concerned.

"Mr. Woolsey, I'm the only surgeon in Atlantis right now. Dr. Barns is off world and Dr. Cole is on leave." Jennifer explained.

"Then I must ask you to prepare yourself and be ready to step through the gate at 0300 hours. I'll have Dr. Barns recalled to Atlantis to cover for you," Woolsey instructed.

Jennifer returned to her room and got ready. She tried to prepare herself for what she was about to walk into. She closed her eyes, seeing all the faces she remembered from her days at the SGC, worrying about their fate. This was going to be a long day. She pulled herself together and headed down to the gate room.

At 0300 hours, Dr. Jennifer Keller crossed the event horizon and was plunged into a world of chaos. A Marine guard met her in the gate room and escorted her to the conference room.

After a minimal briefing, Dr. Keller was led to the infirmary where Dr. Lam was shouting instructions to the orderlies and nurses. The wounded were still being brought into the clinic and the place was a madhouse.

"Dr. Lam, where do you want me?" Jennifer called out from across the room.

"Dr. Keller … are you alone?" Dr. Lam shot Jennifer a worried look.

"I'm sorry … I was the only one on Atlantis when the call came in." Dr. Keller apologized. "Where should I start?" she asked.

"Start with the new ones. Set up on the other side of the room and use OR-2 for your surgeries." Dr. Lam ordered.

"And Dr. Keller … thanks, good to have you onboard!" Lam offered as she continued working on the wounded.

Jennifer quickly grabbed a pair of scrubs and changed. She worked steadily for the next 10 hours trying to get things under control.

Shortly after noon, a Marine hustled into the infirmary asking for help. One of his men was trapped under rubble on level 16 and it wasn't looking good. Jennifer grabbed supplies and they took off running through the hall toward the elevator.

When they arrived at the scene, Jennifer could see them frantically working on moving the rubble off the man. They stopped their work letting the doctor get in close to assess the man's condition.

She bent down and wiggled in under several layers of concrete until she reached the man who was pinned down by part of the ceiling. Jennifer gently started talking to the Marine while she started an IV.

"Hey Marine, how ya doing?" Jen smiled. "We should have you out of here soon." She added giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Dr. Keller … is that you?" the man asked.

Jennifer moved in closer so she could see his face. "Sergeant Bryant?" Jen asked.

"Sure is Doc. What are you doing here?" he tried to chuckle.

"You know me, Seth. I don't like to be left out!" Dr. Keller smiled. "How are you feeling? Can you tell me where you hurt the most?" Jen asked.

Dr. Keller gave him a pain shot. After looking the Sergeant over she could see he had a few broken bones. Jennifer also suspected he was torn up internally. She spent a few minutes talking to him before wiggling out of her concrete cave.

Jennifer ran back to the infirmary and grabbed some O negative blood to use for a transfusion. "Dr. Lam, we're desperately low on blood," Dr. Keller yelled across the room.

" I'll have someone organize a blood draw from the personnel here on the base," Dr. Lam answered.

"How's your patient up on 16?" Lam inquired.

"It's Sergeant Bryant and he's not looking good." Jennifer answered as she walked over near Lam. "It may take a while before they have him out. I'm not sure he has that much time," she worried. With that, Jennifer grabbed the rest of the supplies she needed hurrying back to Seth; she hoped a transfusion would help.

As she neared the debris she was surprised to see they almost had him dug out. Jen wiggled back in beside him and started hooking up for a blood transfusion.

"How ya doing, Seth?" Dr. Keller asked.

"The pain killer helped but I'm starting to feel a bit light headed," Sergeant Bryant answered.

Jennifer called out to one of the Marines asking him to radio for a gurney. She needed to get him to surgery the moment they cut him free.

True to their word, shortly after Dr. Keller walked through the gate, the SGC sent another data burst, updating Woolsey on the situation at Cheyenne Mountain.

Mr. Woolsey walked into the mess hall to fill his coffee mug. It was going to be a long night and he could already tell he wouldn't make it to bed. He saw Colonel Sheppard and Ronon sitting at one of the tables. Woolsey walked over to inform Sheppard of the morning briefing.

"Colonel, Ronon, …I'm glad I ran into you Colonel," Mr. Woolsey stated.

"Good Morning, Mr. Woolsey. You're up awfully early." Sheppard smiled and waved to an empty chair.

"Oh … no thank you Colonel, I need to get back and prepare for a briefing. In fact, since you're already up I was wondering if you'd join me for a briefing in 30 minutes?" Woolsey asked.

"Not a problem." Sheppard answered.

"Good, I'll meet you in the conference room." Woolsey turned and hurried out of the mess hall.

John opened a channel on his radio and called Teyla asking her to grab McKay and meet him in the conference room in 30 minutes for a briefing. McKay wasn't happy about being woken at 4:30 in the morning!

"Colonel, I see you brought your whole team. That really wasn't necessary." Woolsey frowned.

"We're a packaged deal. All for one and all that," Sheppard smirked.

"Okay … well, everyone please take a seat and we'll begin," Woolsey directed.

"At 0200 hours this morning we received a data burst from Cheyenne Mountain stating they'd sustained some sort of attack and were in lockdown mode. They requested any surgeons we had available on Atlantis. At 0300 hours I sent Dr. Keller through the gate." Woolsey explained.

John cut Woolsey off, "You what?" Sheppard demanded. "You sent one of my people through the gate without notifying me?" John was barely holding back his anger.

"Technically, Dr. Keller is not part of your team nor a member of the military." Woolsey answered defending himself.

John placed his hands on the table and stood up leaning in toward Woolsey. "I'm responsible for the protection of everyone on this base including Dr. Keller. And … I do consider Keller part of my team."

"This may be the SGC you're talking about but they've been attacked on their own soil. We don't send our people out alone and we don't leave anyone behind. Seeing as they're in lockdown I think this may qualify for both!" Sheppard shouted at Woolsey.

"Please Colonel … if you'll take your seat I'll try to bring you up to date on what's going on at SGC. I'm sure Dr. Keller is perfectly safe and a great asset to their medical staff." Woolsey again defended himself.

"We need to gate through and make sure she's okay," Ronon stressed.

"Why weren't we informed of this attack when you got the data burst," Rodney wanted to know.

John was up pacing back and forth beside the table, "With all due respect, you don't make decisions about my people without informing me first." John was furious.

Richard Woolsey had been the Expedition leader for less than a week and was finding his duties anything but normal. He tried to calm everyone down and finish the briefing before being physically injured by the very people he was trying to brief.

"Colonel, if you'll please take your seat I'll try to finish," Woolsey asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Mr. Woolsey went on to explain, "The SGC suspected one or more Marines had been turned by the Trust and enlisted to sneak information back to the organization. The investigation was closing in on the men when they panicked. It's believed they set off several explosions in order to cover their tracks and to escape before the base was locked down. It's not certain if they're still on the base or if they're among the casualties. The military is presently conducting the investigation on Cheyenne Mountain while the IOA is following up leads outside the SGC," Woolsey wearily explained.

"Everyone is on high alert so I'm confident that Dr. Keller is well protected," Woolsey continued. "I expect her to return as soon as the medical situation is under control," he added.

"I'll notify you, Colonel, when I receive further updates. I believe that's all for now. You're all excused," Woolsey ended the meeting and hurried to his office.

Jennifer ran beside the gurney as the Marines wheeled it down the corridor. Sergeant Bryant was starting to crash and she needed him in the operating room … now. They called ahead and as soon as the gurney entered the infirmary Dr. Lam had the crash cart ready.

They worked together to get the Sergeant's heartbeat stable. Dr. Keller spent 4 hours in surgery putting him back together and now he was in critical but stable condition. At this point it was just a matter of wait and see.

Dr. Lam insisted Jennifer take a break and eat something. She'd been here 15 hours already and her body needed some rest. Jennifer sat down in Lam's office and ate a sandwich. She closed her eyes, trying to rest for a few minutes but kept seeing the faces of the hurt and broken she'd worked on today. "Such a waste of life," she sighed.

It was time to finish this up and get home.

Jennifer went back to working on those with broken bones and cuts. The infirmary was spilling-over with wounded. Several adjacent offices were turned into recovery rooms to house everyone. Dr. Keller worked alongside Dr. Lam another 5 hours before calling it a day.

The doctors had seen to all the urgent injuries. Dr. Lam and her staff would be able to control any future needs and see to the recoveries themselves. Both doctors retreated to Dr. Lam's office, Jennifer collapsing in the closest chair.

"I can't thank you enough, Dr. Keller, for coming to our aid. I should be able to get more staff in here once they lift the lockdown," Dr. Lam shared.

As much as Jennifer hated to ask, she needed to know, "Have they compiled a list of the deceased yet?"

"I have one right here. Are you sure you want to look at it?" Lam asked.

Jennifer had to know if any of her friends were on the list. She knew they'd lost 34 people today and the odds were pretty good that she knew some of them.

"As hard as it is, I need to see the names," Jennifer sadly answered.

Dr. Lam handed Jen the list then sat back and waited. She didn't want to leave Jennifer alone.

Jennifer started down the list and caught her breath. She kept scanning over the names and quietly let the tears fall. Of the 34 listed, she knew 8 of them personally. Eight men, who'd eaten meals, watched movies, and worked side by side with her when she was at the SGC. Dr. Lam handed her a box of Kleenex and slipped out the door giving Jennifer some privacy.

Soon, Jennifer dried her eyes, quietly whispering to herself, "It's time to go home."

Dr. Lam stuck her head in the office asking for Jennifer's help, "We have SG-1 coming in from off world, do you feel up to giving me a hand with the physicals?"

"Sure, a bit of normalcy would feel good," she answered. "Why are they coming back if we're in lockdown? Shouldn't they be directed to the Alpha Site?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Normally, yes," Dr. Lam agreed. "This is a rather unusual situation for us and General Landry felt they could be of more use here."

Jennifer walked back out to the infirmary floor and saw SG-1 coming in the doors ready to be checked out. Dr. Keller immediately spotted Colonel Samantha Carter and went to greet her.

Colonel Carter was surprised to see Dr. Keller, giving her a puzzled look as the two hugged.

"Jennifer … what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I came to help Dr. Lam with the wounded. In fact, I'm just about done and ready to go back to Atlantis," Jennifer wearily answered.

"Are you here alone?" Sam asked looking around

"Unfortunately, I was the only surgeon on Atlantis when the call came in. I guess two extra hands are better than nothing," Keller explained.

"Where's your escort?" Carter asked looking around the room again.

"Mr. Woolsey sent me by myself," Jennifer answered.

Colonel Carter whipped her head back around and looked at Dr. Keller. "Colonel Sheppard let you come alone?" Samantha asked surprised.

Carter knew Sheppard wouldn't want Dr. Keller to walk into an unknown situation alone even if it was Stargate Command.

"I guess. It all happened in the middle of the night so maybe he doesn't know," Jennifer began wondering too.

Samantha knew this wasn't right. There was no way Colonel Sheppard would've let Dr. Keller come alone, especially if he hadn't checked out the situation himself.

Atlantis was very protective of their people and with Cheyenne Mountain being compromised and in lockdown mode; Dr. Keller wouldn't have come unescorted. Sheppard never sent anyone on a mission alone and with the uncertainty of the situation, he would've considered this a mission.

As they were visiting, a young Lieutenant approached Dr. Keller and asked if she would join General Landry in his office at her earliest opportunity.

"Well, we're done here Colonel, you checkout just fine," Jennifer smiled at Sam. "I guess I'll go find General Landry, maybe he's ready to send me home … I hope."

"Mind if I join you?" Samantha asked.

"Sure, that way we can say good-bye before I leave," Jennifer smiled at her friend.

Colonel Carter wasn't sure what was going on but if General Landry was asking to speak with Jennifer it wasn't good. She decided to tag along for moral support if needed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mr. Woolsey read through the latest data burst again before calling Colonel Sheppard for a briefing. He could feel the headache starting at the back of his head, knowing it would only get worse.

"Colonel Sheppard, once again, it wasn't necessary to pull the rest of your team away from their duties … please take a seat everyone," Woolsey said nervously.

"I've just received an update from the SGC and they've gotten the situation contained. Most of the wounded have been treated," Woolsey began slowly.

"It would seem, at this time, the IOA feels compelled to take over the whole investigation. They've decided to extend the lockdown until the investigation has been completed to their satisfaction," Woolsey paused worried how to explain the rest of the communiqué.

"Okay," Sheppard slowly exhaled. "What exactly does that mean for Dr. Keller? Is she on her way home?" John asked, starting to feel very uneasy.

"Unfortunately, the IOA feels it's necessary to keep everyone at the SGC until the investigation is complete. I'm sorry, Colonel, but at this time Dr. Keller will remain at the SGA indefinitely," Mr. Woolsey explained, feeling his headache moving in behind his eyes.

Ronon and Sheppard both jumped up at once trying to control their anger.

"That's completely unacceptable!" Sheppard growled glaring at Woolsey.

"We need to go get her ourselves … now," Ronon demanded.

"Gentlemen, I understand your frustration but there's nothing that can be done at this time," Mr. Woolsey instructed as he wiped his brow.

"No, Mr. Woolsey, with all due respect, you don't understand. Again, we don't leave our people behind. This is so not acceptable," John fumed.

"Mr. Woolsey, are you not a part of the IOA?" Teyla asked. "Would they not listen to you if you explained Jennifer's situation. Surely she is not considered a threat." Teyla tried to reason.

Teyla was worried about her friend. She knew Jennifer wouldn't do well when told she couldn't return home. Especially if this had been a difficult situation … she'd feel the overwhelming need to be home in the Pegasus galaxy with her own friends and support system.

"Unfortunately, I'm not a part of the inner workings of the IOA. I'm afraid my position would have very little influence," Woolsey stated a bit embarrassed.

"I'll contact the SGC again and convey your concerns and see if we can work something out to get Dr. Keller returned quickly," Woolsey suggested. "I'll call you as soon as I hear something further from Stargate Command," he added.

Woolsey stood and dismissed everyone as he quickly left for his office. This whole situation was frustrating him to the point of anger. He was beginning to think he should go after Dr. Keller himself.

Dr. Keller and Colonel Carter entered General Landry's office together. Landry and Carter exchanged a look that could only mean things were about to go downhill, fast.

"Dr. Keller, on behalf of the entire base, I want to thank you for your help with our wounded. I'm sure Dr. Lam would agree that your assistance was invaluable," General

Landry said as he prepared himself to bring the bad news.

"I'm glad I was able to help. Some of the wounded were friends. I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else," Jennifer assured him.

"Dr. Lam has the infirmary under control now and feels she can handle the rest without my help. So… I'm ready to go home," Dr. Keller stated looking completely exhausted.

"Dr. Keller, I'm afraid the IOA will be conducting the internal investigation and they've requested the lockdown remain in place. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to remain at the SGC until such time as the IOA grants your request to leave," Landry explained feeling sorry for the young doctor.

"What! … No, that can't be. I need to go home now. I wasn't even here when this all happened, how much of a threat can I be?" Jennifer raised her voice, unable to control her emotions.

"Dr. Keller, please, there is nothing I can do about this decision. It's out of my hands. We'll do our best to make your stay as comfortable as possible," General Landry answered, wishing he had the authority to rescind the directive and send her home.

"General, I think you should know, Dr. Keller's presence here at Stargate Command was not approved by Colonel Sheppard. I believe he was unaware Dr. Keller walked through the Stargate until after she was here. Sir, Colonel Sheppard will view this as an unfriendly act by the IOA and will most likely pressure Mr. Woolsey for her return," Colonel Carter offered, not wanting the General to be blindsided.

Jennifer began pacing and wringing her hands. "This can't be happening," she told herself. It'd been nearly 22 hours of non-stop emergency care and surgery. Jen felt at her limit sensing the panic starting to creep through her body.

She needed to go home! Fatigue was beginning to replace common sense and there was no reasoning with her at this point. All the faces of the deceased began to flood her mind. She needed a good cry but not here, she needed to do it at home.

Jennifer began to worry that they wouldn't let her leave…ever. "What if they decide to revoke my contract and make me stay," she whispered to herself.

"Please, General, just let me walk back through the gate before the IOA gets here," Jennifer pleaded. "I'll go now, just dial the damn gate … please," Dr. Keller begged.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. You know I would if it was possible," General Landry finished the discussion and dismissed Dr. Keller to the Colonel's care.

Mr. Woolsey sat stewing in his office having received another data burst from General Landry. The General was unable to override the IOA's decision.

Woolsey was fuming. This was his first week on Atlantis and he had lost his CMO. This was not the way he wanted to start his new command.

Woolsey opened a channel and called Sheppard, " Colonel Sheppard, this is Woolsey."

"This is Sheppard, go ahead," John anxiously answered.

"Colonel, please meet me in my office," Woolsey ordered.

Sheppard was sitting in the mess hall with his team when he got the radio call. They all stood and moved out the door together. John moved into Woolsey's office and sat in a chair across from the expedition leader. The rest of his team stood against the back wall of his office waiting for some good news.

"Colonel, again, not necessary," Woolsey motioned toward the rest of the team.

"Sorry, Sir, we are all a bit anxious to get our CMO back. The sooner the better," Sheppard answered.

"Colonel, I've decided to go to Stargate Command myself and use what influence I have to try and bring Dr. Keller home. I'll be leaving shortly and need you to take command of Atlantis while I'm gone," Mr. Woolsey explained as he handed command over to Colonel Sheppard.

Mr. Woolsey put on a fresh uniform, and walked back to the gate room. Taking a deep breath he signaled for Chuck to dial the gate.

General Landry was in his office brooding about the IOA's decision concerning Dr. Keller when he heard the gate activate.

"What've we got, Walter," Landry asked as he walked into the control room.

"Atlantis, General, Mr. Woolsey's IDC," Walter announced.

"Open the iris and send him to my office when he gets here," the General instructed knowing his day wasn't about to get any better.

The General knew he could've hidden behind the lockdown and refused Mr. Woolsey's admittance through the Stargate. But this was an unusual situation and he had the authority to allow the IOA leader through to the base, which seemed the most diplomatic thing to do at the time.

General Landry took a moment to collect himself. This had been an exhausting 24 hours. He really needed some sleep. He was hopeful that he could quickly take care of Mr. Woolsey's needs and find an empty bed for a few hours.

General Landry greeted Mr. Woolsey and asked him to sit.

"General, thank you for seeing me so quickly," Woolsey said appreciatively.

"Richard, I'm sorry for the circumstances," Landry answered.

"I appreciate being kept appraised of the situation here at Stargate Command especially with Dr. Keller being involved. In fact, that's why I'm here, General, to see if we can work out some way for you to return my CMO to Atlantis tonight," Mr. Woolsey requested firmly.

"Richard, you know if it was up to me she'd already be home. I can't see how to get around the IOA at this point," Landry said frustrated that he was bound to the decisions of the IOA.

"As an official representative of the IOA and leader of the Atlantis Expedition, I take full responsibility for the release of Dr. Keller to my custody. She'll be made available to the IOA should they decide an interview with her is necessary," Woolsey stated, offering a possible solution.

The General took a few moments to mull the offer over. It actually sounded like it might work. Landry could plead innocent if this came back on him. He could claim he was following an IOA directive. He wasn't sure how well Mr. Woolsey would fair in the situation but Dr. Keller really shouldn't have factored into the investigation in the first place.

"Okay, Richard, if you're willing for me to put a little something in writing and sign it then I think we can send you and Dr. Keller home before the IOA begin their investigation," Landry offered sure that Woolsey understood he wanted this handled before the IOA showed up.

"Thank you General, I'm afraid my military contingent is already geared up and ready to storm the SGC if I don't bring our CMO back tonight," Woolsey said sarcastically rolling his eyes. General Landry chuckled thinking of Sheppard pacing the gate room floor back on Atlantis.

"I was wondering how you got around Colonel Sheppard on this one," Laundry asked grinning.

"It's said that ignorance is bliss but I assure you, not in this case," Woolsey stressed. Sheppard may not have the authority to override Mr. Woolsey's decisions but he could definitely make his life miserable.

The men stood and shook hands. General Landry called for a Marine to escort Mr. Woolsey to Dr. Keller's quarters.

Jennifer couldn't sit still. She kept pacing back and forth wringing her hands, trying to bring her emotions under control. Colonel Carter stayed with her knowing she shouldn't be alone.

"Sam, I can't be here. I need to go home," Jennifer told her friend barely holding it together. "What if they make me stay here? What if I can't ever go home?" Jen said knowing she was being unreasonable.

Samantha continued to try and comfort Jennifer. She knew first hand that once you consider Atlantis home there was nowhere else in either galaxy that would feel the same. She sympathized with her friend knowing she'd shared some of the same feelings when she'd lost her post on Atlantis. She hoped they'd iron this out quickly for Jennifer's sake.

Jennifer stopped her pacing when she heard the knock. Stepping over to the door she opened it to find Mr. Woolsey standing with a Marine escort.

"Mr. Woolsey, what are you doing here?" Jennifer asked dumbfounded.

"Dr. Keller, I'm here to escort you home. If you'll say your good byes and gather your things we'll be leaving immediately," Woolsey instructed.

Jennifer stood for a few seconds letting his words sink in. She threw her arms around Mr. Woolsey and let the tears fall.

"Thank you," she whispered with deep gratitude.

Colonel Carter made eye contact with Mr. Woolsey and thanked him with a nod of her head.

Not knowing what'd happened to her uniform, Jennifer quickly changed into a pair of clean scrubs and was ready to go. She embraced Samantha thanking her for all her support. After a quick farewell to Dr. Lam and checking on Sergeant Bryant, Jennifer was ready to leave. She met Mr. Woolsey in the gate room. General Landry was just saying good-bye and collecting some paperwork from Woolsey as he signaled for Walter to dial Atlantis.

It'd been over 23 hours since Dr. Keller left Atlantis. The day ended with 34 dead and 97 injured. They were good people at Stargate Command and none of them should've died. "Wasn't there enough evil going on outside these walls to deal with," she asked herself. "How did something like this happen? How could they protect the world from their alien enemies if they couldn't even protect themselves on their own soil?" she wondered.

It was 0200 hours Lantian time and she was bone tired. The emotional turmoil and physical exhaustion had claimed what strength she had left and Jennifer worried her legs wouldn't hold out to get her up the ramp. The wormhole stabilized, Mr. Woolsey offered his arm to Jennifer who gratefully slid her arm through and they walked home together.

The gate lit up and began locking in chevrons. Sheppard entered the control room as Chuck announced 'off world activation'.

"It's Mr. Woolsey's IDC, Colonel," Chuck said waiting for orders.

"Lower the shield," Sheppard ordered as he walked out of the control room. He met Ronon on the stairs and they descended to the gate room floor together.

Ronon couldn't stand still, he began to pace waiting to see if Woolsey was alone or if he'd brought Jennifer home with him. Sheppard was a bit surprised to see Ronon this agitated but it was late and they were both tired.

Mr. Woolsey and Jennifer crossed into the gate room. Both men heaved a sigh of relief. Woolsey nodded for Colonel Sheppard to come and help Jennifer to her room. Woolsey wasn't very good with emotional situations.

Sheppard started walking across the floor to meet the two of them when Ronon put his hand on Sheppard's shoulder to stop him.

"I've got her," Ronon said firmly as he walked around Sheppard.

Ronon closed the distance between them in a few steps and Mr. Woolsey released Jennifer to his care. He gently put his arms around his friend and drew her to him.

Jennifer buried her head in Ronon's chest and began to cry. All the emotions she'd carried with her from Stargate Command came rushing out. The hurt and broken bodies, the wasted lives and all the senseless questions came pouring out of her through her tears and she could no longer control the sobs. She'd waited until she got home. She waited for the comfort of her family.

Jennifer's legs finally gave out and Ronon lifted her into his arms and headed toward the crew quarters.

Colonel Sheppard found himself with a new respect for his expedition leader. He turned to the man and extended his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Woolsey. I speak for all my team when I say we're very grateful." Sheppard said shaking the man's hand.

Woolsey nodded. It was late and time for all of them to get some sleep.

"Colonel, I know this is an unusual situation but I believe a de-briefing is still in order. Please inform Dr. Keller to meet me in the conference room at 1400 hours. Get some sleep Colonel," Woolsey added as he headed for his office.

Ronon took Jennifer to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed with Jen in his lap as she finished crying. They still hadn't said anything to each other – words weren't necessary. Fueled by exhaustion, Jennifer cried for the friends she'd lost, for the men she couldn't save, for the ones that she'd left bruised and broken. It was a long day but she finally fell asleep in the arms of her friend.

Ronon lifted Jennifer and placed her on the bed. He laid down pulling her into his side half covering her with his body. Jennifer stirred, burrowing into Ronon using him like a blanket hiding under his body as she closed off the world. She sighed as she fell deeply asleep.

Sometime later Jennifer awoke from her second nightmare. Each time the tears would come as the faces of the dead flowed across her mind. Ronon rubbed her back and comforted her back to sleep. This time he asked for help.

Ronon opened a channel on his radio and called the infirmary, " Doctor Barns, this is Ronon."

"This is Dr. Barns," he answered knowing Jennifer must be in distress.

"Doc, I need something for Dr. Keller. The nightmares keep waking her up," Ronon explained awkwardly.

"I'll have Marie get a sedative ready and bring it to her room," Barns said knowing this should help.

"I'll have Sheppard come get Marie," Ronon told the doctor not wanting him to know Jennifer was in his room. The rumor mill was bad enough as it was.

Ronon opened another channel and called Sheppard asking him to get Marie and bring her to his room.

Ten minutes later there was a soft knock as the door opened.

"In here," Ronon whispered as Sheppard ushered Marie over toward the bed.

"How's she doing?" Marie whispered worrying about her friend.

"She can't stop crying when she's awake. I need you to give her something to help her sleep and stop dreaming," Ronon explained as he lifted his body off of Jennifer giving Marie access to her arm.

Marie sat on the side of the bed and gave Jennifer the prepared shot. Jen never stirred and Ronon covered her again with his body.

John looked on with a raised eyebrow amazed at how the two bodies were completely entwined with each other. There were a lot of teasing comments he could've made if it wasn't all so tragic.

"Let me know if you need anything," Sheppard told Ronon grateful that he was taking care of her. She shouldn't be alone tonight.

Marie said good night and joined Sheppard as they left the room. John walked Marie back to the infirmary expressing his appreciation for her help. He knew Marie would be discrete.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Midway in Season 4

A/N: A final _Thank You_ to Vana1970 for the wonderful Beta job -- thanks for all your help and encouragement. And a big Thanks to Bailey1ak for nagging me into writing something!!

Chapter 20

Jennifer woke slowly dragging herself out of a drug-induced stupor. Rolling over she tried to place where she was but her brain just wouldn't cooperate. Every muscle in her body ached and burned but she couldn't remember why. And then it all came rushing back like a flood.

With a heavy groan she buried her face in Ronon's pillow and began to recount the last 24 hours. Overload … there was just too much to think about. She pushed it all to the back of her mind and climbed out of bed.

Jen could hear the water running in the shower and knew Ronon would be out soon. It all felt rather awkward so she decided go back to her quarters and get cleaned up for the day. She knew sometime during the next 24 hours there would be a rather long debriefing with Mr. Wolsey and the team.

Grabbing a card off Ronon's desk, Jennifer left him a note and put her shoes on. She made herself look as presentable as possible and left for her own room.

She took a long, slow shower letting the hot water work the aches out of her screaming muscles. Jen put on a clean uniform and took a few minutes to try and center herself.

She felt so full of contradictions. Jennifer had never been happier than she was right now and yet she was so full of sadness at everything she'd been through yesterday.

She was grateful for these new friends who'd drawn her into their inner circle and yet at this moment felt so terribly alone.

She was completely content but could feel the tension creeping back into her body causing this overwhelming anxiety.

* * *

Ronon quickly dressed and walked out of his bathroom looking for Jennifer. Seeing the card on his pillow he realized she'd already gone.

'_Thank you for always being here for me'_

Jennifer, this dear friend, had become such a part of his life he wanted to always be the one to comfort her. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

She heard her door open and there was no need to turn around. It would be Ronon … she knew he would come.

Ronon walked into the room and found Jennifer looking out the window with her arms wrapped around her body – protecting herself.

"Hey, Little Girl, you okay?" Ronon asked.

"I will be. Thanks so much for last night. Once again you came to my rescue! You always seem to know what I need." Jennifer could feel the tears beginning to fall and felt such a need.

Ronon gently took hold of her shoulders turning her to face him. "I think it's time for one of those bear hugs you keep talking about." Ronon wrapped his arms around Jennifer and pulled her close.

It amazed him how well her body fit against his. She felt like the missing piece of a puzzle. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and felt something tear through his body with such force he had to hold on to Jennifer for fear of falling.

All those years of fighting the Wraith, of running for his life from world to world, of losing everything he'd ever known – it all came crashing down. He had his life mapped out … fight the Wraith; protect his new family, die with honor. He never expected anything else. Never dreamt he'd ever care about another woman – never allowed for it.

But holding this beautiful woman in his arms he knew he wanted more than this friendship they'd forged these past months. He needed her. He wanted to consume her, to feel her in every fiber of his being.

Ronon could hardly breathe as the realization hit him like a ton a bricks. He was in love with Jennifer Keller. This shy, quiet woman who was gentle and kind yet could hold her own under fire and bring him to his knees with a stern look.

He wanted to laugh and shout to the heavens. He needed to claim her as his own. His desire was so strong he could taste it in his mouth and feel it rush through his body.

Jennifer sank into his arms and let the tears flow. It'd been such a long time since someone had offered her a hug. As a doctor she understood how a person needs to feel the touch of another person – to feel connected to the human race. But it'd been so long since she'd wrapped her arms around anything other than her self.

This felt so good, so right. He'd become such a close friend without ever needing to talk. The mutual respect and trust they had for each other was precious and something they protected from everyone – their own special bond they'd forged through their letters and cards.

The greetings they'd exchanged without saying a word, the silent conversations during meals, the concerns they conveyed when one of them was hurt all added to enrich this dance they were doing without any music. She cared about him. Wait – she CARED about him.

Suddenly Jennifer realized she couldn't do without him. She was linked to him in a way that couldn't be broken – permanent. She never wanted to leave his arms. Doubt and reasoning gave way to a total surrender of her heart and mind. All she'd been through just fell away and was replaced with hunger.

Jen felt a wildfire sweep through her body and settle in her heart burning away any pretenses she had leaving her with nothing but desire. She felt an urgency she couldn't control – she didn't know how to fulfill her need or keep herself from bursting.

Ronon gently took her arms and leaned her back enough to look into her eyes. He waited for a silent sign of permission before softly taking her lips with his own. The kiss was warm and tender and hard to control. It took every ounce of strength he possessed to keep from totally consuming her.

He gently pulled back, hoping he hadn't scared her. But he couldn't stay away and began planting small kisses along her neck and throat and back to her mouth - dancing over her face, barely holding back the floodgates. He worried that she didn't return his feelings but he couldn't stop himself.

Jennifer melted into his kiss and lost all sense of her self. She felt the world slip away while an electric current coursed through every inch of her body igniting her passion. She knew if he stopped it would physically kill her. Soft moans escaped from her mouth as Ronon explored her neck with soft kisses.

They were caught in a circle of desire … neither of them wanting to stop.

Slowly Ronon pulled back and looked deep into Jennifer's eyes just barely keeping himself under control. He needed to know if this is what she wanted, to know if she felt the same way he did. He yearned for her to tell him she wanted him.

Jennifer feared this moment would end before she was totally satisfied. She couldn't control her desire and if this was the only kiss they'd ever share then she wanted more.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she rose up on her tiptoes and found his mouth once again. It was all Ronon needed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in as their lips met and the world exploded for both of them. The moment was filled with passion and desire, their lungs pleading for air.

As they broke apart, Ronon lifted Jen up and swung her around the room with a smile that lit up his whole face. They pressed their foreheads together and listened to their heartbeats as they caught their breath. As always, nothing needed to be said. They both knew – knew completely, this was forever.

"Ronon, this is Sheppard, come in." John thought it was time do a little ribbing with the big guy.

"Ronon, please respond." John was beginning to wonder if he had his com on.

"WHAT," Ronon growled a little too loudly.

"Hey, big guy, why don't you come down and join us for lunch. Bring the Doc with you." John would love to see the blush on Jennifer's face right now.

"We'll be right down," he grumbled. Ronon wondered what the team would think when they showed up hand in hand.

* * *

Jennifer and Ronon took a seat at the team table next to each other. The couple quietly ate their lunch noticing the occasional stare. Sheppard finally made eye contact with Ronon and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Ronon growled.

"Just wondering how you two are doing?" Sheppard asked trying to sound innocent.

"What do you mean "you two", don't you mean Jennifer? She's the one who just went through an awful ordeal," Rodney said correcting Sheppard.

Colonel Sheppard rolled his eyes, "I know Rodney."

"I think the Colonel is wondering if the Doc needs any additional comforting?" Major Lorne added smirking.

"She's doing just fine," Ronon snapped.

Rodney looked up from his data pad somewhat confused. He glanced at the couple sitting across from him and noticed Jennifer was turning seven shades of red.

"Oh!" Rodney stammered as he realized what they must have been hinting at. "Is it really necessary talking about this while I'm trying to eat lunch," he grumbled.

"What time is the debriefing?" Ronon asked changing the subject.

"Ten minutes. Is everyone ready?" Sheppard asked his team.

"I'm so thankful Mr. Woolsey asked all of you to be at the meeting. I wasn't looking forward to doing this alone," Jennifer smiled gratefully.

"He didn't ask us," John admitted. "But we're going anyway … we've got your back," Sheppard stated firmly.

The debriefing took most of the afternoon. Jennifer explained in detail the events as they happened. She had a hard time stopping the tears once they started but Ronon was there holding her hand through all of it.

Ronon and Jennifer grabbed a quick dinner after the meeting and then took a long walk along the east pier. Afterwards, Jennifer took Ronon to her special balcony and they cuddled together as they watched the sun set.

Evening gave way to night as the two shared passionate kisses and unspoken promises. Jennifer couldn't believe how lucky she was to find this wonderful man, her soul mate, in such an unlikely place. She wanted this moment to last forever.

Ronon realized that his young doctor was fading fast. She was having a hard time masking the yawns and kept nuzzling into his chest. He knew from his experience with her the next step was sleep. They had a lifetime to enjoy each other so he picked her up; setting her on her feet they started the long walk back.

Jennifer was exhausted as she walked into her room. She found the card sitting on her pillow.

'Always'

Draped over the card was a beautiful silver necklace. Jennifer reached down and picked it up. She ran her hands along the tiny delicate links and over the ring that it held. Jen had seen the ring a hundred times in Ronon's hair but she hadn't realized how lovely it was.

She didn't hear the door open as she ran her fingers over the surface of the ring admiring its beauty.

"I will _always_ be here for you," Ronon whispered as he put his arms around her waist and drew her to him.

Jennifer leaned back into his arms resting the back of her head on his chest. She couldn't take her eyes off the ring in her hands.

Ronon reached down and took the necklace fastening it around her neck. He would do this the Satedan way. He gently turned her around to face him.

"I know this isn't your way … but it's mine," Ronon softly spoke looking into her eyes. "You are mine, Little Girl."

Ronon searched for the right words so she would understand he was giving himself to her completely.

"I have bound myself to you … you hold my heart, Jennifer Keller," Ronon spoke with such conviction it caused her tears to flow again.

Jennifer reached up and took his face with her hands needing his complete attention.

"I love you, Ronon Dex," Jennifer whispered searching his eyes for his response. "I will always be yours."

Ronon leaned down, capturing her lips he gently whispered _'always'_.

The End

**_A/N_**_: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate all your input. _


End file.
